Ketika SuJu disentuh Dbsk
by DrarryLova Revo from Ana-Ryhan
Summary: berawal dari sekilas Fanfic dan teman sekamar. Perasaan telah muncul. Penyebar virus bertebaran! Super Junior, DBSK and Spoiler : SHINee SiBum, KangTeuk, YeWook, HanChul, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, Shindong. slash : YunJae, JunChun, Changmin, 2Min, OnKey, Jjon
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Chingudeul ~ sebenernya, ini fic ptamaQ ttg K-Pop. Jadi, mian kalo byk kesalahan.

**Warning : **BL or Yaoi (aku tak bisa hidup tanpa itu!*dibunuh), maybe OOC, maybe Typos, tidak mengikuti EYD yang benar.

**Don't Like? DONT DON READ!**

**Disclaimer :** SM Entertainment (Semua Milik Entertainment)

**Genre:** Teserahlah ~

Hari sudah menjelang siang & mungkin, cuacanya juga akan semakin panas. Mengingat bulan-bulan ini memang sedang musim panas. Disebuah caffe kecil yang saat ini memang sepi pengunjung, paling tidak hanya terisi 5 bangku dari sekian puluhan bangku yang ada di caffe itu. Terlihat seorang namja, bukan, atau bisa dibilang agak mirip dengan seorang yeoja namun berdada rata, duduk disalah satu bangku dekat dengan jendela sambil terus memainkan _cappucino_nya.

Dengan kacamata hitam yang masih tergantung dimata hitam kelamnya, juga topi kupluk berwarna abu-abu yang senada dengan bajunya yang panjang sehingga menutupi pangkal pinggulnya dan rambutnya yang saat itu berwarna merah setengkuk leher tergerai didalam topi yang kencang itu. Dilihat dari sini, namja itu sedang terlihat bosan karena sesekali mengubah posisi duduknya -yang agak feminim- untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu caffee terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja lain berbadan ideal dengan paras agak kechinaan meneliti setiap ruang dicaffee ini dan menemukan orang yang dicarinya tengah duduk di dekat jendela.

"Hei, mian aku terlambat." ucapnya sambil menggeser kursi untuk duduk diseberang namja yang terlihat feminim ini.

Namja yang lain menghela nafas, entah sebal ataukah tenang. "Hankyung-ah, kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku ditempat ini? Apa yg ingin kau bicarakan? Di dorm atau di kamar kita juga bisa bicara, kan?" dengusnya. Ya, dia sebal pada namja asal RRC yg bernama asli HanGeng itu.

Hankyung meraih jemari lawan di hadapannya yang tergeletak di meja bundar itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Membuat pemilik jemari-jemari indah itu tersentak. Mata Hankyung yang menatap mata kelamnya, tersirat lebih serius.

"Heenim, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"MWO?"

"**Ketika SuJu disentuh Dbsk"**

-DrarryLova-

BRAAK.

Heechul menggeser kursinya dengan kasar untuk beranjak. "Hankyung-ah bicara apa sih! Ini tidak lucu." decaknya kesal dengan suara yang agak meninggi & nada feminim.

"Ssst." Hankyung ikut beranjak & mencoba menenangkan Heechul. Yup, karena mereka berdua sedang menyamar. Jangan sampai ada yg tahu kalau mereka -AnggotaSuperJunior- ada disini. Ia lalu menyuruh Heechul duduk kembali. "Aku juga bingung. Aku merasakan perasaan aneh akhir-akhir ini padamu." terang Hankyung takut-takut. "Sebenarnya, sejak pertama bertemu, apalagi bisa sekamar denganmu, aku sedikit terkejut. Ditambah lagi, kau mau mengajarkanku bahasa Korea dan ramah padaku."

Heechul yang sifat feminimnya hilang entah kemana, kini hanya mendengus-dengus tidak jelas mendengar penjelasan Hankyung yang menurutnya aneh ini. "Jadi, aku merasakan suatu perasaan spesial terhadapmu. Aku yakin kalau itu adalah karena aku cinta padamu." Jelasnya sambil memancarkan wajah harapan.

Heechul tertegun melihat ekspresi yang baru ia lihat ini. "A, a, ma-mana mungkin itu perasaan cinta. Kau hanya merasa senang padaku, i-itu saja, kita sama-sama namja, kan?" elaknya sambil memalingkan wajah dari Hankyung.

"Tapi, saat kau menciumku di konser malam itu? Aku fikir kau juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku!" Hankyung mulai meyakinkan.

"Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk _fanservice_! Aku tidak merasakan apapun pada kau!" Heechul tak kalah membela diri. Ia mencoba meyakinkan kalau hal yang ia lakukan malam itu pada Hankyung hanya diinginkan oleh fans. Cuma itu.

BRAAK!

Kali ini Hankyung yang menggebrak meja. Sehingga kepala-kepala yang bisa terhitung di caffe itu sempat melirik pada mereka."Jadi begitu? Kau pikir, bibirku itu mainan? Asal kau tahu saja, kau itu ciuman pertamaku!" ujar Hankyung emosi. Lalu, dia pergi dari caffe meninggalkan Heechul yang tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Agh. Hankyung itu sensitif sekali! Kalau bukan karena FF HanChul yang menjulang, aku juga takkan melakukan itu! Kalau saja SiChul yang paling banyak, aku juga akan mencium Siwon kok!" umpatnya kesal.

0o0

Heechul pulang ke dorm SuJu dengan hati yang gelisah. Ah, bagaimana kalau nanti Hankyung tak mau bicara padanya? Bisa-bisa member yang lain merasa aneh karena hubungan mereka yang tiba-tiba— agh. Heechul yakin Hankyung benar-benar marah padanya!

Ash. Gara-gara kejadian di caffee, sore ini Heechul jadi tidak ikut latihan & sepertinya latihan dance juga sudah selesai. Ia juga malas mengaktifkan ponselnya karena biasanya jika ia tidak datang latihan, umma SuJu aka Euteuk pasti akan segera menelpon & menceramahinya.

Ketika sampai di depan ruang latihan, ia melihat seseorang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku yang ada disana.

"Jae?" tanyanya dari kejauhan.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ayolah umma~ sebentar saja kok." Junsu & Changmin menarik-narik JaeJoong yang masih bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya.

"Ah. Kalian ini... Aku ngantuk." keluh Jae sambil menarik dirinya kembali ke dalam selimut.

"Ayolah, Hyung. Kita harus beritahu informasi ini pada mereka." kali ini Yoochun ikut berpartisipasi menarik kaki Jeje sesekali menggelitikinya.

Jeje keluar dari balik selimutnya dengan terpaksa "Memang mereka tidak tahu FF? Lagipula, kenapa sih harus diberitahu? Kenapa tidak di kirim pesan saja atau kalian yang ke dorm mereka! Kenapa aku juga harus ikut? Aku kan ingin tidur siang!" cerocos umma ke-3 anak usil itu. Ke-3nya langsung diam. Jeje masuk kembali ke dalam selimutnya & menutup dirinya. Ia tidak tahu kalau sang appa masuk & tiba-tiba membuka selimutnya, mencium pipi sang umma & memeluknya erat-erat.

"BooJae ~ sebagai seorang umma, kau harus mengerti."

"Yunho-ah!" Jaejoong kaget. "Kau juga dong! Sebagai leader, kau harus tahu kalau aku itu lelah!"

"Aish. Tidak menyangka kalau boojae-ku ini banyak mengeluh & lebih memilih berdiam dikamarnya. Tidak seperti Heechul, ah, aku salah pilih orang nih~" goda Yunho sambil melepas pelukannya. "Bicara Heechul, aku jadi kangen. Ayo, kalian sama appa saja ke dorm SuJunya." Yunho beranjak dari Jaejoong & menghampiri Changmin, Junsu & Yoochun. Jaejoong tersentak. Ia tahu apa maksud Yunho! Dan ia juga tidak mau Yunho bertemu Heechul -yg merupakan rival pribadinya- tanpa dirinya!

"Tunggu! Aku juga ikut!" Tegas Jaejoong & buru-buru pergi untuk mengganti piyama tidur siangnya itu.

**FB END**

Keadaan didalam ruang latihan yang cukup luas & berisi lantai kayu & dinding cermin di salah satu dinding, ternyata semua anggota SuJu bahkan Henry & Zhoumi, beserta pak pelatih vokal & Koreografer mereka sudah berkumpul & sepertinya latihan telah slesai. Cuma Heenim yang tidak ada disana.

Namun, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kibum, Donghae, Ryeowook, Henry & Zhoumi masih sibuk melanjutkan latihan mereka. Sedangkan sisanya sedang berkumpul di pojok ruangan untuk beristirahat.

Eunhyuk yang lelah karena paling banyak ngedance & ngerap, sukses menghabiskan 3 botol air mineral. Kyu langsung pegang PSP & melanjutkan gamenya. Hankyung ikutan Eunhyuk malak minuman, dia masih kesal dengan Heechul. Kangin seperti biasanya, melakukan Yoga supaya kondisi tubuhnya tetap terjaga. Siwon & Yesung duduk ga jelas di pojokan, dan parahnya lagi, mereka berdua senyum-senyum geje sambil mandangin _angel-angel_ mereka yang masih sibuk latihan aka Kibum & Wookie, secara diam-diam, sedangkan Shindong sudah sibuk sama _snacknya_.

Buat namja-namja yang sudah mojok disini, bisa diacungin jempol deh bakatnya. Sedangkan yang masih latihan, memang karena belum menguasai bakat mereka. Dan saat itu, Yunho, Changmin, Junsu & Yoochun masuk tanpa permisi keruang latihan.

Yunho & Changmin langsung menghambur ke pak pelatih, sedangkan Xiah ama Micky yang sudah nenteng-nenteng Laptop, menghambur kearah para namja yang lagi istirahat ini.

"Yo!" Yoochun & Junsu cengar-cengir gak jelas ke namja-namja yang bakal jadi calon korban mereka ini.

"Aish, tumben. Ada apa nih? Punya minuman ga?" Hankyung langsung malak makhluk ga jelas itu. Eunhyuk saja sampai cengok karena Hankyung sudah ngabisin 5 botol ngalahin rekornya. (Ok, asal reader tau aja, botol yg dimaksud, botol yang ukuran gede itu)

"Nih, aku bawa berita baru." seringai Yoochun sambil duduk dan mulai membuka laptopnya. Namja yang lain sedikit menghiraukan YooSu, tapi tidak dengan dua namja yang masih serius mandangin _angel_ mereka. Tiba-tiba, pandangan Siwon & Yesung berubah sangar ketika melihat Changmin mendekati Kibum & Wookie dengan sok-sok ngajarin. Sementara pak pelatih yang ngajarin KiWook malah asik ngobrol ama Yunho, Teuki, ZhouRy, Donghae & Sungmin.

Wah wah, parah. Mana Changmin pake acara pegang-pegang KiWook lagi.

Tapi, Changmin kan cuma niat ngajarin kedua hyung-nya itu dan ia juga tidak tahu kalau ada dua pasang mata dari kejauhan yang sedang mengawasinya seraya berkata 'mati kau sikecil dbsk.' Ternyata kedua namja babo aka Siwon & Yesung, punya perasaan yang sama seperti Hankyung terhadap teman sekamar mereka.

"Berita apa si? Kayanya seru deh." Ujar Shindong dengan bumbu snack yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Ah~ Shindong hyung mah gak seru. Habisnya hyung tidak punya pair sih." dengus Yoochum sambil mengotak-atik laptopnya. Rasanya, yang ada disana tidak tertarik dengan apa yang diberitakan YooSu, sukur-sukur Shindong mau merespon! Dasar dua makhluk gaje yang gak tahu di untung!

"Memang penting ya? Kami harus tau gitu?" Basa-basi Eunhyuk yang berebut botol minuman terakhir sama Gege. Menghormati kedua namja yang jauh-jauh datang ke dorm mereka ini.

"Kebetulan, Eunhyuk-ah yang bicara, kita mulai dari kau saja." ujar Junsu pada Yoochun dan Eunhyuk yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Yo-i, ini aku lagi cari forumnya." timpal Yoochun. Eunhyuk semakin tak mengerti & berhenti dari acara rebutan botol. "Wuih ketemu! Banyak video fannya juga."

"Hiaaah, Hyukie serasi juga." tambah Junsu lebay. Eunhyuk yang tidak minat awalnya langsung nyerobot ditengah-tengah namja itu. Dan...

TARAAA

Ada fotonya bersama Hae yang kebetulan sedang telanjang dada & Hae tepat sedang merangkulnya. Mata Hyukie langsung melebar melihat foto segede layar laptop itu.

"Aish. Apa-apaan ini!" gumamnya sambil menutupi layar laptop. Memang sih, ia pernah berfoto seperti itu dengan Hae & itu cuma mau pamer otot siapa yang paling gede & ternyata Hae yang punya! Lagipula, foto itu juga diambil sama umma SuJu kok, tapi kenapa bisa kepublish gini?

"Itu forum kao dengan Hae. Pair kalian yang paling banyak minatnya loh." terang Junsu.

"Pa-pair apa sih?" tanya Hyukie benar-benar babo. Ia baru tahu kalau ada forum seperti itu."Ini fans yang buat. Kalau kau ingin banyak tambah fans, kalian harus melakukan fanservice. Ya, kaya aku dan Junsu."

"Memang, kalian juga ada?"

"Tentu. Pair kita ada diposisi 2. Diposisi pertama ada Jaemma & Yunppa." Jelasnya lagi. "Asal kau tau saja ya, kami suka baca ff kau dan Hae loh~. Jangan-jangan, kalian juga ada apa-apanya nih~"

"Jangan-jangan, kau pernah ciuman dengan Hae..." Goda Yoochun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Agh. Ti-tidak. Aku tidak pernah!" Elak Hyukie sambil blushing seketika. Memang sih, dia tahu di SuJu ada pair, tapi, itu cuma karena sekamar di dorm & dapat bagian vocal +dancenya yg dipasangkan. Hae memang bisa diajak nyambung & Hyukie merasa nyaman berada didekatnya... Tapi... Kenapa malah diselewengkan kaya gini!

"oh ya, Hyukie. Aku mau tanya." YooSu merapatkan posisi mereka ke Eunhyuk.

"Ini pribadi ya." goda Junsu. Eunhyuk langsung nelen ludah. "melihat foto tadi, kau tidak diapa-apakan dengan Hae, kan?" bisik mereka pelan.

"Ma-maksud kalian apa?"

"Kami suka liat Yunppa melakukannya pada Jaemma tiap malam. Semua gara-gara FF, memang, kau tidak pernah baca?"

"A-Apa lagi itu?" Eunhyuk semakin merinding dengan hawa YooSu. "ada apa memangnya denganku?"

"Itu~, putting Hyukie-ah..." mereka berbisik menggoda ketelinga Hyukie.

Eunhyuk semakin melebarkan mata sipitnya."A...a...apa..." paras Hyukie pucat mendengar bisikan kedua namja itu.

"Nih, baca dah, biar kau tahu sendiri. Ada banyak loh~" tawar Junsu dengan senyum setan.

Dengan segera, Eunhyuk merampas laptop Yoochun & serius membaca kata perkata dari lembar putih yg tertera rapi itu.

"Xixi, sudah dapat 1 mangsa, my dolphin." Ujar Yoochun sambil terkikik geli.

TBC

RCL yah ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 datang ~ ^o^/

0o0

"Jae, kenapa ada disini?" Heechul menghampiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong meliriknya dingin lalu mengacuhkannya. Aish, dia sengaja tidak masuk ke dalam karena malas melihat Heechul, ternyata orang itu malah tengah menghampirinya. "Sudah lama kau tidak kesini." Heechul semakin sksd. Dia tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong membencinya. Jaejoong tetap tak menghiraukan Heechul. "Kau sendirian? Dengan Yunho-ah tidak?"

"Berisik! Kenapa kau itu cerewet sekali, sih!" Bentak Jaejoong. Heechul hanya bisa diam meresponnya.

"Nih, Jae ada disini. Lho? Heechul juga ada disini?" Yunho keluar brsama Teuki dan Sungmin karena umma suju itu menanyai Jaejoong, makanya, Yunho mengajak dua orang itu dimana Jae berada.

"Huwaa, Yunho-ah. Lama tak jumpa." Heechul beranjak & mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yunho, membuat Jeje membulatkan mata bulatnya. Sekilas, Heechul tengah mencium Yunho yang Yunho sih mau-mau saja. Tapi, seseorang menghentikannya sebelum Jaejoong bertindak.

"Hyung, ini bukan fanservice. Sebaiknya jangan lakukan itu." dengus Sungmin. Ya, Sungmin tidak suka melihat adegan yang akan dilakukan oleh hyungnya itu.

"Hihi, mian. Jadi kebiasaan deh kalau lihat namja ganteng." Ujar heechul sambil nyengir kuda. Jaejoong bisa melihat paras kecewa diwajah Yunnie-nya. Dalam kesempatan itu, Jaejoong langsung menarik lengan Yunho menjauh dari Heechul.

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih? Yunho itu bukan mainanmu! Jangan suka ciumi orang seenakmu dong!" decak Jaejoong sewot lalu menarik Yunho pergi. Heechul kembali diam, kenapa Jaejoong sensitif sekali padanya.

"Heechul-ah. Kau harus ikut aku." perintah sang umma ketika punggung Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Aish, Heechul lupa kalau dia tidak latihan. Ia juga lupa ada umma suju disini! Ash, itu sama saja dia cari mati kalau datang kesini. 'Ah, Heechul paboya' batinnya. 'Ini semua gara-gara Hankyung-ah! Aku sampai stress, kan!' Umpat batinnya sambil menyalahkan orang yang tidak bersalah.

0o0

"Hei, magnae. Kau sedang apa?" Kini Yoochun dan Junsu menghampiri Kyu yang masih asik main PSP dan membiarkan Hyukie duduk merinding di dekat Yesung & Siwon -yang masih mandangin _angel_ mereka-.

"Hyungdeul tidak lihat ya aku sedang apa?" Jawab Kyu tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar PSP. Karena merasa tidak dipedulikan, Junsu merebut PSP dari tangan Kyu."Yaaah ~ Hyung ini mau apa sih? Kan lagi seru~" Ujar Kyu kcewa.

"Kami mau bertanya padamu. Jadi PSP-nya, aku pegang dulu. Ok!"

"Ya, Ya, Baiklah! Mengganggu saja..." Gerutu Kyu dengn wajah pasrah. Sedangkan 2 namja itu terkikik geli.

Pada saat itu, tiba-tiba semua mata tertuju pada Teuki dan Sungmin yang membawa masuk Heechul. Ash, pasti akan jadi hal heboh!

"Nah, kebetulan ada orang yang kami maksud, sekarang, jawab pertanyaan kami ya~" ujar Yoochun dan di jawab dengan anggukan lemah Kyu.

"Menurutmu, Sungmin imut tidak?" Junsu memulai pertanyaan.

"Hah? Maksud hyung apa sih?" Kyu balik bertanya dengan pura-pura babo. Masa dia harus bilang Sungmin imut? Lebih baik bilang dirinya sendiri saja yang imut!

"Aish, jawab dong, Kyu. Kalian kan sudah sekamar bertahun-tahun, Masa kyu tidak menyadari kalau Sungmin itu imut." Cerocos si Xiah.

"Andwae! Aku tidak akur dengan Sungmin-ah kalau dikamar. Dia selalu mau menang sendiri. Mataku sampai sakit lihat barang-barang pink-nya." Dengus Kyu sambil mengambil kembali PSP-nya. Kedua namja itu pasang tampang kecewa. "Dia juga suka mengomeliku dan memukulku dengan _bunny pink_-nya kalau aku sedang main _starcraft_ku. Masa aku bilang dia imut? Ogah!"

"Ah, kukira kalian akur juga dikamar karena tiap kami lihat konser, kalian selalu akrab." desah Junsu diikuti dengan anggukan Yoochun.

"Itukan memang tuntutan couple. Aku hanya melakukan itu demi elf. Jujur saja, aku lebih memilih Wookie-hyung yang tidak lebay seperti Sungmin-hyung."

"Ah, Magnae pabo-ah." gerutu Junsu sambil mengotak atik laptop-nya.

"Padahal, kalian terlihat cocok, fic-nya saja sampai mau menyaingi EunHae nih." Tambah Yoochun sambil menghambur ke Junsu.

"EH? Fic? Masa? Ada FF tentang aku dan si sok manis itu?" tanya Kyu sambil menyerobot YooSu dan melakukan hal sama seperti Eunhyuk.

Berbeda reaksi dengan Hyukie, magnae itu malah snyum-senyum sendiri karena di FF itu dia menjadi pihak yang mendominasi Sungmin. Sama dengan Hyukie, kini, magnae itu juga sedang baca FF NC yang sengaja dibuka YooSu barusan.

"Eh? Kita dapat 1 mangsa lagi ya?" tanya Yoochun heran & Junsu hanya mengangguk bego.

0o0

Jaejoong mendorong masuk tubuh Yunho ke dalam mobilnya. Yunho merasakan gelagat aneh dari namja di hadapan-nya ketika Jaejoong membanting tubuhnya kesisi pintu lain.

"...Boo, Boo?"

Jaejoong meremas kemeja Yunho dengan erat, setitik air diujung matanya mulai merembes keluar. "…kau ingin apa? Tidak cukupkah hanya dengan diriku?"

"Ma, Maksudmu apa, Jae?"

"Aku cemburu! Aku tidak mau kau disentuh yang lain selain aku! Tidakkah kau mengerti kalau aku mencintaimu, Yunho-ah!"

"A-aku tahu, aduuh, sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi." Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong, ya, Jaejoong adalah kekasih yang ia cintai dan tentu saja publik tidak tahu dengan hubungan rahasia YunJae ini.

"Hiks..." Jaejoong mulai tenang dipelukan Yunho."…Yunho-ah, mau cium." pinta Jae. Aish, selain banyak mengeluh, cerewet & cengeng, ternyata kekasihnya itu manja sekali.

"Iya-iya, my Boo sayang." Yunho menyentuh kedua pipi pucat Jaejoong & melayangkan bibirnya didahi Jaejoong.

Namun di kesempatan itu, tangan nakal Jaejoong mulai membuka kancing kemeja Yunho. Yunho kaget.

"Jae! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bisiknya. Bukannya berhenti, Jaejoong semakin menjadi-jadi, ia mulai membelai dada Yunho sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Mata nakalnya juga mulai menghanyutkan pikiran Yunho. Jaejoong yang menggoda seperti ini...

GLEKK. Yunho menelan ludah tidak sabar, dan…

BRUUK.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong. Membalik keadaan. Jaejoong tersenyum menang. Dia bisa membuat seorang Yunho bertekuk lutut seperti ini & Yunhopun sama, hanya Jae yang bisa membuat pertahanannya lumpuh.

Bibir merahnya, rambut hitam nan lembutnya, bola mata yg menyihirnya, tangan kecil dan tubuh mungilnya...

Dan pada saat itulah, Yunho melahap seorang Jaejoong di parkiran dorm SuJu, di mobil Black yang sepi ini.

0o0

Semua anak yang ada disini langsung menyerubungi Teuki dan Heechul kecuali Hyukie yang masih merinding disko dengan laptop Yoochun.

"Heechul-ah! Apa pantas seorang penyanyi sepertimu keluyuran di saat waktu latihan? Kau tahu, waktu debut kita tinggal sebentar lagi & kau malah menghilang begini?" Tukas sang umma dengan wajah sewotan.

Para pelatih, Changmin & YooSu lebih memilih berdiri jauh dari kumpulan anak suju itu.

"Heechul-ah! Kau dengar aku tidak! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Teuki mencengkram pipi Heechul dengan suara yang menggema, Heechul masih tetap diam dengan wajah datar. Ia tak mau memperpanjang masalah kalau ia menentang & membela diri.

"Hyung, sebaiknya ini dibicarakan—"

"Diam kau Siwon-ah! Cuma heenim ini yang suka keluyuran & sesuka hatinya! Dia harus dapat hukuman!" bentak Teuki. "Malam ini, kau tidak boleh makan dan juga tidur dikamarmu, kau harus tidur diruang tengah."

Penjelasan sang umma menghancurkan pertahanan Heechul. Tidak makan sih tidak masalah, tapi tidur diruang tengah?

"Hyung, kenapa? ini tidak adil." pintanya.

"Kau terima saja! Semua salahmu sendiri! Kalau ada mmber lain yang sama sepertimu, aku juga akan beri hukuman yang setimpal." Ujar Teuki sambil keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"Tapi, hyung." Hankyung mulai bicara dan meraih lengan Teuki untuk tidak pergi. "Kita harus pertimbangkan ini. Kau tahu, Heechul-ah tidak bisa tidur di tempat seperti itu." ucapnya halus.

"Aku tidak peduli & keputusanku sudah bulat. Lepaskan aku!" Leeteuk melepas diri dan ia langsung pergi dari ruang ini, diikuti Kangin dibelakangnya untuk menuju dorm.

Anak-anak bubar dari kerumunan. Hankyung menghampiri Heechul yang masih diam di tempatnya. "Keputusan itu tidak adil." Jelas Hankyung sambil menyentuh bahu Heechul. "Kau tidak apa?" Hankyung terkesiap ketika Heechul dengan kasar menapik tangan yang ada di bahunya.

"Tidak usah berbuat sejauh itu." Dengus Heechul lalu ia juga pergi dari ruangan, meninggalkan Hankyung yang terdiam. 'Tahu begini, lebih baik aku tidak pulang saja.' Batinnya.

0o0

"Kibum-ah." Siwon memanggil Kibum yang tengah duduk di dekat Hyukie untuk istirahat. Si cute Kibum itu menoleh kearah Siwon yang sedang berkumpul dengan anak-anak SuJu M dan pak pelatih. Dengan sedikit isyarat dari kepala Kibum yang agak memiring dari kejauhan, Siwon tahu kalau _angel_ yang selama ini dipujanya diam-diam ini, menanyakan 'apa?'.

"Tolong tunggu aku, jangan ke dorm duluan, ok!" Pinta Siwon dan Kibum mengangguk kecil disertai senyum yang membuat Siwon klepeg-klepeg, lalu Siwon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke pak pelatih lagi karena dia takut jantungan melihat _senyum sang snower_.

"Ayo ke dorm." Ajak Shindong pada member yang latihannya sudah selesai. Dia langsung beranjak pergi sebelum mendapat respon dari yang lain. Sungmin juga ikut beranjak & akan mengekor Shindong, Kyu melihatnya sejak tadi & ia langsung mecah dari SuJu M kemudian tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Sungmin sambil senyum geje.

"Eh, Kyu? Ada apa?" Toleh Sungmin ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pinggangnya.

"ne,ne... Tidak apa." Ujar Kyu gugup sambil menarik tangannya kembali dari Sungmin. Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan gelagat Kyu hanya tersenyum kecil. Membuat Kyu jadi malu sendiri. Sepertinya Kyu mulai sadar kalau Sungmin itu Agyeo ~"Ya! Ya! Ayo cepat hyung ke dorm dan buatkan aku masakan ya, aku lapar." pinta Kyu sambil mendorong punggung Sungmin pelan. Otak Kyu rupanya sudah tersihir FF NC'a KyuMin sehingga membayangkan tidak-tidak ketika melihat hyungnya itu. Sungmin yang heranpun hanya bisa menurut sambil keluar.

"Ah, kami juga ikut ke dorm!" ujar YooSu bersamaan. "Hyukie, jangan lupa bawa laptopku lagi ya ~" teriak Yoochun.

"...i,...i,iya..." jawab Hyukie tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Lalu, YooSu menghampiri Changmin yang berdiri disamping pintu dan ada Yesung disampingnya."Changmin-ah, umma & appa kemana?" sapa Junsu & hanya dijawab dengan angkatan bahu Max. Max tengah memperhatikan anak-anak SuJu M yang lagi ngumpul ketimbang 2 hyungnya ini. Dan itu yang membuat Yesung mengawasinya karena ia melihat Max senyum-senyum kearah Wookie-nya.

"Oh,,, kau mau ikut kami ke dorm SuJu, tidak?" Ujar Junsu lagi.

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku mencium bau keberuntungan disini." geleng Changmin pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dasar kau ini. Yesung-hyung mau bareng?" Kini Yoochun menanyai Yesung.

"Ah, tidak usah. Kalian duluan saja."Jawab Yesung singkat.

"Ok. Kami duluan." Akhirnya, kedua namja pembawa virus itu menghilang dari ruangan dan tak berapa lama, anak-anak SuJu M pun mulai bubar. Pak pelatihpun mulai keluar ruangan. Siwon langsung menghambur kearah Kibum yang masih duduk manis, menunggu dengan setia. Sedangkan Kyu langsung menabrak Henry & Zhoumi yang tengah jalan keluar. Hankyung ikut menghampiri SiBum dan pergi keluar dorm bersama mereka. Sedangkan Changmin menghampiri Wookie yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dan Yesung.

"Hyung, ada debut ya?" tanya Max langsung jeplak.

"Iya, 2 hari lagi, biasa di Cha-"

"Changsa, kan?" potong Changmin. Wookie mengerutkan alisnya & mengangguk kecil. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan namja jangkung ini.

"YEAY! Sudah kuduga! Hyung, aku minta oleh-olehnya ya? Ya? Please~" Ratap Max seperti orang yang tidak diberi makan selama setahun sama appa ummanya.

"Iya. Baiklah. Tentu saja." senyum Wookie ramah.

"Huwa a a a! Gomawo ya, Hyung!" begitu senangnya, Max dengan refleks memeluk tubuh kecil Wookie sehingga membuat mata sipit Yesung terbuka lebar.

"EKHHEMM!" Yesung sewot dan berkat itu, Wookie melepas pelukan Max. "Ayo kita ke dorm." ujar Yesung sambil menarik Wookie.

"Ayo, Changmin-ah, kau juga ikut." ajak Wookie dan lalu, magnae dbsk itu membuntut dibelakang dengan riang.

Karena yang lain sudah pergi ke dorm, Eunhyuk pun menutup laptop Yoochun dan membawanya bersama barang-barangnya yang lain.

"Hyukie! Tunggu aku!" Jerit Hae yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya. Namun, Hyukie tetap berjalan keluar. "Hyung!" panggil Hae lagi tapi tetap tak dihiraukan. Hae mempercepat gerakannya dan menyusul langkah Eunhyuk. "Hyukie! Tunggu!" Panggilnya lagi, tapi kali ini Hyukie berlari kecil meningglkan Hae. Hae menghentikan langkahnya. Menyerah mengejar Hyukie.

"Aish, ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanyanya. Tapi, dia tak mempedulikan hal itu & berjalan santai menuju dorm.

**TBC**

Note : Ga ada yg ktinggalankan? Hae yg terakhr kan? Yosh!*ikut lari ama Hyukkie* Hohohoho ~ *Plak*

RnR pleaseee ~ :3 *muka kucing*


	3. Chapter 3

Note :

Hehehe, mian ada author stress ngerepotin ==, CHAPTER 3 (UPDATE from HIATUS!)Chingudeul ~ sebenernya, ini fic ptamaQ ttg K-Pop. Jadi, mian kalo byk kesalahan. Fic penghilang setress sebelum UAN nih, HUFT T.T

**Warning : **BL or Yaoi (aku tak bisa hidup tanpa itu!*dibunuh), maybe OOC, maybe Typos, tidak mengikuti EYD yang benar.

**Don't Like? DONT DON READ!**

**Disclaimer :** SM Entertainment (Semua Milik Entertainment)

**Genre:** Teserahlah ~

"**Ketika SuJu disentuh Dbsk"**

-DrarryLova-

Entah kenapa perasaan Siwon tidak tenang. Ia merasa sebal kalau Hankyung berjalan bersamanya dan Kibum. Apalagi, Kibum lebih banyak berceloteh dengan namja asal RRC ini. Aish, mana jalan ke dorm masih sedikit jauh. Ia tidak suka Kibum-nya itu akrab dengan Hankyung.

"Hyung." Panggil Siwon yang berjalan dibelakang Hankyung dan Kibum. Kedua namja di depan terhenti dari langkahnya juga menghentikan perbincangannya dan menoleh pada Siwon.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hankyung. Tentu ia tahu kalau Siwon menyahutnya, bukan Kibum.

"Tadi hyung keluar, kan? Aku kan titip barbel, hyung membelinya tidak?"

"Astaga. Aku lupa! Aku masih menyimpannya di bagasi mobil. Mianhae Siwon-ah, aku ambil dulu kalau begitu." Jelas Hankyung sambil berbalik dari arah menuju dorm.

"Hyung, mau kami tunggu?" Tanya Kibum polos.

"Tidak usah. Kalian duluan saja ke dorm." Jawab Hankyung lalu berlari kecil menuju tempat parkiran.

"Ayo, Kibum-ah!" Ujar Siwon dengan senyum senang sambil menarik tangan Kibum.

0o0

Hankyung berjalan kecil sambil memutar-mutar gantungan kunci mobilnya dan bersiul pelan. Setelah sampai di sebuah mobil flat merah tak beratap miliknya yang terparkir di pinggir garasi, ia langsung membuka bagasinya dan mengambil sepasang barbel yang dipesan Siwon.

"Ugh ~"

Gerakan Hankyung terhenti. Diparkiran memang sangat sepi saat ini. Tapi, itu suara apa?

"...Sakit,hhnh..."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Hankyung bergerak pelan untuk menutup bagasi mobilnya dan menoleh ke sekeliling. Lalu, pandangan mata sipitnya tertumpu pada mobil milik Jaejoong yang sedikit bergoyang lalu diam kembali. Tak berapa lama, mobil itu bergoyang lagi seakan-akan ada kejadian didalamnya.

Dengan penasaran dan rasa deg-degan, Hankyung meletakkan barbel yang di pegangnya itu diatas bagasi mobilnya dan berjalan pelan menuju mobil Jaejoong.

Sedikit lagi ia tepat di belakang mobil mercy bercorak blackbery itu. Suara gaduh dan erangan-erangan kecil terdengar lagi dengan samar-samar.

"Akh!pelan-pel...ahh..." Pekikan yang terlintas itu membuat Hankyung semakin berdegup cemas. Bukan karena ia nanti harus nosebleed melihat kejadian didalam, tapi, dia hanya khawatir, apakah orang yang memekik itu sedang tersiksa ataukah dipaksa? Dan itu seperti pekikan dari temannya sendiri, Kim Jaejoong!

Tanpa disadari, Hankyung sudah berdiri di tepi pintu mobil Jaejoong dan mata sipitnya langsung terbuka lebar saat melihat Jaejoong yang sedang meraung kesakitan. Ya, ia bisa melihat punggung Yunho yang sedang menyerang titik sensitif di dada Jaejoong berkali-kali.

Dengan segera dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, Hankyung langsung membuka pintu mobil yang rupanya tidak dikunci. Dia menarik kemeja Yunho dari belakang agar menjauh dari Jaejoong sekaligus menariknya keluar dari mercy itu.

BUAAK!

"Hankyung-ah! Hentikan!" Jaejoong yang tidak sadar kalau Hanyung telah menarik Yunho keluar, langsung ikut turun keluar sekaligus panik melihat Hankyung baru saja membogem kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong, hah? Dasar lelaki tidak tahu diri!" Umpat Hankyung yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Yunho yang tadi hilang keseimbangan, terjatuh begitu cepat ketika seseorang meninju pipinya. Dia langsung menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Dasar bajingan!" Hankyung yang tak terkendali itu lagi-lagi akan meninju Yunho. Namun, dengan segera Jaejoong menahan tubuh Hankyung dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Hankyung dari belakang untuk menahannya.

"Jangan pukul Yunho lagi..." Pinta Jaejoong sampai tak sadar kalau ia menangis dipunggung Hankyung. Ia tidak mau melihat Yunho-nya dipukul seperti tadi.

"H-hyung, kenapa? Dia sudah menyakitimu, kan? Ke-kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Hankyung heran.

Yunho beranjak dan membersihkan kemejanya yang terkena debu juga mengusap pipinya yang sedikit sakit."Biar aku yang jelaskan." Ucap leader dbsk ini dengan tegas & sedikit merintih.

**Flashback**

Seorang pemuda cantik tengah duduk menunggu disebuah cafee kecil siang ini. Kulit pucat & rambut hitamnya membuat tampang polosnya menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Tapi, sepertinya namja itu tidak peduli terhadap orang-orang yang memandangnya dan malah celingukan kearah lain, mencari orang yang ditunggunya. Lalu, tak berapa lama, orang yang di tunggunya datang.

"Jae-hyung!" Lambai namja itu sambil menghampiri tempat duduk Jaejoong. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi ketika sudah menduduki dirinya dibangku seberang Jaejoong.

"Hankyung-ah! Katakan padaku kalau ciuman yang dilakukan Heenim malam itu adalah nyata!" Jelas Jaejoong to the point.

"Eh?" Hankyung cengok dengan perkataan umma dbsk itu setelah meminum coffeenya yang telah di pesan Jaejoong beberapa menit lalu.

"Benar,kan? Dia menciummu, kan?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan mata yang semakin bulat.

"I-itu benar. Memang, ada apa hyung?"

"Kenapa kau mau, Hankyung-ah! Dan kenapa Heenim sampai berani melakukannya?" Kini suara Jaejoong sedikit naik oktaf. Hankyung terdiam. Ya, dia juga tak bisa mendeskripsikan kejadian malam itu dengan pasti. Dan ia juga heran kenapa Heechul menciumnya di depan Elf? Di depan publik? Dan itu adalah bibirnya? Dan kenapa dia mau & tidak marah dengan perlakuan teman sekamarnya itu?

"Hankyung-ah." Jaejoong merampas jemari Hankyung sehingga membuat Hankyung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Katakan padaku kalau kau menyukai Heechul-ah." Jelas Jaejoong dengan mata serius.

"Eh? Itu tidak mungkin! Aku dan dia sama-sama namja." Elak Hankyung paksa sambil mencoba lepas dari genggaman Jaejoong.

"Hankyung-ah, tatap aku! Aku yakin kalau kau menyimpan perasaan yang aneh terhadap Heechul-ah. Aku lihat kejadian malam itu. Itu alami! Aku rasa, dia juga pasti menyukaimu."

"Tapi, Jae-hyung..." Hankyung meragu antara perasaannya, pikirannya, dan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa. Perasaanmu itu tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Kau harus perjuangkan rasa itu." Yakin Jaejoong. Hankyung terdiam sejenak, membuat Jaejoong penasaran apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Lalu, Hankyung tergerak untuk mengambil ponsel disakunya dan menekan tombol dengan lincahnya.

"Halo? Heechul-ah? Kau ada dimana? Mian, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Iya, hari ini. Dicaffee biasa saja. Nde, tunggu aku ya." Hankyung lalu memutuskan kontak telepon dengan Heechul dan kembali menatap Jaejoong yang menunggu. "Aku akan bertemu dan akan menjelaskannya setelah ini." Jelas Hankyung.

"Bagus. Itu lebih baik."

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu ya, hyung." Ujar Hankyung sambil meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Setelah Hankyung hilang dari pandangannya, Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya dan melipat kedua tangannya dengan bernafas lega.

"Semoga saja namja itu bisa membuat Heechul jatuh cinta. Biar aku tidak risih kalau Yunho-ah dekat-dekat dengannya." Ungkapnya sebal.

**Flashback End**

Kyuhyun yang berlari-lari hingga melewati hyung-hyungnya akhirnya tiba di dorm. Bukannya bergegas kekamar untuk menaruh barang-barang yang dibawanya, namja itu malah melesat kedapur dengan begitu semangatnya.

"Sungmin-hyung, masak apa untukku! Lho?" Maknae Su-Ju itu terhenti dan kecewa ketika hanya ada 1 orang saja didapur.

"Kyu? Ada apa sih teriak-teriak begitu?" Tanya Teuki bete sambil berbalik kehadapan Kyuhyun dan membawa secangkir teh hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya tadi dan tentunya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lho? Umma, Sungmin-hyung dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang super babo. Teuki keluar dari dapur & berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana Kangin sedang duduk menonton TV disana.

"Diakan ada dikamar, Kyu. Lagipula kau ini aneh-aneh saja mencari Sungmin didapur sore-sore begini." Tukas Leeteuk dari luar dapur.

Kyuhyun sebal. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan sang umma dan Kangin setelah mendengar perkataan itu. Kangin menatap Teuki heran seakan-akan menanyakan gelagat Kyuhyun barusan. Tapi sang umma hanya menjawab dengan angkatan bahu.

"Aduuuh, tenggorokanku sakit sekali." Keluh Teuki sambil meminum teh hangatnya.

"Hyung kebanyakan teriak-teriak tadi saat memarahi Heechul. Kau pasti lelah, hyung." Ujar Kangin sambil memijat-mijat pundak Teuki.

0o0

BRAAK.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar dengan sedikit rusuh. Maknae ini benar-benar sedang sebal. Sungmin yang sedang berbaring tengkurap diranjang masih terfokus pada laptop pink-nya.

"Kenapa Kyu? Kau ribut sekali." Ujar Umin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada maknae teman sekamarnya itu.

"Hyung ~ Kan aku minta kau memasak untukku ~" Rewel Kyuhyun sambil menaruh tasnya.

"Tadinya sih mau, tapi saat sudah didapur, aku jadi males Kyu." Jelas Umin datar tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun & masih sibuk dengan _pink-elektro-nya_.

"Ah, hyung ~" Rengek Kyu lagi karena Umin tak meliriknya sama sekali.

Sungmin berbalik 90 derajat hingga wajahnya melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang berdiri di tepi pintu lemari. "Sudahlah Kyu, nanti juga Wookie dan Umma masak, kan? Aku lelah sekali, Kyu. Jangan merajuk seperti itu. Lebih baik, sini, kau istirahat sama aku." Ujar Umin polos sambil menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya & lalu kembali kepekerjaannya.

Kyu membatu. Hatinya berdebar-debar dan hidungnya kembang-kempis ketika Sungmin berkata seperti itu.

_~Lebih baik, sini, kau istirahat sama aku~_

'Apa maksudnya? Apa hyung ingin digrepe-grepe sama aku? Apa Sungmin-hyung juga menginginkan tubuhku? Apa sebenarnya dia juga berharap padaku?' Batin si maknae itu ge-er.

Apa Sungmin salah berkata seperti itu? Ternyata, otak yadong Kyuhyun masih aktif gara-gara FF NC KyuMin yang dibacanya dari pemberitahuan 2 namja aneh dari dbsk itu.

Tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun menatap namja yang sedang berbaring tak berdosa dihadapannya ini dengan mata kelamnya yang tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

Dag Dig Dug. Dag Dig Dug.

'Aish, Sungmin-hyung benar-benar imut.' Gumamnya, lalu, ia menggeleng pelan sambil menampar-nampar wajahnya. 'Tidak Kyu! Jangan sampai kau mengakui kalau ada namja yang lebih imut darimu. Sadar, Kyu! Sadar!'

Sungmin yang merasa resah akan tingkah laku teman sekamarnya itu mulai memberi respon. "Kyu, kau kenapa sih? Aku tahu kau juga lelah! Makanya sini, istirahat saja! Untuk malam ini kau boleh tidur diatas deh!" Bentak Sungmin kesal. Namun, Kyuhyun merasakan bentakan Sungmin malah menggoda untuknya.

Jantung Kyuhyun bagai loncat dari tempatnya. Matanyapun membulat sempurna. Memang, selama sekamar dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun selalu tidur dibawah karena ia benci dengan ranjang berwarna pink itu!

Tapi, untuk kali ini saja, biarkan Kyuhyun menaiki ranjang Sungmin...khukhukhu*evilkyu*

Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun menaiki tempat kosong yang dimaksud Sungmin sambil sesekali menelan ludah. Dia tetap pada posisi duduk sedangkan hyung-nya masih berbaring diam sambil fokus pada laptopnya & Kyuhyun terfokus pada tubuh namja disampingnya.

'Uwaah. Sungmin-hyung montok juga.' Jeritnya dalam hati dan tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun sudah menaruh kedua tangannya diatas bokong Sungmin yang masih terbalut dengan training bekas latihan tadi.

Tak ada respon pasti dari Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun meletakkan tangan _biadab_ itu di bokongnya. Toh, bagi Sungmin, itu bukanlah hal apa-apa & ia juga tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sedang kerasukan setan Yadong! Berkat respon Sungmin, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri tidur disamping Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus bokong Hyungnya itu dengan irama super lembut. Dan bagi Sungmin, belaian maknae itu membuat rasa lelahnya menghilang.

0o0

"Hyukie." Panggil Donghae ketika Eunhyuk baru saja masuk kekamar & mendebam pintu. Hae heran, iapun masuk kekamar & untung saja _si_ _monky_ itu tidak mengunci kamarnya.

Donghae menghela nafas & berkacak pinggang melihat Hyung-nya itu membenamkan diri dibalik selimut.

"Hyukie?" Tak ada jawaban dari namja yang dimaksud.

"Hyukie?" Sama saja.

"HyukJae?" Coba Donghae lagi. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Hae menghela nafas lagi.

"Eunhyuk?" Ada sedikit respon dari dalam selimut yang sedikit bergerak, namun, diam lagi.

"Lee HyukJae!" Tetap. Donghae seakan sedang memanggil sebuah batu. Untuk ini, Donghae masih bersabar.

"Lee HyukJae-Hyung!" Dengan nada tinggi, Hae memanggilnya lagi. Dengan terpaksa, Eunhyuk keluar dari selimutnya dengan wajah yang cukup kesal.

"Ada apa?" Bentaknya. Namun, dengan segera Donghae menghampirinya dan mencengkram pipinya.

"Ada juga aku yang tanya seperti itu! Kau kenapa sih?" Bentak Donghae tak mau kalah. Eunhyuk berdebar dan merinding menghadapi wajah Donghae sedekat itu. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hae, Eunhyuk dengan segera menutup matanya dan mengatupkan bibirnya. Menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat.

'Oh God. Jangan biarkan namja ini memperkosaku.' Batinnya memelas.

0o0

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Yunho, Hankyung menutup mulutnya & mukanya langsung memerah mengingat kejadian yang dilihatnya barusan. "Mian, aku tidak tahu, hyung." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Eh? Kau mimisan, Hankyung-ah." Timpal Jaejoong sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidung Hankyung. Tapi dengan segera Hankyung menghindar dan menyekanya sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah mengganggu kalian berdua."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tak masalah." Ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum ramah.

"Babo. Kau itu mengganggu tahu." Jelas Yunho sambil menatap Hankyung dengan muka sebal.

"Mian ~" Ucap Hankyung lagi sambil menunduk. Tapi tak berapa lama, dia menatap Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dengan muka innocent-nya.

Lalu, pemandangan itu terbesit lagi di kepala Hankyung saat menatap umma dbsk itu. Jaejoong yang mengerang kesakitan, mendesah-desah & menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam...ia juga melihat nipple merahnya yang semakin memerah akibat hisapan Yunho...

Saat itu jantung Hankyung berdebar-debar melihat sosok cantik yang sedang tersenyum manis ini...

PLAKK.

Yunho menempeleng kepala Hankyung sehingga membuat koko gege itu tersadar dari fikiran anehnya. "Jangan macam-macam kau! Jaejoong itu milikku." Ancam Yunho dengan wajah yang di seram-seramkan seseram mungkin.

"I-iya. Aku tahu Jae-hyung sangat cantik. Tapi, aku tetap menginginkan Heechul." Dengusnya sambil mengusap bekas tempeleng tangan Yunho.

"Kau juga, jangan sampai member lain tahu tentang hubunganku dan Yunho, ya?" Pinta Jaejoong dan langsung direspon dengan anggukan pasti Hankyung.

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya & menggandeng Jaejoong. "Yak. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke dorm."

TBC

Pliss, kasih Commennnttt sebagai tanda maaf saya sebagai author bangkeee yang mengabaikan fic ini begitu saja (_ _)

Saia akan menghidupkannya kembalayyy~ mianhae~ *cium-cium YeWook*


	4. Chapter 4

Note :

Sebagai permintaan maaf karena udah lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget HIATUS, aku berusaha membuat cerita kelanjutan fic ini sampai tamat…

Semoga masih ada readers lamaku yang masih setia membaca dan terima kasih telah menunggu (_ _)

**Don't Like? DONT DON READ!**

**Disclaimer :** SM Entertainment (Semua Milik Entertainment)

**Genre:** Teserahlah ~

"**Ketika SuJu disentuh Dbsk"**

-DrarryLova-

Yesung yang masih menggandeng tangan Wookie akhirnya sampai didepan kamar mereka. Sebelum Yesung memutar knop pintu kamarnya, ia menoleh sinis kebelakang.

"Changmin-ah. Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Changmin yang rupanya mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Ah, a-aku ingin ikut dengan hyungdeul." Jawab Changmin babo.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu, kau masuk saja bersama kami kekamar." Ujar Wookie ramah pada namja yang lebih muda dari mereka ini. Mendengar penjelasan Wookie, Changmin merasa tenang & tengah ikut masuk ke kamar yang telah dibuka Wookie.

"Eits, tidak bisa. Kau tidak boleh masuk!" Cegah Yesung & menghentikan langkah Changmin untuk masuk kekamar mereka. Lalu, namja berkepala besar ini langsung mendebam pintu tepat diwajah Changmin. Changmin garuk-garuk kepala mendapat reaksi tadi.

'Aneh sekali Yesung-hyung itu, apakah YeWook Couple benar-benar ada?' tanyanya sendiri. "Hm, masa bodoh ah." Ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar yang cukup berbau aneh itu.

0o0

Sementara didalam kamar YeWook…

"Hyung! Kenapa bersikap seperti itu pada Changmin-ah? Kan jarang-jarang mereka mau main kesini." Nasihat Wookie dengan muka kesalnya yang tetap saja innocent. Yesung yang dibentak hanya memasang tampang stoic.

Wookie tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada hyung-nya yang berwajah dingin itu sekarang. Yesung yang sedang serius itu memegang pundak Wookie dan menjatuhkan tubuh namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu keranjang dan Yesung menindih dan mengunci tubuh itu dengan tubuhnya yang tepat berada diatas Wookie.

Wajah Yesung yang berada diatasnya mulai mendekati wajah Wookie. Wookie tahu disetiap Yesung bersikap seperti itu padanya! Dengan segera, Wookie mempersiapkan diri karena ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung setelahnya. Wookie menutup kedua matanya & membuka sedikit bibirnya & tanpa banyak kata, Yesung langsung melahap bibir mungilnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu bibir mereka bertaut dalam posisi seperti itu hingga Yesung mengakhirinya. Tak ada tangan yang nakal, maupun ciuman brutal, yang ada hanya biasanya.

"Kau tahu Wookie, aku hanya tak ingin ada yang melihatku seperti ini." Ucap Yesung dingin. Ia beranjak meninggalkan Wookie dalam diam. Namja berkepala bulat itu pergi untuk membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi pribadi mereka.

Wookie mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk diranjang itu. Ia lalu merenungkan semuanya. Ya, setiap orang yang pernah sekamar dengan hyung-nya yang mencintai ddangkoma ini terus saja tidak betah & meminta pindah kekamar lain.

Gosipnya, Yesung-hyung suka menggrepe-grepe teman sekamarnya & suka menciumi bibir mereka dikamar ini. Salah satu korban Yesung adalah Kyuhyun. Maknae itu pernah satu kamar dengan Yesung yang memang saat itu Yesung sendirian dikamarnya. Saat itu, Kyuhyun masih member baru & dia tidak mendapat jatah kamar & akhirnya ditempatkan bersama Yesung. Dan saat itu, Kyuhyun masih pengecut & tidak berani bilang pada hyung-hyung yang lain kalau Yesung sangatlah aneh. Setelah tidak tahan. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun ambil tindakan dengan tidur diruang tengah sehingga menarik para hyung-nya selain Yesung.

Ketika ditanya, Kyuhyun mencurhati kejadian yang menimpanya selama sebulan setelah sekamar dengan Yesung. Curhatan dan tangisan Kyuhyun dibenari oleh Heechul dan Shindong yang memang pernah menjadi korbannya juga. Tapi meskipun begitu, tidak ada yang mau menolong maknae kecil yang tak berdaya itu…

Kecuali Wookie. Dia prihatin dengan member baru seperti Kyuhyun & ia juga tak percaya kalau Yesung bersikap seperti itu. Akhirnya, ia menawarkan diri untuk bertukar tempat dengan Kyuhyun. Ia dengan Yesung, dan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin.

Awalnya, ia juga kaget saat malam itu Yesung menggrepe-grepenya. Tapi, ia mencoba tidak tegang & pura-pura tidur namun sesekali berusaha menghindar. Malam itu juga, ia merasakan untuk kedua kalinya ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kulit bibirnya. Ya, Yesung menciumnya.

Semenjak kejadian itu, setiap malam Yesung selalu melakukan ritual itu terhadapnya yang sedang tidur. Awalnya, Wookie juga tidak tahan, tapi, ia tidak mungkin menyerah & memutuskan kepercayaan hyungdeulnya terhadapnya. Dia hanya menganggap perlakuan yang Yesung berikan padanya hanyalah karena Yesung-hyung merasa kesepian atau bawaan dari lahir.

Lagipula, hingga saat ini, Yesung tidak melecehkannya hingga titik yang paling jauh & namja aneh yang sekamar dengannya ini juga sangat baik padanya. Apalagi, namja itu punya suara khas yang merdu sehingga ia mengaguminya.

Memang aneh rasanya bila bibirnya disentuh oleh seorang namja & Yesung adalah namja pertama yang melakukannya pada Wookie. Meski yang lain tak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu, Wookie tetap akan bertahan untuk tetap sekamar dengan Yesung demi Kyuhyun & ketenangan member yang lain.

0o0

Yoochun & Junsu menghampiri ruang tengah. Kangin dan Leeteuk tampak sedang tenang saat itu & kedua namja aneh itu berniat untuk sedikit mengganggu mereka.

"Wah, wah, Kangin-hyung emang yang paling mengerti sang umma ya." Goda Junsu.

"Iya. Sampai dipijat-pijat gitu ~ Aish, so sweet-nya ~ Kalian cocok sekali loh." Tambah Yoochun sambil menduduki diri diseberang sofa dan diikuti Junsu.

"Ah, masa sih?" Tanya Kangin malu-malu.

"Ne. benar kok. Umma cantik, pasti Kangin-hyung yang jadi appa-nya, kan?" Puji Yoochun dan diikuti dengan senyum-senyum tidak jelas dari namja yang bernama asli Kim Young Woon itu.

"Aish. Kalian berdua bicara apa sih?" Tegur Leeteuk tidak mengindahkan. "Micky, Xiah, dimana Yunho-ah, Joongie dan maknae kalian?"

"Lho? Kukira mereka sudah sampai di dorm." Terang Yoochun. Tak lama kemudian, Changmin muncul dari dalam dan menghampiri ruang tengah sehingga sedikit menjawab pertanyaan Teuki. Maknae dbsk itu juga ikut-ikutan duduk disofa putih bersama kedua hyung-nya.

"Kami pulang." Terdengar suara dari arah pintu dorm. Lalu, orang-orang yang baru saja datang itu menghampiri ruang tengah. Mereka adalah Yunho, Jaejoong, Hankyung, Henry dan Zhoumi. Sepertinya, mereka orang terakhir yang sampai dirumah.

Yunho, Jaejoong, Henry & Zhoumi ikut duduk diruang tengah sedangkan Hankyung langsung berlalu kedalam.

"Wah, sudah malam ya. Kami menginap disini saja ya, umma?" Pinta Yunho pada Leeteuk.

"Ya! Kau tahu-kan, Yunho-ah! Dorm kami itu sempit tahu! Kalian mau tidur dimana, hah?" Elak Leeteuk.

"Kita bisa ikut tidur bersama member yang lain, kan." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Terserah saja. Tapi, kalian jangan tidur dikamarku. Sudah sempit tidur sama Kangin. Dia itu menghabiskan tempat." Sindir Leeteuk sebal.

"Ya, hyung, kok gitu ngomongnya ~" Rajuk Kangin.

"Biarin!" Jawab Leeteuk masa bodoh.

"Yo! Kalau begitu, kami mau referensi kamar deh~ ayo, Su-ie." Ujar Yoochun sambil beranjak dan mengajak Junsu kedalam dimana kamar member suju berada.

"Aku juga mau menginap." Tambah Henry sambil berlalu kedalam dengan nada biasa saja.

"Hei, kalau begitu aku juga! Mochi ~ tunggu aku~" Zhoumi buru-buru mengejar Henry kedalam.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian juga ikut-iku—" Ucapan Teuki tidak ia teruskan karena kedua namja yang suka disebut-sebut ZhouRy itu sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Kita tidur dimana, Yunho-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Santai saja, nanti juga ada tempat kok." Terang Yunho datar. "Teuki-hyung. Aku juga mau minum dong. Masa tamu tidak dikasih minum, haus nih." Cerocos leader dbsk itu. Sambil merengut, dengan terpaksa Leeteuk masuk kedapur untuk membuat minuman.

"Huuft." Changmin menghela nafas. 'Aku tidur dimana ya?' gumamnya kecewa. Karena ia yakin, pasti tidak ada yang mau menampungnya mengingat tidurnya yang begitu brutal.

0o0

Siwon membanting tubuh gorilanya keatas kasur. Dia masih berantakan petang ini. Keringat juga masih membasahi tubuh & bajunya.

"Hyung. Mau ikut mandi tidak?" Tanya Kibum dari arah kamar mandi mereka. Namja berkulit seputih salju itu sedang menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandinya & Siwon –kalau Siwon mau- nanti. Siwon yang mendengar pertanyaan Kibum langsung beranjak duduk diranjang itu beserta seringaian senang. Belum ia menjawab, nampak Kibum menghampirinya untuk mengambil handuk.

"Tentu saja mau, Kibum-ah." Jawab Siwon ketika Kibum melewatinya dan tentu saja dengan senyum merekah seperti bayi.

"Air hangatnya sudah kusiapkan. Hyung kekamar mandi saja duluan." Jelas Kibum sambil membuka pintu kaca balkon untuk mengambil handuknya yang masih tergantung di tempat jemuran. Siwon beranjak dan bergegas bukan untuk kekamar mandi tapi malah mengambil handuknya dilemari dan kembali ketempat semula secepatnya.

Setelah dari balkon & menenteng handuk berwarna biru, Kibum sedikit tersentak karena Siwon masih ada ditempatnya & tidak ada yang berubah kecuali sebuah handuk berwarna hitam yang tergantung dipundak namja itu. Wajah tampan itu tersenyum penuh saat melihat Kibum.

"Belum kekamar mandi, hyung?" Tanya Kibum sambil menutup jendela balkon.

"Ne, aku mau bareng sama Kibum-ah, saja."

"Oh. Ayo kalau begitu." Ujar Kibum santai sambil berbalik menuju kamar mandi dan melepas tank-top hitamnya.

"Kibum-ah." Sahut Siwon masih dalam posisinya.

"Hm?" Tanya Kibum yang sudah menanggalkan tank-topnya. Kini, namja berkulit seputih salju itu sudah topless.

Siwon tersenyum menatap wajah Kibum yang menurutnya begitu lucu. "Aku mau Kibum-ah yang melepas bajuku, ara? Please ~" Pinta Siwon sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Kibum menghela nafas lalu sedikit tersenyum. Ia tahu, hyung-nya ini sangat manja & mungkin itu karena Siwon adalah namja dari kalangan orang kaya sehingga ia lebih suka bermanja-manja. Dan yang Kibum anehkan, Siwon selalu manja hanya terhadapnya saja sedangkan pada member lain terutama Heechul, namja ini begitu terlihat lebih dewasa.

Kibum sudah berada tepat dihadapan Siwon & dengan rasa ikhlas, dia membuka kaos putih yang dikenakan Siwon dengan senyum malaikatnya. Setelah menanggalkan kaos putih itu, ia tersentak ketika dengan segera Siwon memeluk pinggang kecil yang ada dihadapannya dengan gemas.

"Aish, teman sekamarku ini baik sekali ~ andai aku punya pacar sebaik Kibum-ah~ aku sayang kau Kibum-ah!" Jerit Siwon lebay sambil menyibakkan wajahnya diperut putih mulus Kibum.

"Ahahaha, hyung bilang apa sih. Kita ini sama-sama namja, ayo cepat mandi." Tanggap Kibum sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Siwon. Ia hanya menganggap ucapan Siwon tadi hanya candaan. Padahal, dalam hati, Siwon mengatakan itu dengan serius. Tapi, ya, terserah Kibum saja, Siwon tidak mau kalau Kibum merasa keberatan dengan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

BRUUK.

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Siwon dan Kibum. Mereka mendapati sepasang barbel terjatuh di tepi pintu & terlihat juga namja dengan tampang super shock. Tak lain & tak bukan itu adalah Hankyung yang kaget melihat _scene_ barusan.

Siwon melepas Kibum dengan lembut ketika mendapati wajah Hankyung yang terlihat membatu itu. Mulut koko gege itu terbuka & matanya melotot sempurna melihat kearah mereka.

"Kalau mau masuk, ketuk pintu dulu dong, hyung." Dengus Siwon sambil beranjak menghampiri Hankyung dan mengambil barbel yang terjatuh.

"Mi-mian, a-aku lupa, Siwon-ah." Gagap Hankyung tanpa berkedip sedikitpun melihat kearah Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat Hankyung lalu ia pergi menuju kamar mandi duluan.

Siwon melihat Hankyung lalu ia melihat Kibum yang berlalu kekamar mandi dan namja itu lalu melihat kembali pada Hankyung. Tatapan Hankyung dari tadi tertuju pada tubuh Kibum yang sekarang sudah berlalu.

PLAAK.

Siwon menempeleng kepala Hankyung hingga namja berdarah China itu tersadar. "Ngapain hyung lihat-lihat Kibum sampai tak berkedip begitu? Sudah, hyung pergi sana!" Usir Siwon sambil mendebam pintu. Hankyung yang masih berada didepan kamar Siwon & Kibum mulai mengusap-usap matanya.

"Aduuh, aneh sekali aku ini… kenapa aku jadi tertarik dengan namja?" Gumamnya cemas.

0o0

"Hyukie…" Eunhyuk dapat mendengar suara Donghae yang begitu lembut & berada dekat dengannya. Namun, _monky_ malang itu tetap tak mau membuka matanya. Ia takut akan hal yang akan menimpanya nanti seperti yang ada di FF yang dibacanya sore tadi. "Hyukie…" Sahut Donghae lagi & kali ini, Eunhyuk bisa merasakan tangan Donghae mulai bergerak menjalari pipinya. Jantung Eunhyuk semakin berdetak tak beraturan. Namja bernama Lee Hyuk Jae itu terus mengatupkan dirinya dari namja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Ia harap, namja bernama Lee Dong Hae itu cepat-cepat pergi darinya.

"Aggh!" Suara jerit tertahan dari arah pintu kamar mereka membuat Donghae berpaling dari Eunhyuk. "Awawawwaah, kita mengganggu nih! Aish, so sweetnya ~" Goda suara tadi lagi dengan gaya-gaya lebaynya.

"Junsu-hyung & Yoochun-hyung bicara apa sih?" Tanya Donghae datar sambil menghampiri kedua orang itu. Eunhyuk mulai membuka mata & menghela nafas lega. Ia sungguh berterima kasih pada kedua namja aneh itu.

"Ada apa hyungdeul?" Tanya Hae setelahnya.

"Ah, nde. Yang lain menginap disini & kami juga ingin tidur dikamar kalian." Jelas Yoochun ngasal & tentu saja Donghae protes dengan gaya kekanak-kanakannya.

"Mwoo? Jangan disini deh hyung, sempit." Ujar Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yah ~" gumam kedua namja itu kecewa.

"ARA! Kalian boleh tidur disini kok." Potong Eunhyuk sambil beranjak menghampiri mereka.

"Hyukie-ya ~?" Protes Donghae dengan muka melasnya, tidak terima.

"Tidak apa Donghae-ah!" Timpal Eunhyuk dengan muka sangarnya. Lagipula, ia juga tidak mau kalau malam ini hanya tidur berduaan saja dengan Donghae! Menakutkan!.

0o0

"Makan malam siap!" Seru Wookie & Leeteuk sambil membawa piring berisi makanan penuh ke meja makan. Semua member suju dan dbsk nampak sudah berada diruang yang ukurannya kurang lebih ini. Semua makan malam sudah tertata rapi & para member langsung menyerbu makanan yang tak berdosa itu dengan brutal & sesekali berebut kecuali Kibum. Ia sepertinya tidak nafsu untuk makan malam ini karena …

Namja yang sering dijuluki _snow white_ itu menoleh kearah ruang tengah. Nampak disana ada Heechul tengah duduk sambil membaca-baca majalah.

"Kibum-ah. Kenapa tidak makan?" Sepertinya, Siwon yang pertama kali menyadari gelagat Kibum. Kibum menggeleng pelan dengan wajah yang begitu sedih.

"Malam ini Heechul-hyung tidak makan. Aku jadi tidak enak makan." Desah Kibum miris. Hankyung yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya langsung menghentikan gerakannya ketika mendengar suara Kibum dengan tempo kecil itu. Wajahnya berubah jadi ikutan miris.

"Kalau tidak enak makan, yasudah. Kau jangan ikut makan." Ujar Leeteuk ketus pada Kibum. Sepertinya, sang umma masa bodoh dengan perasaan Kibum tentang keadaan Heechul.

Kibum beranjak dari tempat duduknya & pergi meninggalkan ruang makan itu dengan tampang kesal menatap Leeteuk.

"Umma ~ kenapa bicara seperti itu sih? Lihat, Kibum jadi ngambek, kan." Dengus Siwon kesal. Namun, Leeteuk tetap cuek dengan ucapan Simba ini. Hankyung menghentikan makannya & juga ikut pergi keluar dari ruang makan.

Semua member yang lain tahu hal ini tapi mereka masih sibuk dengan acara makan malam mereka masing-masing.

"Mereka kenapa sih? Disuruh makan saja ngambek gitu? Memang penting yah mengurus si Heenim yang manja itu?" Ujar Jaejoong dengan juteknya & tetap menyendok makannya. Namja cantik dari dbsk itu sepertinya sangat membenci Heechul.

Siwon melirik Jaejoong tajam setelah Jaejoong berbicara seperti itu. "Apa? Kau tidak suka?" Tantang Jaejoong yang tidak terima Siwon mendeathglare-nya seperti itu. Jaejoong tahu kalau Siwon sudah menganggap Heechul seperti adiknya sendiri. Makanya, Siwon paling tidak senang ada orang yang menyindir Heechul, Kibum & Hankyung dari belakang seperti ini.

Akhirnya, Siwon yang tak mau ribut, mengalah dengan pergi dari ruang ini juga.

"Dasar aneh." Dengus Jaejoong ketika punggung besar Siwon sudah hilang dari tempat itu.

Yunho menepuk pelan puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sendok yang dipengangnya. Namun, pemuda bernama Jaejoong itu cukup meringis kesakitan & menurutnya tingkah Yunho barusan menganggu acara makannya.

"Yunho-ah! Kenapa sih?"

"Jae, janga bicara seketus itu! Atau kau mau aku juga meninggalkan ruangan ini? Aku juga sudah menganggap Heechul adalah teman terbaikku, arasseo!" Ancam Yunho.

Jaejoong menggertakan giginya kesal. 'Kenapa sih Yunho itu selalu membela Heechul!' Umpatnya.

TBC

Note :

Jiaaaaaaagh, Jaemma! Mian kalau umma disini dijadikan peran antagonis T,T

Yang Angelteuk juga yah ~ mian ~

Yang cloud (bias Yesungie), mian kalau ane ngejelek-jelekin oppa ~

Huhuhu, tuh Kyuhyun! Terima kasih tuh ama Wookie~ udah bela-belain nolongin kamu! *dikeplak Kyu*

Huhuhhuhuhu, dalam hati saia nangis tahu pas ngetik bagian SiBum TT^TT

Mbummpa itu punyaQ mas Siwon, huhuhuhu ~

Nde, oppa gege, aku tambahkan gajimu karena liat scene aneh 2x! nde! Chukkae~ *prokprokprok*

Ne, minta RnR ya~ masih ingat FF ini dengan author julycassieelfshawolkan? Akun ini yang aktif ya~ AKTF ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Note :

Lanjoooottttttttttttt~~~~~

Mian ga bisa bls reviewnya, soalnya saya publish di hape, T,T

**Don't Like? DONT DON READ!**

**Disclaimer :** SM Entertainment (Semua Milik Entertainment)

**Genre:** Teserahlah ~

"**Ketika SuJu disentuh Dbsk"**

-DrarryLova-

"Hyung." Heechul menoleh kearah suara & mendapatkan Kibum tengah duduk di sampingnya. "Hyung makan ya?" Rajuk Kibum dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Tidak usah, tadi siang aku sudah makan kok." Jelas Heechul sambil senyum.

"Kibum-ah, jangan seperti ini, kau juga harus makan." Kini Siwon datang bersama Hankyung.

"Hee? Kau belum makan?" Tanya Heechul pada namja berparas pucat itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin makan kalau ada hyung-ku yang di hukum seperti ini." Jelas Kibum sambil menapik tangan Siwon yang menariknya untuk kembali ke ruang makan.

"Kibum-ah. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku benar sudah makan kok. Lebih baik kau makan Kibum-ah, kau pasti lelah." Saran Heechul sambil mengusap bahu Kibum.

"Apa kita makan sama-sama diluar saja?" Timpal Siwon karena ia khawatir pada keduanya.

"Aniyo, Siwon-ah. Kau tahu kan bagaimana Teuki-hyung? Sudah, kalian makan saja! Lagipula ini hukumanku, gwechana." Jelas Heechul sambil sedikit melirik tajam pada Hankyung. "Makan malam ini tak masalah kok. Besok juga aku sudah boleh makan kan?"

"Benar nih, hyung? Tidak apa?" Sepertinya Kibum mulai menyerah dan lapar.

"Kalau begitu, Mianhae hyung. Aku dan Kibum pergi makan dulu." Jelas Siwon sambil menarik Kibum dengan lembut. Meninggalkan ke 2 namja ini.

Ketika punggung kedua dongsaengnya itu menghilang, Heechul kembali membaca majalah & sengaja tidak menghiraukan Hankyung. Ia masih menyalahkan kalau hukuman yang ia dapat ini sebab gege itu.

"Ah, mm,,, Heechul-ah-"

"Kau juga tidak makan?" Tanya Heechul dingin. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak bisa mendiamkan orang yang bukan berasal dari Korea ini.

"Ta-tadi aku sudah makan kok. Sedikit,,," Jawab gege meragu.

"Baguslah."Timpal Heechul masih dengan sikap dingin. Berkat respon itu, suasana menjadi hening. Aish, Hankyung jadi tidak tenang sendiri.

Heechul membalik lembar majalah untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuat Hankyung tidak tahan lagi, ia tidak mau dicueki seperti ini. Hankyung segera mengambil tangan yang sibuk membuka lembaran demi lembaran itu. "Heechul-ah! Aku mohon jangan seperti ini!" Bentak Gege.

"Se-seperti apa? Lepaskan tanganku, Hankyung-ah!" Berontak Heechul. Sebisa mungkin, ia tidak ingin gege tahu kalau ia benar-benar marah padanya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan kejadian di cafee itu, tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini!" Kini tangan Hankyung mencengkram tangan Heechul yang lain & mendorongnya sehingga pemuda berambut merah itu tersandar di tepi sofa.

"Hankyung-ah! Aku bilang lepaskan aku! Atau, kau ingin aku berteriak agar semua member kemari & tahu kalau kau bisa bersikap seperti ini?" Ancam Heechul dengan bisikan dan berontak kecilnya.

Hankyung tersadar dari tindakannya barusan & melepas Heechul. "Mi-Mianhae, aku tadi-"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku naik pitam." Perintah Heechul sambil merapikan ikat rambutnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud-"

"Aku Bilang Pergi!"

JEPRAT JEPRET.

Suara potretan yang bernada kecil itu lagi-lagi terdengar dari kejauhan. Namun, sepertinya 2 namja yang berguncang diruang tengah tadi tidak menyadarinya.

"Xixixi, dapat HanChul moment yang bagus nih." Bisik Junsu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Iya, untung saja kita sudah menyusupkan kamera di setiap ruangan. My dolphin~" Tambah Yoochun tanpa berpaling dari kamera potonya.

Kedua namja ini sedang bersembunyi disalah satu sudut di ruang tengan untuk mengabadikan HanChul moment barusan.

Poke.

Seseorang menepuk pundak mereka berdua & membuat keduanya menoleh _slow motion_ kebelakang.

"U-Umma! Kau mengagetkan saja!" Dengus Yoochun. Hampir saja kameranya terlepas dari pegangannya.

"Misi Kalian berhasil?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tentu dong. Kami dapat _scene_ bagus tadi." Jelas Yoochun sambil menutup kameranya.

"Aish, berkat itu aku jadi punya inspirasi buat cerita HanChul berikutnya nih, My Micky~" Tambah Junsu Lebay.

"Kalian ini, bisa-bisanya menyusupkan kamera ke dorm SuJu. Kalau ketahuan, aku tak mau ikut campur."

"Arraseo, Umma~ kami tak akan bawa-bawa umma kok. Kan umma sudah memberi dana untuk membeli semua kamera itu." Junsu menggoda dan mencolek dagu Jaejoong.

"Kok umma ada disini? Makan malam sudah selesai?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menggetok kepala Junsu.

"Ne. Sudah selesai. Aku bantu-bantu Teuki-hyung untuk membereskan meja makan tadi. Sudah ya, aku mau cari kamar."Jaejoong kemudian berlalu.

0o0

Jaejoong menelusuri koridor untuk menuju kamar member SuJu. Tapi di ujung koridor, dia bertabrakan dengan namja yang badannya lebih besar sehingga Jeje terpental. "Ukh, sakit tau..."

"Huooo, ini si pendek dari dbsk yang menyebalkan rupanya~" Terang namja itu saat tahu orang yang menabraknya sekaligus terpental itu adalah Jaejoong.

"Kau! Tidak sopan sekali, Siwon-ah!" Decak Jaejoong sambil membenarkan posisinya yang terjatuh dengan memalukan tadi. "Bukannya minta maaf, malah menghinaku seperti ini."

"Eh, hyung." Siwon menatap tajam Jaejoong & menghampiri Jaejoong yang punggungnya tersandar di tepi dinding hingga wajahnya dekat dengan Jeje. "Kau tidak suka dengan Kibum-ah? Kata ketusmu waktu di meja makan membuatku sebal tahu."

"A, apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong berpaling dari wajah namja tertampan di SuJu itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu hyung tidak senang sama Kibum & Heechul!" Siwon meninju dinding dengan kasar. Membuat kepala Jaejoong yang ada di tengahnya tersentak mendengar debam itu.

Apa-apaan Siwon itu? Dia tidak membenci Kibum, tapi sepertinya Siwon marah-marah padanya hanya karena masalah Kibum ngambek itu? Dan Siwon lebih memprioritaskan Kibum ketimbang Heechul yang memang di bencinya.

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih? Aku masih ada urusan." Jaejoong beranjak dari ruang lingkup Siwon, namun dengan segera, Siwon menarik tangannya dan membanting tubuhnya ketempat awal. "Kau itu kenapa sih!" Jerit Jaejoong ketika Siwon mencengkram tangan mungilnya.

"Kenapa? Hyung tidak suka?" Goda Siwon seraya balas dendam. Jaejoong terdiam & takut melihat tatapan & alis tebal Siwon. Siwon mencengkram pipi Jaejoong. "Asal hyung tahu saja. Meski hyung sangat terkenal, hyung bukan siapa-siapa disini & tidak berhak membenci Kibum ataupun Heechul. Ingat itu!" Jelas Siwon sambil mendorong tubuh Jaejoong. Dan ia pergi berlalu begitu saja.

0o0

Jaejoong ingin beranjak & meninggalkan tempat sialnya ini, tapi punggungnya sakit akibat dorongan Siwon tadi, ia harap, ada yang menolongnya saat ini.

"Lho? Boo, kenapa duduk disini?" Yunho muncul dari arah yang sama saat ia melihat Siwon tadi.

"Yunnie-ya~ aku terjatuh tadi & punggungku sakit terbentur dinding." Keluh Jaejoong. Ia tidak mungkin bilang kalau ia baru saja di labrak Siwon.

"Aih, Sakit ya? Kau tidak apa-apa? Biar aku menggendongmu." Khawatir Yunho sambil meletakkan lengan Jaejoong di bahunya & mengangkat tubuh namjachingunya ini.

"Huhuhu, beruntung sekali ada kau. Aku tadi mencarimu dan malah bernasib seperti ini." Manja Jeje dengan nada sedih.

"Mianhae boo, aku tadi di tawari kamar oleh Hankyung-ah. Katanya, sebagai tanda maaf tadi siang."

"Lho? Lalu dia tidur dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Katanya, dia keluar malam ini. Lagipula, Heechul-ah juga tidur diruang tengah." Tambah Yunho sambil membuka pintu kamar Hankyung.

Dengan hati-hati, Yunho menaruh tubuh Jaejoong ke ranjang. Lalu, namja bermata sipit itu tengah meninggalkan Jeje.

"Bear, mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ambil kotak obat. Kalau punggungmu kenapa-napa bagaimana?" Jelasnya. Lalu sosok bernama Jung Yunho itu menghilang dari pandangan Jaejoong.

0o0

Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, YooSu, Henry, Leuteuk, Kangin dan Shindong sedang menonton TV diruang tengah sedangkan Zhoumi, Changmin, Siwon, Kibum dan Kyuhyun menemani Heechul yang terlihat agak lesu ini. Wookie dan Sungmin memilih sibuk di dapur.

Yunho lewat begitu saja melewati ruang tengah dan menuju dapur. Membuat semua pasang mata yang ada di sana heran dengan parasnya yang terlihat seperti bukan Yunho yang biasanya. Yunho terlihat cemas.

"Wookie-ah, ada kotak obat?"

"Eh? Ada kok." Respon Sungmin sambil menghambur untuk mengambil barang yang di maksud lalu memberinya pada Yunho.

"Gomawo." Yunho yang tak menyadari pasang-pasang mata yang teralihkan dari TV itu kembali berjalan keluar dari ruang dapur sambil bernafas lega saat mendapat kotak obat itu.

"Yunho-ah, untuk siapa itu?" Leeteuk bicara sehingga menghentikan langkah Yunho.

"Itu, Jae jatuh di koridor tadi." Jawab Yunho datar.

Siwon yang memang pelakunya mendengar hal itu dan masa bodoh. Biarin, toh, Jaejoong memang nyebelin. Pekik Siwon.

"Eh? Yang benar? Parah tidak?" Teuki pura-pura panic. Halah, sifat umma kan biasanya memang lebay dan sok cemas. Giliran udah marah, Heechul yang baru aja tahu tuh, ga ada manis-manisnya tuh muka Leeteuk!

"Tidak, kok. Cuma luka kecil. Aku akan mengobatinya, tenang saja."

"Oh, baguslah. Nanti kesini kau Yun, nonton TV bareng." Saran Teuki membuat Kangin pura-pura muntah melihatnya. Giliran ke cowok ganteng, kalau lagi mood si umma ganjen beeud.

Yunho mengangguk pelan dan berlalu di ikuti YooSu dan Changmin.

0o0

"Cemilan datang~" Wookie dan Sungmin keluar dari dapur sambil membawa 2 piring mocha penuh aneka rasa buatan mereka sendiri. Satu di sodorkan pada orang-orang yang sedang menonton TV dan yang satunya di sodorkan pada gerombolan Siwon.

"Huaaa. Mochi, Mochi, ini kau, Mochi!" Teriak Zhoumi lebee sambil mengambil 1 mochi dari piring.

"Biasa aja kali, hyung." Dengus Mochi alias Henry sambil focus pada layar TV dan mengambil Mochi dari piring lain.

"Mochi! Masa' kau makan dirimu sendiri." Ujar Zhoumi sambil melirik pada Henry dan menatap Mochi yang dimakan Henry dengan wajah sedih.

"Kau ini! Tidak seperti itu juga kali!" Siwon menggaplok kepala Zhoumi gemas. Heechul yang tidak sadar kalau sedang di hukum, tak sengaja mencomot mochi. Tapi, sang umma yang melihat keburu menggeplak tangan Heechul.

"Kau masih belum boleh makan apapun sampai nanti pagi." Ancam Leeteuk sambil pergi kearah dapur.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Kami sudah simpan sebagian di kulkas untuk jaga-jaga kalau nanti hyung lapar." Bisik Wookie dan Sungmin sambil menepuk pundak Heechul. Heechul terharu karena masih ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Omong-omong, Hankyung-hyung mana ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru sadar kalau si gege itu tidak ada disini sambil mencomot satu mochi lagi, padahal dalam mulutnya masih penuh dengan gumpalan berwarna putih itu.

"Dia pergi keluar. Dia tidak bilang mau kemana." Jawab Kibum.

"Dia bilang kok. Dia bilang ada perlu dengan manager." Tambah Leeteuk sambil keluar dari dapur dengan secangkir teh seperti biasanya.

"Hee? Tumben, biasanyakan dia malas kalau keluar malam-malam begini." Tambah Wookie. Heechul terdiam dengan paras miris. Apakah dia pergi karena ulahnya? Tapi, toh, Hankyung juga yang membuatnya begini, kan?

0o0

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ujar Yunho sambil menurunkan baju Jaejoong.

"Umma, kok bisa jatuh sih?" Tanya Yoochun tidak percaya. Masa', koridor yang terang, lantainya tidak licin begitu dan Jaejoong bisa jatuh?

"Umma juga tidak tahu. Tidak usah khwatir, kok. Umma tidak apa-apa." Ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum malaikatnya sambil memandang Yunho yang sibuk membereskan kotak obat.

"Hu, yasudah kalau begitu." Junsu, Changmin dan Yoochun melenggang keluar di ikuti dengan Yunho. Namun, ketika Yunho sampai di tepi pintu kamar, Jaejoong langsung menyahutnya.

"Bear, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau keruang tengah bersama anak-anak."

'Ruang tengah? Tempat Heechul di hukum dan Yunho membiarkanku sendirian?' batin Jaejoong. "Mau apa? Kau tega meninggalkanku yang sedang sakit?" Jaejoong mulai memperlihatkan actingnya.

"Ti-tidak, boo. Bukan begitu. Lagipula, kau cuma memar saja kan? Tidak enak loh hyung yang lain menungguku." Jelas Yunho sambil kembali masuk.

"Tapi…" Jaejoong pasang mata puppy. Yunho yang panik tahu kalau Jaejoong tidak mau di nomor duakan langsung menghampiri namja cantik itu. "Yuniie kejam sama aku. Hiks."

"Loh, loh. Bukan boo, bukan itu. Aku tidak mau—" Yunho tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana dan hanya bisa menyentuh kedua pipi pucat Jaejoong yang tak mau melihat dirinya. Tapi, saat Jaejoong berpaling ke Yunho, ia langsung mencium bibir peach Yunho dan rupanya Yunho meresponnya.

Suara decak demi decak mulai bergema karena Jaejoong begitu menginginkan Yunho. Ya, dalam hidup Jaejoong, hanya Yunho yang ia inginkan.

"Fuaahh~" Yunho menarik dirinya dan mendorong Jaejoong pelan karena ia tidak siap dan kehilangan nafas dan juga ia merasa Jaejoong ingin mendominasi ciuman tadi. "Ba-baiklah, nae boo~ aku akan taruh kotak ini sebentar dan aku akan kembali kemari." Jelas Yunho. Namun sebelum Yunho beranjak, Jaejoong meremas kemeja Yunho sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sensasi yang selalu tidak bisa Yunho tolak jika Jaejoong tetap tak mau menghentikannya. Tapi kali ini, Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya dan melirik manja.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama Yunnie. Bibirku kelaparan." Decak Jaejoong menggoda.

DEG. Jantung Yunho serasa bergetar mendengar kata-kata manja itu. Namun, sebelum ia nosebleed, dia langsung keluar untuk menahan dirinya. Aish, Yunho sudah bertekuk lutut pada namja bernama Jaejoong itu. Entah kenapa, bisa bercinta dan berpacaran dengannya. Meski baru 1,5 tahun mereka debut bersama, namun,Yunho baru menembaknya dan berpacaran selama 7 bulan yang lalu. Tapi jujur saja, Yunho masih belum berani untuk selalul mencecapi keperawanan namja itu tanpa seijin Jaejoong sendiri.

0o0

"Wah~ ada Mochi~ Yaaaaaa~~~~" Changmin kecewa karena kue mochi terakhir itu langsung di comot Kyuhyun lagi (?). "huhuhu, kok tidak bilang ada mochi?" rajuk si tukang makan dan maknae dbsk ini. Yoochun dan Junsu juga masang tampang melas karena tidak kebagian mocha.

"Masih ada lagi kok di kulkas, ambil saja dan bagi adil." Jelas Teuki tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya ketiga member dbsk ini dengan mata cling-cling. Wookie dan Sungmin yang kaget karena ucapan Teuki mulai sedikit panik.

"Tapi, itukan umma—" buat Heechul-hyung. Wookie tidak berani meneruskan kalimatnya. Wookie dan Sungmin jadi diam tak bisa membela apa-apa. Heechul menepuk pundak mereka seraya berkata 'tak apa'.

"Iya. Masih ada di kulkas. Ambil saja dan silahkan habiskan." Jelas Teuki mendadak baik. Dasar umma pilih kasih! Sepertinya Euteuk tahu sisa mochi itu untuk Heechul.

Dengan segera, ketiga namja berwajah kelaparan itu pergi ke dapur dan saling berebut mochi dengan berisik.

"Huh, mochi tidak enak saja di perebutkan. Enak juga Henry mochiku." Dengus Zhoumi sewot sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ohok-ohok-ohok." Si mochi yang di maksud langsung batuk-batuk horror. Sedangkan Zhoumi sekarang sedang di geplak Siwon (lagi) plus Sungmin dan Wookie dengan amat sangat kesal. Dasar koala gak peka. Poor Zhoumi…

0o0

Di kamar KyuMin… 4 namja yang ada didalamnya masih uring-uringan. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.28 lewat.

"Mochi~ kenapa kau tidur di atas?" rengek Zhoumi yang sudah tiduran di bawah pada Henry yang tidur di atas ranjang bersama hyung tertua di kamar ini. "Aku kan malas tidur sama Kui Xian."

"Hyung. Biasa kali. Dari tadi lebe mulu." Dengus Henry sambil beberapa kali menguap. "Aku ngantuk nih…"

"Ayolah, Mochi. Malas kalau grepe-grepe Kui Xian~"

BLETTAK. SUING. JEDUUG. BUAGGH!

Langsung saja bantal, guling, boneka, sandal jepit, kipas angin, delele melayang menimpa Zhoumi. Dan pelakunya ternyata Henry di tambah Kyuhyun.

"Eh hyung. Aku juga malas di grepe-grepe sama kao! Udah ah sana. Jangan tidur disini! Hush! Hush!" usir Kyuhyun sambil nendang-nendang Zhoumi keluar dari selimutnya. Maunya sih Kyuhyun tidur bersama Sungmin yang rencananya bakal ia grepe-grepe. Eh, taunya, dua namja itu nyasar ke kamar mereka.

"Hiks, aku juga tidak mau tidur di kamar ini. Tapi mau gimana lagi, gege-hyung mengusir kita dan Siwon-hyung juga tak mau di ganggu. Di kamar Hae sudah ada dua namja aneh itu dan akhirnya mochi kepikiran kamar Kui-Xian dan aku ikut deh. Huhuhu, tapi sekarang aku di usirr, hiks…"

Sungmin menggeliat dari usaha untuk tidurnya. Dia semakin tak bisa tidur mendengar curahan Zhoumi di pojokan kamar sambil menggelung diri itu.

"Huaaah, Mimi-ah kenapa sih? Kyu mengusirmu? Ya sudah, sudah kau tidur bersamaku saja dan Henry yang tidur bersama Kyu, yawn~" jelas Sungmin sambil setengah mengantuk.

"EH?" Henry dan Kyuhyun langsung membatu sedangkan Zhoumi sudah tersenyum bagai malaikat. "Jangan Hyung! Dia berbahaya! Dia berbahaya, hyung!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Terus bagaimana dong? Ini sudah malam, tahu!" jerit Sungmin kesal.

Sejenak suasana hening. Kyuhyun mendeathglare Henry seraya mengisyaratkan 'jangan biarkan si koala gila itu menggrepe-grepe hyung kita' Henry menghela nafas ketika mendapat tatapan itu. Memang Zhoumi gila itu tak pernah peduli siapa orang yang di grepenya. Dan di Su-Ju M, tentu saja mochi kecil ini yang jadi tumbalnya dan malah membuat si muka burung kakaktua itu ketagihan dan selalu mengikutinya. Ya karena mereka juga satu-satunya member yang tidak di akui sebagian elf sebagai super junior, makanya, mereka juga sering lengket –tidak- Zhoumi yang sering melengketkan diri dengan Henry.

"Iya deh, aku tidut dengan Hyung." Desah Henry pasrah sambil beranjak turun dari ranjang Sungmin dan dengan segera senyum terlintas di wajah maknae suju dan muka koala itu.

Kyuhyun senang untuk pertama kalinya bisa tidur seranjang dengan teman sekamarnya ini. Yup, walaupun tidak menggrepe-grepe Sungmin, seenggaknya, meluk Sungmin boleh dong~~ sedangkan Zhoumi mengeluarkan banyak smirk melihat malaikat kecilnya yang malang.

TBC

Apakah segini sudah panjang? Perasaan saia ngetik kok lama banget ya? 0,oa

Maaf. Aku mungkin author yang banyak kekurangan. Aku juga pesimis dengan kotak repiu yang aku baca bahkan peminatnya sedikit. Maaf karena aku ga bisa bales ripiu karena aku publish pake hp, readers harap maklum dan aku juga harus ke warnet kalo untuk bales ripiu, masalahnya modemnya lemott, *curcol*

Tapi, aku jadi semangat karena masih ada readers yang menghargai karyaku dan juga sampai bilang 'aku penasaran sama kelanjutannya, thor.' Meski lama update, aku berusaha untuk menghidupi fic ini. Gomawo ya *big hug*

Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

Note :

Ahahaha, Maaf-maaf saya baru update, lumayan yah reviewer-nya ^^

Karena saya lagi sakit, saya ga sempet bls reviewer semua, so, masi semangat dengan Su-Ju dan Dbsk? ^^

**Don't Like? DONT DON READ!**

**Disclaimer :** SM Entertainment (Semua Milik yang maha Esa) *aku rasa gini udah cukup =="

**Genre:** Teserahlah ~

"**Ketika SuJu disentuh Dbsk"**

-DrarryLova-

Sementara di kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae pada pukul 22.28. Yoochun, Junsu, Eunhyuk dan Donghae baru saja masuk ke kamar mereka. Eunhyuk yang pertama kali masuk langsung melempar bantal berwarna biru dan boneka lumba-lumba kesayangan Donghae ke kasur yang ada di bawah.

"Lho? Lho? Hyukkie, apa-apaan ini?" Donghae yang masuk paling akhir protes melihat barang kesayangan untuk peralatan tidurnya di lempar secara brutal ke kasur yang ada di lantai itu. Sang Monky tak menghiraukan omongan si Fishy dan sudah bersiap menyelimuti dirinya.

"Junsu-ah. Kau tidur denganku." Ungkap Eunhyuk dan Junsu berjingkrak kegirangan.

"Tapi, Eunhyuk-ah, Junsu itu— hmmp~~" Mulut Yoochun langsung di sumpal tangan Junsu.

'Tenang, Micky sayang~ aku tidak akan nakal, kok. Hyukkie teman kecilku. Biarkan aku tidur di atas ya? Badanku pegal, nih.' Rajuk Junsu. Yoochun terpaksa mengalah karena Eunhyuk juga yang menyuruh ikan lumba-lumba itu tidur bersamannya.

Donghae terus mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas sambil terus memeluk boneka lumba-lumbanya dan beranjak tidur. Junsu lompat ke ranjang sambil memeluk Eunhyuk, sahabat kecilnya. Katanya sih, kangen karena sudah lama tidak tidur bareng dengan Monky itu.

"Aih kangennya~ sama kau, Hyukkie. Semenjak kita sibuk debut sudah lama aku tidak tidur denganmu seperti ini~"Decak Junsu manja sambil memeluk punggung Eunhyuk yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Haahh~"Dengus Yoochun yang mendengar ucapan dolphin-nya ini. Sementara si Donghae, kepala ikan itu sudah terlelap rupanya.

Eunhyuk tidak menyadari gerakan Junsu yang sudah mulai menggrepe-grepe perutnya. Dia masih kepikiran tentang couple EunHae itu. Apakah dia nanti juga akan termakan semua hal dari forum itu dan akan berpacaran dengan Donghae? Ash, Hyukie! Jangan sampai itu terjadi! Batinnya.

Eunhyuk memutar sekedar untuk berhadapan dengan teman kecilnya ini. "Junsu-ah."

"Hm?"

"Kau dan Yoochun, berpacarankah?" Bisik Eunhyuk. Ia takut mengganggu orang di bawah yang sudah tidur.

"I~~Yup!" Jawab Junsu seadanya.

"Karena couple dari pemikiran fans itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"E-Hem! Tapi, karena rasa saying juga, kok." Jelas Junsu sambil kesempatan lagi memeluk tubuh kurus Eunhyuk. "Memang kenapa, Hyukkie~?"

"Mmm, begini." Eunhyuk menelan ludah. Ia juga tidak mau membicarakan hal ini. Tapi, ia penasaran dengan hubungan semacam itu. Ia juga tahu kalau Yunho si leader Dbsk itu berpacaran dengan umma grupnya sendiri. Tapi, apakah boleh jadi homo begitu? Apa enaknya? "Kau pasti sudah lama dengan Yoochun. Kau…. Em, kau, di apakan saja sama dia?"

"Eh, maksudmu apa sih~~" Tanya Junsu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Ituloh~ kalian berdua bilang tentang masalah… *glek* itu, putting itu~" Kini Eunhyuk semakin mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Oh. Itu sih, aku sering melakukannya tiap ada waktu." Jawab Junsu santai.

"Eh? Yang benar?" Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Ya. Putting Yoochun-ah itu manis. Aku juga suka mendengar desahan-desahannya." Timpal Junsu lagi sambil terkikik pelan. Eunhyuk membulatkan mata sipitnya dan lalu….

JEDUUGGG! BRUAKK!

Tubuh lumba-lumba Junsu mendarat sempurna di lantai sehabis melayang bebas dari ranjang Eunhyuk. Dan untung saja tidak menimpa 2 namja yang ada di bawah namun suara ricuh itu membuat Yoochun dan Donghae terbangun.

"Micky, naik ke ranjang!" Perintah Eunhyuk. Dengan ragu-ragu, Yoochun menaiki ranjang sambil meratapi Junsu yang meringis kesakitan dan Donghae yang ngakak sambil mau menangis melihat ketragisan Junsu.

"Kenapa Hyukie-ah?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menarik selimut.

"Huh. Kukira kau yang berperan jadi cowoknya, ternyata si ikan lumba-lumba itu. Pantas saja tadi dia megang-megang aku." Keluh Eunhyuk.

"Oh. Jadi dia begitu sama kau, Hyukkie-ah. Tenang saja, nanti aku akan beri dia hukuman. Dan sekarang, lebih baik kita tidur saja." Ujar Yoochun sambil mengusap bahu Eunhyuk. Ck. Tipe uke-uke yang saling memahami.

0o0

Di kamar YeWook couple. Changmin tidak bisa tidur. Kedua hyung-nya yang memiliki kamar ini sepertinya sudah terlelap.

"Aneh. Kenapa aku tak bisa tidur, ya? Rasanya, kamar ini merinding banget. Kamar ini baunya juga aneh. Ihhh, mistis." Batin Changmin sambil guling-gulingan di kasurnya yang terletak di bawah, di samping ranjang YeWook.

"Ash. Yoochun dan Junsu-hyung juga. Kenapa aku sih yang di jadikan tumbal disini!" keluhnya lagi. Sementara kedua hyung-nya itu mendapatkan moment Hanchul, ketika mereka mendengar gossip tentang Yesung, kedua namja aneh yang penasaran itu mengorbankan Max kecil ini untuk mengambil moment YeWook semampunya. Poor Changmin… T,T

Di kamar ini memang tidak gelap karena Yesung dan Ryeowook tidak biasa tidur gelap-gelapan dan mungkin itu salah satu factor yang membuat Changmin tidak bisa tidur dan kepikiran misi dari kedua hyung-nya itu.

"Nnh~"

Changmin tertegun. 'Suara?'. Tak lama, suara erangan kecil itu terdengar lagi. Changmin langsung menelan ludah. Ia yakin suara itu berasal dari namja yang sedang tidur di atas ranjang. Dengan meragu, Changmin mencoba menengok ke TKP. Dan ia beruntung karena kedua namja hyung-nya pemilik kamar ini memang sudah terlelap. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan mereka.

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, Changmin menyiapkan kameranya dan secara diam-diam dan tenang mengabadikan moment ini. Mungkin, mereka berdua mengira kalau Max ini orang yang paling cepat tidur. Tapi, sepertinya, hal itu salah besar. Changmin tak akan bisa tidur kalau sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dan apakah kalian tahu apa yang sekarang Changmin lihat?

Mungkin ini adalah gerakan reflex dan kebiasaan Yesung. Kedua namja di atas ranjang yang lebih bagus dari pada kasur tipis yang di tiduri Changmin itu memang terlihat jelas sedang terlelap. Tapi, tangan mereka berkata lain. Ia melihat scene dimana baju yang di kenakan Ryeowook terangkat keatas akibat ulah Yesung. Dan Changmin juga bisa lihat kalau hyung berkepala besar itu tengah memainkan nipple di dada Wookie dengan permainan jari-jarinya. Bisa di lihat juga, sesekali tangan Wookie bergerak untuk menyingkirkan tangan Yesung namun Yesung tak mau berhenti sehingga membuat Wookie mendesah dalam tidurnya.

"Ukh…" setetes darah mengalir dari lubang hidung Changmin dan Changmin memutuskan untuk menghentikan pengambilan gambar. 'Sial, seumur hidup aku belum pernah melihat scene sedekat ini.' Umpatnya kesal dan langsung segera beranjak tidur. Rasanya, bulu kuduk Changmin langsung meremang semua. Ahaha, memang YeWook hantu, kah, Yeobo~~ *suara Author terdengar.

0o0

Heechul lagi-lagi uring-uringan di sofa yang akan jadi tempat tidurnya mala mini. "Akh!" Geramnya sambil beranjak bangun. Ruangan tengah memang sepi dan harusnya ia bisa tidur jika tidak ada suara berisik dan disini sudah meyakinkannya untuk bisa terlelap tanpa di temani. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak bisa tidur?

Kruyuuuk~

Aish. Mungkin ini faktornya. "Haduuh, perutku lapar sekali." Keluhnya malang. Akhirnya, ia beranjak pergi ke dapur. Semoga saja ada sisa makanan yang bisa ia makan.

Ketika ia sampai di dapur, tidak ada satu piringpun makanan di tudung saji yang ada di meja makan. Kemudian, dia membuka lemari di atas, tak ada makanan instan dan hanya ada kaleng-kaleng kornet dan Heechul itu tidak bisa masak! Target terakhir, ia menghampiri kulkas dan… TARAAA. Kulkas kosong melompong. Tak ada makanan bahkan camilan. Aish, ia baru sadar kalau penghuni di dorm mala mini tidaklah sedikit dan satu-satunya yang tersiksa hanya dia.

"Tunggu." Ujar Heechul. Ia terdiam sambil merasakan sesuatu dengan indra penciumannya. Ia mencium bau makanan dan dengan penciumannya, ia mencari aroma itu dan berakhir di tempat masak-memasak. "Lho? Ini…" Ia tersentak melihat makanan yang terletak di samping meja memasak.

"Aku tahu Heechul-ah. Kau lapar, kan?" suara dari belakang Heechul membuat dirinya tersentak.

"Kau…" Heechul langsung memasang tampang jutek ketika mendapati Hankyung yang tersenyum bagai malaikat. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Maaf, aku tidak menyentuh nasi goreng Beijingmu." Jelas Heechul dingin. Sepiring nasi goreng buatan Hankyung itu ia yakini bahwa Hankyung lapar dan Hankyung membuat makanan untuknya sendiri, bukan?

"Sudahlah, Heechul-ah. Aku tahu kau bohong." Perkataan itu membuat Heechul mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku tahu kalau terakhir kau makan itu tadi pagi dan siang kau sama sekali tak menyentuh makanan."

Kok? Kenapa Hankyung tahu? Aish, dia lupa kalau tadi siang dia bertemu namja di hadapannya ini dan dia sama sekali tak memesan makanan apapun selain secangkir moccacino. Heechul terdiam. Entah kenapa, ia tak bisa menggubris penjelasan gege itu.

"Aku juga sudah yakin kalau Teuki-umma takkan menyisakan makanan dan aku sengaja keluar untuk bertemu manager masalah jadwal mudikku ke China dan Suju M, sekaligus berbelanja bahan makanan untuk membuat nasi goreng ini." Jelas Hankyung malu-malu bsambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Heechul lagi-lagi tersentak. 'Hankyung keluar membeli bahan makanan juga? Tidak Heechul, jangan terpikat olehnya! Belum tentu nasi goreng itu untukmu kan? Bukannya, Hankyung juga tidak makan malam?' Batinnya.

"Aku juga sengaja membuatnya tengah malam begini agar masih hangat. Maaf ya, aku hanya bisa membuat makanan seperti ini untukmu." Jelas Hankyung kali ini sambil berparas miris.

"Eh? Untukku?" Heechul tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Hankyung yang tertunduk karena takut mulai menatap Heechul yang di sayanginya dan mengangguk. Heechul terdiam dan rasanya ingin menitikkan air mata.

Sengaja keluar sekalian membeli bahan makanan? Masak tengah malam agar masih hangat? Membuat nasi goreng Beijing yang di cintai para member Suju malam-malam begini hanya untuknya? Untuknya?

Heechul langsung menghambur memeluk Hankyung. Hankyung melotot tak percaya. Padahal, tadi Heechul mendiaminya dan bersikap sangat dingin padanya, tapi sekarang dia memeluknya? Heechul memeluknya?

"Gomawo Hankyung-ah. Maafkan kau karena aku selalu menyalahkanmu tentang hukuman ini." Isak Heechul. Ya, Heechul menangis. Seumur hidupnya, orangtuanya saja tak pernah berlaku seperti Hankyung disaat ia kesusahan seperti ini. Ia begitu terharu ada orang yang rela melakukan ini untuknya.

"Sudah, sekarang kau makan dulu." Jelas Hankyung sambil melepas dari pelukan pujaannya saat ini dengan lembut.

…

Di ruang tengah. Hankyung senang melihat Heechul dengan lahapnya memakan nasi goreng buatannya. Dan untung saja, member-member yang lain tengah terlelap. Kalau sampai umma tahu, Hankyung pasti langsung di bacok, engga denk, tega amat si Teuki kek gitu, paling-paling, Hankyung kena omelan hingga kupingnya semalaman jadi panas.

Hankyung yang sehabis mengambil air minum langsung meletakkan gelas panjang itu di meja dan ia duduk di samping Heechul.

"Kau juga sudah makan belum? Tadi kau makan sedikit, kan?" Heechul menghentikan kegiatan brutalnya dan menatap Hankyung dengan polos.

'Aish mata belonya ini membuatku cenat-cenut.' Gumam Hankyung sambil menatap mata kucing Heechul. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Yang penting kau. Ayo habiskan."

"Mmm, tidak ah. Kau juga harus makan. Ayo, aaaa~~~" Ujar Heechul sambil menyendok nasi goreng ke hadapan mulut Hankyung. Hankyung tak bisa menolak dan melahapnya pada akhirnya. Wah-wah, ia tidak menyangka perubahan teman sekamarnya itu drastis seperti ini.

Sambil mengunyah, Hankyung berpikir untuk mencoba membicarakan hal yang tadi saat ia menembak Heechul. Ia ingin melupakan hal itu agar hubungannya lebih baik lagi dengan Heechul. Ia ingin Heechul yang seperti ini dan ia juga ingin menarik kata-kata tadi siang.

"Ah, mm, Heechul-ah, masalah di caffee, aku rasa—"

"Mian, Hankyung-ah." Sehabis minum, Heechul yang mendengar perkataan Hankyung tentang pembahasan masalah pacaran itu langsung memotongnya dengan wajah miris. "Aku belum bisa jadi pacarmu, karena, menurutku, itu hubungan yang sulit." Lirih Heechul. Hankyung mengerti dengan maksud itu. Eh? Belum bisa? Hankyung baru sadar dengan kalimat itu. Maksudnya? Heechul mau belajar untuk menerimaku?

"Eh, eh, itu maksudku, aku tidak—"

"Tapi, kalau aku tetap menciummu, tak apa, kan?" miris Heechul lagi. Hankyung tersentak, rasanya dihatinya berkembang bunga-bunga. Ya, asal dekat dengan Heechul saja rasanya sudah cukup. Ciuman? Tentu saja, untuk ini ia akan menerima perlakuan itu dengan segenap hati. "Bolehkan?" Tanya Heechul lagi. Membuat Hankyung tersadar dari kebahagiannya.

"A-Ya. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hankyung lembut. Lalu, seketika Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hankyung.

"Anggaplah rasa terima kasihku untuk mala mini, Hankyung-ah." Desah Heechul sambil mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

Mata Hankyung berjalan untuk terpejam hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Cup. Bibir mereka sudah menempel . namun, ciuman yang di rasakan mereka kali ini begitu lembut dan hangat hingga lidah mereka juga saling bertaut. Posisi Hankyung tetap seperti itu dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu di atas sofa dan tangan kiri yang yang mulai memeluk pinggang Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul, dia terlihat menikmati ciuman itu dan seakan ingin memperdalamnya. Tangannya mengalung di leher kekar Hankyung dan jemarinya meremas rambut Hankyung seiring dengan ciumannya.

0o0

Pagi harinya, Heechul sudah terlepas dari hukuman. Semua member termasuk dirinya kini tengah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk sarapan kecuali Yunho, Jaejoong dan Kibum.

Changmin terus memakan sandwichnya sambil memandangi Yesung dengan tatapan horror. Yesung yang tepat di seberang mejanya merasakan ada yang memperhatikan dirinya lalu beralih kea rah Changmin. Namun, dengan segera Changmin menunduk ketika Yesung menoleh padanya. Yesung mengerutkan alisnya ketika Changmin bertingkah aneh seperti itu dan ia yakin Max itulah yang menatapnya semenjak tadi. Sedangkan Wookie masih bulak-balik dapur menyiapkan sarapan. Ia bangun kesiangan sih.

Berkat kejadian semalam, Eunhyuk semakin akrab dengan Yoochun. Mereka berdua sarapan sesekali saling tertawa dengan curhatan masing-masing. Sedangkan Junsu malang tengah di tangani Donghae yang tidak ahli dalam hal pengobatan.

Shindong asyik sendiri mendadani sandwichnya dan maknae super junior terus tersenyum tidak jelas sambil menatap Sungmin yang sedang sarapan. Rasanya, Sungmin sudah menjadi virus di layar PSP-nya dan juga menghilangkan selera makan Kyuhyun.

Henry pasrah di perlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Zhoumi. Di suguhi ini itu, di pakaikan lap makan, di suapi berbagai makanan yang ada di meja makan dan lain-lain. Mochi yang malang.

Leeteuk sedari tadi menatap Hankyung yang begitu perhatian terhadap Heechul hingga ia tak menghiraukan Kangin yang menyodorkan sarapan padanya. Dan ia juga tak mendengar nasihat Kangin karena ia tengah menyelai rotinya dengan acak-acakan. Tangan bekerja, mata entah kemana, umma-umma~

"Hankyung-ah." Akhirnya sang umma bicara.

"Hm. Iya, hyung?" jawab Hankyung sambil memberikan roti yang sudah di dandaninya pada Heechul yang duduk di sampingnya. Sebisa mungkin Hankyung mencoba tersenyum tenang merespon panggilan Leeteuk. Ia takut Leeteuk tahu kalau semalam ia memasak untuk Heechul.

"Kenapa semalam kau tidur di luar?" Interogasi Leeteuk. Padahal, ia tidak menghukum gege ini, tapi ketika subuh petang Leeteuk terbangun dan ingin minum, saat melewati ruang tengah, ia mendapati Hankyung yang duduk tertidur di sofa dengan Heechul yang terbaring tidur di pahanya.

"Eh? Bukankah, Jaejoong terkilir? Aku takut mengganggu jika tidur di kamar. Lagipula, Heechul-ah tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada aku, Donghae, Siwon atau Kibum yang menemani." Jelas Hankyung dengan logat kelembutannya. Heechul yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengunyah. Itu salah satu kekurangan Heechul dan juga hanya orang-orang yang di sebut Hankyung yang boleh masuk ke kamarnya saja.

Leeteuk tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Lalu, tiba tiba, Kibum yang terlihat sudah rapi berlari-lari ke ruang makan sambil memeriksa barang-barang yang ada dalam tas yang di bawanya.

"Siwon-hyung kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya Kibum buru-buru sambil menhampiri bangku Siwon dan menggigit sandwich yang di pegang Siwon. Ia mengunyahnya begitu cepat dan langsung meneguk susu milik hyung sekamarnya itu dengan sekali teguk hingga habis. Sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa cengok melihat angelnya yang sibuk ini.

"Lho? Kibummie? Kau kenapa buru-buru sekali? Mau kemana?" Tanya sang umma. Hankyung menghela nafas lega ketika Teuki beralih kepada Kibum.

"Jam 4 pagi aku di hubungi staf kalau jam syutingku di majukan. Aku berusaha tidur lagi tapi malah kelewat jam bangun seharusnya. Siwon-hyung kok tidak membangunkanku?" jelas Kibum lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai memeriksa diri sudah benar-benar rapi.

"Mian, Kibum-ah. Kau terlihat nyenyak sekali dan aku kira kau tak ada jadwal hari ini. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu." Ratap Siwon dengan muka kucingnya.

"Ara, tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tas yang di bawanya. Lalu, ia buru-buru pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Tapi di tepi pintu ruangan makan+dapur ini, sahutan Siwon menghentikannya.

"Kibum-ah." Panggil Siwon yang memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Kibum yang pergi di belakangnya. Kibum yang buru-buru itu terhenti dan sempat menoleh kearah hyungnya. "Biar kuantar."

"Eh. Tidak usah, hyung. Aku naik taxi saja." Tolak Kibum cepat. Siwon mengangkat jarinya sambil minum.

"Oh. Tidak bisa." Ujarnnya sehabis meneguk minuman Eunhyuk yang belum tersentuh oleh Eunhyuk sendiri yang juga kebetulan ada di samping makanannya. "Sudah. Aku antar saja." Siwon beranjak dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Kibum.

"Tapi, hyung juga ada jadwal, kan." Terang Kibum tak ingin merepotkan dan menoleh kearah Teuki yang sudah bersila tangan di dada sambil melirik tajam kea rah punggung Siwon.

"Siwon-ah. Jangan bercanda! Jam 8 kau ada take syuting. Aku tidak mau di omeli lagi oleh sutradaramu."

"Aish, Hyung. Please~ kali ini saja. Kasian Kibum-ah jika dia telat. Aku juga yang salah, kan tidak membangunkannya. Ya? Kumohon Hyung-ku yang baik~"

"Hahh." Leeteuk menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi jam 8 kurang kau harus sudah kembali ke dorm."

"Okk. Ayo, Kibum~~" Ujar Siwon sambil merangkul Kibum keluar ruangan.

…

Siwon mengeluarkan motor CS-nya dari garasi di dekat parkiran dan langsung menyalakan mesin motor besar itu untuk di panaskan. Kibum melihat jam tangan yang di kenakannya. Pukul 06.49 dan jam 7.15 ia harus sudah ada di tempat. Jika ia naik taxi, dia akan terlambat satu jam. Setidaknya, ia hanya akan termbat 30 menit jika menaiki motor Siwon.

Kibum lalu naik ke jok belakang. Siwon yang sedari tadi memutar-mutar gas tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya sehingga suara riuh mesin itu mulai mereda. Kibum kira, mereka akan segera jalan. Namun, Siwon malah terdiam dan membiarkan mesin yang di duduki mereka berdua ini berirama pelan seperti itu.

"Hyung kenapa tidak segera jalan?" Tengok Kibum.

"…mmm" Gumam Siwon sambil membuka kaca helmnya dan menoleh kebelakang, kearah Kibum. Kibum menunggu respon Siwon dari balik kaca helm putih ini. "Aku mau ngebut tapi kau tidak pegangan padaku. Kau mau nanti kau terjatuh?" Desah Siwon manja. Ia juga menatap Kibum seraya mengadu kesal. Kibum terdiam dan perlahan, ia melingkarkan tangan-tanganya memeluk perut Siwon.

Siwon menoleh kearah depan dan tersenyum di balik helmnya. Ia meraih tangan Kibum seraya menyuruh jemari-jemari itu mengeratkan pegangannya sehingga tubuh Kibum mendongak kebelakang dan menempel di punggung Siwon. "Ok. Ayo kita jalan~" Ujar Siwon sambil menancapkan gas dengan kecepatan penuh. Dan tak berapa menit, kedua namja itu menghilang dari pandangan kamera di ujung jalan dari dorm ini.

0o0

Yunho membuka tirai jendela sehingga cahaya mentari masuk ke kamar mereka semalaman ini. Perbuatan Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Yawn~, mnnh, Yunnie~" desah Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Boo." Ujar Yunho sambil menghampiri Jaejoong dan mencium keningnya. "Ayo cepat bangun. Yang lain pasti menunggu kita di meja makan."

"Iya, ukkh~" Jaejoong ingin beranjak namun tiba-tiba rasa perih menerjang bekas sentuhan Yunho semalam.

"Boo? Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho khawatir dan menahan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Itu. Yang bekas semalam sakit, Yunnie." Ringis Jaejoong.

"Astaga. Mianhae, Boo. Aku mungkin terlalu bersemangat semalam." Ratap Yunho sambil mengusap wajahnya sendiri.

"Ssstt.." Jaejoong menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Yunho. "Jangan salahkan dirimu, pekerjaanmu semalam sangat memuaskanku, Yunnie. Untuk pertama kalinya kau bisa membuatku tak berteriak kencang di saat kau tengah seperti itu. Aku yakin, aku begitu menikmatinya." Jelas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum nakal dan meraih kepala Yunho untuk melakukan morning kiss.

Namun, Yunho mendorongnya pelan. Dia tahu Jaejoong begitu manja dan membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri. "Kalau begitu, aku ambilkan kau sarapan, ya." Senyum Yunho sambil mencium kening Jaejoong ketika Jaejoong merengut kesal. Yunho beranjak dan berjalan ketepi pintu.

"Yunnie, tunggu. Ukkh~" Jaejoong memaksa berdiri dan dengan terseok-seok, dia menghampiri Yunho. "Aku ikut."

"Tapi, Boo—"

"Aku mau sarapan dengan anak-anakku. Aku mau ketemu member yang lain. Lagipula, di kamar ini bau bulu kucing." Timpalnya dan akhirnya, Yunho mencoba memapang Jaejoong tersayangnya keruang makan.

0o0

"Selamat pagi." Sapa member yang lain ketika melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Lho? Jae! Kau masih terkilir?" Tanya Teuki yang heran melihat Jaejoong terseok-seok.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pinggangku rasanya agak nyeri sedikit. Mungkin bekas jatuh semalam." Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum.

Yoochun dan Junsu yang tahu kebenaran hanya pasang mulut merot-merot. 'Dasar, sempat-sempatnya di dorm orang, gitu-gituan.' Batin Junsu saambil menatap namja cantik dan namja kekar itu.

Eunhyuk sang master yadong terus memperhatikan dengan cerdik gerakan Jaejoong. 'Jalan seperti itu kan biasanya habis di sodomi. Apa jangan-jangan Yunho-hyung… aish, Hyukkie, kau tahu kau punya bakat mendefinisikan tentang hal berbau Yadong. Tapi jangan memikirkan sepagi ini!' umpatnya kesal.

Jaejoong melirik kearah Hankyung yang terlihat sedang akrab dengan Heechul. Ah, dia suka pemandangan ini. Ternyata, Hankyung bisa di andalkan juga. Dan sepertinya, Yunho juga tengah prihatin dengan keadaannya. Yunho menyuapi sarapan pada Jaejoong dengan lembut, sabar dan ikhlas. Syukurlah, pagi ini Jaejoong bisa menghirup udara segar tanpa kena darah tinggi akibat marah-marah ^^

TBC

Author : omooo 0,o, bang Siwon, saya pengen deh punya pacar seperti anda ^^

Siwon : Sori thor. Ane cinte ame Kibum seorang. *songong*

Kibum : Ukh… hyung *terdiam*

Siwon : Uwoooh, Kibum-ah, kenapa kau mimisan? Ayo panggil ambulans!*kabur cari ambulans

Author : ini anak satu kok Lebbeee =,=" *liatin Siwon lari secepat kuda*

Kibum : aku malu thor… baru kali ini pegang abs Siwon-hyung… aku juga tadi duduk kaya cewe pas naik motor *malu(tutupin kepala pake kardus)

Author : aiih, manisnya~~~^^

Mind To Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Note :

Asiiik, udah ampe part 7 :3

Mianhae, di FF ini ga da forum Replay. Tapi, aku udah liat semua repiu, BIG THANKS FOR MY LOVELY READERS *hug*

Semua Ripiunya menyenangkan dan Alhamdulillah ga da yang nge bash :3 *semoga tidak ada yang bash *

Aaaaah, kangen saya sama SiBum~~~ ayo di lanjuutt~~

**Don't Like? DONT DON READ!**

**Disclaimer :** SM Entertainment (Semua Milik yang maha Esa) *aku rasa gini udah cukup =="

**Genre:** Teserahlah ~

"**Ketika SuJu disentuh Dbsk"**

-DrarryLova-

2 hari kemudian… hari dimana anak-anak member Suju-M akan menuju Changsa, China.

"Nol choum bon sungan, a miracle, I love you baby and I'm never gonna stop!"

"Gomawo." Suara jawaban itu membuat Kibum menghentikkan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mencukur bulu-bulu di sekitar dagunya dan bawah hidungnya.

"Hyung?" Kibum dapat melihat dari cermin di hadapannya yang ukurannya memang besar ini sehingga ia bisa melihat jelas siapa yang menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang ada di belakangnya.

Siwon sudah rapi dengan jas kulit hitam panjangnya yang hamper menutupi bagian bokongnya dengan kemaja krem yang bersembunyi di dalamnya, juga mengenakan celana panjang berwarna senada dengan atasannya. Rambutnya yang biasa agak jabrik dan hampir ingin memanjang melebihi rambut Kibum di sisirnya dengan rapi pagi ini. Sepertinya, Siwon memberikan gel agar rambutnya terlihat lembap dan lurus.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanya Kibum dengan senyum yang seperti biasa membuat hati Siwon klepek-klepek. Sepertinya, Kibum tak menghiraukan jawaban dari nyanyian yang ia hapal barusan.

"Kau bangun siang sekali. Sebentar lagi kami sudah mau pergi ke bandara." Ujar Siwon sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi milik dirinya dan Kibum ini dan entah kenapa, Siwon menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Mian, hyung~ semalam aku lelah sekali. Take syuting semalam di perpanjang. Cukup merepotkan." Jelas si Snow ini. Ya, semenjak debut karir Suju langsung melonjak drastis. Kibum sudah di tawarkan 2 kontrak film dari SBS, sebagian member juga ada yang di tawarkan termasuk Siwon. Namun, rata-rata banyak yang menolak karena ingin lebih terfokus pada Super Junior. Kalau Siwon, paling dia hanya ambil pilm serial jadi dia tidak terlalu sibuk seperti Kibum yang memang ingin menjadi seorang actor.

"Ne, gwenchana. Jam segini kau baru mandi? Ckckck." Decak Siwon sambil mengambil pisau cukur yang di pegang Kibum. Dengan hati-hati Siwon membantu sang angel ini membersihkan busa-busa yang mengelilingi bagian pipi dan mulutnya.

Kibum selalu diam namun tersenyum kecil jika Siwon memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ya, Kibum tidak tahu kalau Siwon sesungguhnya menyukai dirinya. Bagi Kibum, mungkin perlakuan seperti ini adalah karena Siwon saying padanya sebagai dongsaeng atau teman sekamar saja.

"Nah, sudah selesai~" Jelas Siwon sambil tersenyum senang. Bagaimanapun Kibum, walaupun Kibum pagi ini terlihat berantakan dan belum mandi, Siwon tetap menyukainya. Siwon lalu mengambil secarik tisu dan mengelap sisa-sisa busa yang masih bertengger di sisi bibir Kibum.

Pandangan Siwon tak luput dari bibir mungil itu meski tangannya tetap bekerja. 'ah, andai aku bisa mencicipi bibir ini…' renungnya dalam hati.

"Gomawo, hyung." Ujar Kibum karena kebaikan Siwon pagi (?) ini. Membuat Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya.

'Astaga! Demi Yesus, aku tak mau melukai Kibum dengan perasaan ini!' Umpat Siwon membatin. Ya, Siwon juga tahu kalau Kibum masih laki-laki normal yang masih membicarakan tentang wanita-wanita. Meskipun Kibum tidak tahu tentang perasaannya, asal bisa bersama dan melindungi Kibum saja, bagi Siwon itu sudah cukup. "Iya. Sama-sama." Jawab Siwon sambil menurunkan tangannya karena wajah Kibum sudah kelihatan lebih bersih.

"Hmm, minggu ini, aku jadi tidak bisa pergi ke Gereja bareng Hyung…" ungkap Kibum sedih.

Siwon tertawa kecil dan meletakkan lengan besarnya di kepala Kibum. "Aku juga sedih. Mungkin, kami bakal sibuk juga di sana. Kau mau oleh-oleh apa?"

"Tidak usah, hyung. Asal hyung dan member lain sukses dan pulang dengan selamat. Itu saja."

"Iya-iya. Oke." Tambah Siwon sambil terkikik dan mengacak-acak rambut Kibum.

"Ah, Hyung~ sudah dong, aku jadi lebih berantakan nih…" keluh Kibum kesal karena Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan brutal dan Kibum tak mau membalas karena mungkin Siwon membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat rambutnya terlihat rapi.

Siwon terhenti dari tawanya dan menurunkan tangannya. Membiarkan tangan Kibum merapikan rambut hitam itu dan sibuk sendiri sambil menggumam. Siwon tersenyum tulus menatap namja di hadapannya ini. Andai saja, andai saja ia bisa memiliki Kibum… "Kibum-ah."

"Wae-yo?" Tanya Kibum tetap merapikan rambutnya.

"Boleh aku mengecup puncak kepalamu sebelum aku pergi?" Siwon menatapnya lembut dan serius dengan pertanyaan itu. Kibum yang sempat tersentak hanya bisa menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Namun, namja yang sering di kenal dengan julukan Simba itu memberinya sebongkah senyuman hangat. "Boleh?"

"Si-silahkan." Jawab Kibum singkat. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang dengan tatapan dan senyuman Siwon tadi. Kibum tak tahu kenapa Siwon ingin mengecup puncak kepalanya? Tapi, sepertinya, Siwon sangat menginginkannya.

Siwon melangkah maju tepat di hadapan Kibum. Namja itu lebih tinggi berbanding daripada Kibum. Hal yang membuat Kibum malu kalau harus berdiri ataupun berjalan bersama hyungnya itu. Apalagi saat berhadapan dengannya sedekat ini… kibum hanya bisa menunduk namun ia bisa merasakan tangan besar Siwon mulai merapikan rambutnya yang Siwon acak-acak sendiri tadi.

Perlahan, Siwon memupuk bibirnya dalam helaian hitam halus ini dengan tempo serius, tulus dan lama. Ia mencium permukaan itu dengan higmatnya. Membuat Kibum hanya bisa diam dan berdiri kaku dan di sertai debaran hebat di jantungnya.

"Sekarang kau mandilah." Jelas Siwon dengan senyum yang makin menghangat. Kibum sebisa mungkin mengangguk kecil. Tak berani menatap wajah Siwon dan langsung berbalik menuju tirai mandi. Tak lama kemudian, Kibum bisa mendengar pintu terbuka pelan dan kembali menutup. Kibum yakin, Siwon sudah meninggalkannya.

0o0

Siwon menuju ruang tengah dimana anggota yang lain mulai berkumpul dan nampaknya, entah kenapa hari ini anak-anak Dbsk ada disini.

"Whoaaaa, aku tak mau meninggalkan Korea~~ tak ingin meninggalkan yang lain, aku masih ingin bermain bersama Hyukkie~~" cerocos Hae sambil nangis-nangis Bombay dan berusaha memeluk Eunhyuk namun Eunhyuk masih menghindarinya.

"Jangan jadikan aku alas an kalau kau malas pergi ke Changsa!" ancam Eunhyuk agar Hae tidak mendekatnya. 2 hari ini ia masih risih dengan Hae akibat Fic itu.

Hae mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata bulatnya. "Buuh, Hyukkie kenapa sih? 2 hari ini juga aku selalu tidur di bawah, kau kenapa?"

Eunhyuk diam dan menggeleng pelan. Aneh dengan namja bernama Lee Donghae itu. Kalau sedang berdua dengannya saja Hae yang bersifat paling dewasa. Tapi, kalau berkumpul seperti ini, Hae selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil dan menjadikannya umpan untuk bermanja-manja dan mengeluh. Tapi, kalau sedang berdua dengan namja lain selain dia, Hae berperan layaknya seorang uke! Makanya, Eunhyuk jadi bingung sendiri kenapa di Fanfic itu malah dia yang jadi korban asusila Hae! 'Aku kan yang harus jadi prianya semenya! Kenapa dia?' kesalnya.

"Hyung sudahlah. Jangan bersikap seperti itu, malu ih sama aku." Timpal Kyuhyun yang merasa paling lebih dewasa di banding Hae. Hae semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya di tambah pipinya yang menggelembung.

"Hyukkie-ah!" Kini Hae merajuk pada Eunhyuk lagi dan berusaha untuk meraihnya. Namun lagi-lagi, Eunhyuk menghindar dan Hae tak menyerah untuk mengejarnya.

Junsu dan Yoochun yang melihat kelakuan HaeHyuk couple itu menikmati dengan tawa senang. Jujur saja, fic yang di baca Eunhyuk dengan title 'My Everything' dan berated M itu di ketahui dibuat oleh Author bernama 'Blue Doplhin'. Itu adalah tulisan dan ide murni buatan Junsu! Dan gara-gara fic itu. Eunhyuk jadi shock terhadap Hae! Sekali-kali ngerjain sahabat, boleh dong~~

"Hoi Fishy-couple! Jangan lari-lari begitu! Aku pusing liat kalian!" Dengus Zhoumi sewot. Henry yang ada di seberang pandangannya jadi terlihat tak jelas gara-gara HaeHyuk yang berlari-lari di hadapannya.

"Fi-fishy-couple?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan Junsu (Junsu bertanya dalam hati). Eunhyuk terhenti dan membuat Hae membentur badan kecilnya.

"Haaaa. Iya, Fishy-couple. Hyukkie seperti ikan kecil yang ada di empang dan Hae punya kepala yang mirip ikan." Terang Zhoumi sadis.

"Hoaa, kau bicara apa sih?" Hae langsung naik darah dan kali ini malah berganti mengejar Zhoumi. Yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Hyung, jangan lupa ya." Ujar Changmin sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya dengan senyum yang lebih lebar dari biasanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum mengiyakan dengan sapaan maknae kecil Dbsk itu. Membuat Yesung yang berdiri di sebelah Wookie melirikkan matanya sinis kearah Changmin yang sepertinya menggoda Wookie-nya. Changmin yang melihat lirikan 'bunuh' dari Yesung langsung berpaling dari Wookie dan menunduk takut. Membuat Wookie mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat Changmin yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Ia menatap Yesung yang ada disebelahnya, mungkin saja Yesung yang membuat Changmin gentar tadi.

"Oh ya, Hyung. Kau mau oleh-oleh apa?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah Innocentnya supaya Yesung berhenti menatap kearah Changmin.

"Aku hanya ingin kau kembali dengan utuh, Wookie." Jelas Yesung dengan jawaban babonya. Jawaban itu sukses membuat Wookie membatu. Wookie yakin kalau Yesung menyangkanya akan bermacam-macam dengan member lain di sana. Dan sepertinya, hyung-nya ini bisa menggrepe orang lain kalau Wookie tidak cepat pulang. Hiks, poor Wookie yang berperan sebagai tumbal.

"Disana kau harus baik-baik ya. Sebagai Leader, kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu." Ujar Heechul yang entah kesambet setan apa menjadi tiba-tiba perhatian terhadap Hankyung. Heechul merapikan pakaian dan juga merapikan rambut Hankyung dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya. Pemandangan ini sungguh membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan sepertinya ada rasa kesal di hati Yunho ketika melihat Heechul semakin perhatian pada orang China pengganggu ini!

Yunho beranjak dan menghampiri mereka. Membuat Jaejoong kaget dan reflek membuntut di belakang kekasihnya. Yunho tiba-tiba merangkul pinggang Heechul dan sukses membuat Jaejoong melotot tapi ia juga tidak yakin bisa marah-marah dalam situasi seramai ini.

"Yunho-ah." Terang Heechul menoleh kearah Yunho sambil tersenyum. Ia menanggapi hal yang di lakukan Yunho hanya sebatas teman saja. Tidak seperti Jaejoong yang terlihat kesal, marah dan cemburu.

"Hankyung, kita juga di bawa oleh-oleh, dong!" basa-basi Yunho tanpa melepas rangkulannya meski Jae tengah mencubit-cubit lengan kekarnya.

"Oke, hyung. Aku akan bawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian juga." Jawab Hankyung yang melirik Jaejoong dengan takut ketika namja itu asik mencubiti Yunho kesal. Pada saat itu, Siwon masuk keruang tengah ini. Heechul yang melihatnya langsung melepas rangkulan Yunho dan menghambur kepada namja tampan itu. Siwon menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata dingin namun berkat Siwon, Jae merasa berterima kasih dengan namja menyebalkan yang melabraknya ini.

Meskipun begitu, Jae masih kesal dengan tingkah Yunho tadi. Yunho yang kini di tinggal Heechul menatap Jaejoong dengan senyuman manis dan nampak ingin merangkul pinggang kekasihnya. Namun dengan segera, Jaejoong menggeplak tangan berkulit coklat itu.

"Karena kelakuanmu tadi, hari ini aku tak mau bermanja denganmu sedikitpun!"Bisik Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersentak mendengarnya. Apakah Jaejoong akan benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya barusan? Bukankah Jaejoong tidak lengkap jika tidak di sentuh Yunho semenitpun.

'Hahaha, mungkin dia bercanda.' Batin Yunho menyimpulkan. Ia juga tidak bisa kalau sehari saja tidak mencium Jaejoong. Aish, ia juga lupa kalau pagi ini ia tak dapat MORNING KISS dari namjachingunya yang manis itu.

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke telingan Yunho yang dalam pandangan Jaejoong tengah memperhatikan Heechul. Padahal, Yunho saat itu sedang mencerna bisikan Jaejoong tadi sebelum ini dan kebetulan sedang menatap Heechul. 'SAMPAI JAM 12 MALAM, AKU TAK MAU DISENTUHMU!' Terang Jaejoong lalu namja pendek di dbsk itu berlalu untuk menduduki diri bersama member lain yang menatap Hae dan Zhoumi yang masih kejar-kejaran dan terlihat di pojokan sofa di dekat YooSu, nampak Eunhyuk berdiri mematung dengan paras syok.

"Wa-Wae?" Jerit Yunho baru tersadar dengan bisikan terakhir Jaejoong. Astaga, dia tak bersetubuh dengan Jae seharian sih tak masalah, tapi kalau tidak berciuman dan menggenggam tangan? Akh, mana hari ini mereka tak ada jadwal sama sekali. Padahal, kalau ada, Yunho bisa melanggar ancaman Jae barusan dengan memanfaatkan fanservice YunJae!

0o0

Hankyung menghampiri Siwon dan Heechul dengan langkah santai.

"Oh~~ lalu, Kibum kemana, nih?" Aish, lagi-lagi Kibum di jadikan alas an oleh Heechul untuk bisa mengobrol lebih lama dengan namja tertampan di super junior ini.

"Dia telat bangun, sekarang dia sedang mandi." Tambah Siwon dan akhirnya mengeluarkan senyum yang Heechul tunggu. Ya, setiap bercengkrama tentang Kibum, Siwon yang selalu paling bersemangat membicarakan namja berkulit pucat seperti snow white itu.

"Oh. Memang, semalam dia pulang jam berapa?" basa-basi Heechul lagi sekedar ingin melihat senyuman namja yang menenangkan hatinya. Hankyung terus diam, ada rasa cemburu karena di cueki oleh Heenim pujaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi Kibum pulang larut malam sekali. Aku juga menunggunya pulang di ruangan ini semalam." Jawab Siwon dengan senyuman senang. Heechul yakin sepertinya ada sesuatu dari Kibum yang membuat Siwon sebahagia ini.

"Oh…" jawab Heechul singkat setelahnya. Rasanya malas juga kalau topiknya sudah ngomongin Kibum yang selalu baik hati padanya..

"Ah. Hyung. Kita naik pesawat jadwal penerbangan yang ketiga, kan?" Nampaknya, Siwon juga sama tak berniat bicara banyak dengan Heechul dan berpaling pada Hankyung.

"Iya, kita ini, itu,,,," bla-bla-bla. Siwon kini berceloteh dengan leader Suju-M dan kali ini, Heechul yang di kacangi.

"Hankyung-ah, Siwon-ah!" kini Leetuk-umma yang menghampiri kedua namja tampan ini. Sepertinya Euteuk tak terima ada dua namja tampan yang mengelilingi Heechul. Ya, si umma ganjen ini selalu ingin kalau namja-namja tampan yang selalu mengitarinya. "Waktunya tiba. Ayo cepat kalian berangkat." Ujarnya. Anak-anak Suju-M semua berdiri kompak dan menarik koper mereka masing-masing dan menuju pintu utama dorm.

"Kyunnie~~" sahutan manja Sungmin menghentikkan langkah Kyuhyun. Si Minnie itu kalau mandi lebih lama daripada lamanya mandi Kibum barusan. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum lebar karena Sungmin yang di harapkannya bisa meluangkan waktu menghampirinya dan sepertinya akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang romantic.

"Ada apa, hyung?" dengan senyum berseri-seri, Kyuhyun menyahut sahutan namja itu dan membuat namja sebagian yang akan keluar dorm terhenti karena lengkingan Sungmin.

"Ini. Ada yang ketinggalan." Sungmin menyeret koper yang Kyuhyun tahu bukanlah miliknya.

"Apa ini hyung?" tanyanya heran sekaligus senang karena Sungmin perhatian padanya sampai bersusah-susah membawa koper ini. Mungkin saja di dalam koper itu ada baju-baju yang lupa di masukinya dan Sungmin yang berbaik hati merapikannya.

"Ini semua video game-mu. Aku ribet litany. Aku sudah satukan semuanya disitu, kau pergi lumayan lama, kan." Jelas Sungmin polos. Hati Kyuhyun pecah dan menangis meraung-raung. Ternyata Sungmin lebih tenang kalau Kyuhyun tidak ada di dekatnya. Poor Kyu…

Sementara Sungmin sudah kembali masuk kedalam, Kyuhyun dengan berat hati menggeser koper yang berisi video-game kesayangannya. Padahal, menurutnya, bawa PSP saja sudah cukup, hiks.

Setelah memastikan semua member keluar kecuali Sungmin dan Kibum. Yesung yang berjalan di paling belakang barisan menarik Ryeowook untuk kembali kedalam dan sekilas mencium bibir si innocent ini. Dan beruntungnya, para member lain tak menyadari mereka.

"H-Hyung." Desah Wookie gugup. Ya, kalau Yesung sudah berada di sampingnya dan berdua seperti ini, Yesung selalu terlihat serius. Tapi jika sudah berada di depan kamera baik berdua maupun bersama yang lain, Yesung selalu bertingkah konyol. Di dorm juga, Yesung tak banyak bicara dengan member yang lain. Tapi jika sudah mengeluarkan kalimat, kalimatnya suka tidak nyambung dengan topic yang di bicarakan para member. Sehingga member lain menjadikannya sebagai bahan humor.

Beda lagi dengan Kim Heechul. Semenjak kejadian fanservice malam itu di konser, ia jadi bisa melakukannya di depan banyak orang dan korban yang jadi bulan-bulanannya adalah Hankyung. Baginya, berciuman dengan namja cukup menarik dan membuat birahinya bergetar. Hal pertama yang bisa membuatnya kecanduan seperti ini. Dia juga berharap bisa merasakan bibir namja bermarga Choi itu. Namun, apa boleh buat, sekarang dia hanya dekat dengan Hankyung.

"Hankyung-ah~" Heechul mengalungkan kedua tanganya di belakang leher Hankyung. Hankyung deg-degan. Masalahnya, semua orang yang ada disini melihat kearah mereka. Namun, saat ia menatap Heechul untuk tidak melakukan ini, mata bulat Heechul sukses membuat Hankyung tak bisa menolak dan malah menunggu bibir itu menyentuhnya.

Bibir kedua namja itu bersatu. Hankyung merespon ciuman brutal Heechul dengan lembut dan mengikuti tempo Heechul dengan hati-hati.

"Aish, apa-apaan itu!" Yunho cengok dan kesal sendiri melihat adegan terang-terangan itu. Sementara Jaejoong yang sudah tahu perasaan Hankyung dan kejadian malam konser itu hanya tersenyum menang.

"Boo-Boojae~" Yunho melirik melas kearah Jaejoong. Ia juga ingin ciuman terang-terangan seperti itu. Namun, Jaejoong mengacuhkannya dan berlalu dari samping namja kekar itu. Biar tahu rasa bagaimana rasanya di hukum!

"Haa… Heechul itu selalu saja seenaknya!" dengus Leeteuk sinis. Sementara YooSu couple langsung dengan antusiasnya mengabadikan scene hot hari ini.

"Ahahaha, Hankyung bisa lembut begitu di sentuh Heenim. Ckck, anak muda jaman sekarang." Tawa pak Manager yang akan membimbing anak Suju-M ke China.

"Wah-wah-wah Mochi, aku jadi ingin merasakanmu…" ujar Zhoumi sambil mengemut jari telunjuknya. Namun dengan segera Henry dan Siwon (ikut-ikutan) menggeplak kepala burung kakak tua itu.

"Ckckck. Pak manager benar! Anak muda jaman sekarang benar-benar keterlaluan." Kangin nyeletuk sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hhh, fuaah… Heechul-ah…" dengan mata sayup-sayup karena menerima sentuhan hari ini dari namja pujaannya, Hankyung berbicara dengan nada berat.

"Hati-hati ya, Gege." Senyum Heechul membuat leader Suju-M bahagia dan semangat akan mengangguk bahagia berkat laki-laki berambut merah berkilau itu. Semangatnya sepertinya dapat membara 24 jam.

Kemudian, anak-anak Suju-M pun bergegas masuk ke mobil beserta pak Manager, pak Supir dan Leeteuk yang akan mengantar sampai bandara. Mobil anak Suju-M pun mulai berlalu di ikuti mobil-mobil bodyguard di belakangnya.

TBC

Huft, capenya...

Aaaaaa, saya lagi demam SasuNaru lagi XD *gagdaygtanya*

Akhir kata, Mind to Review? ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Note :

Chapter 8 is UP! Ahh, emang geh bukan author yang baik dan benar ==

**Don't Like? DONT DON READ!**

**Disclaimer :** SM Entertainment (Semua Milik yang maha Esa)

**Genre:** Teserahlah ~

"**Ketika SuJu disentuh Dbsk"**

-DrarryLova-

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah perginya anak-anak Suju-M ke Changsa yang dipimpin oleh Hankyung dengan anggotanya Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Henry, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Siwon.

Suatu hari, terjadi keributan di dorm yang lain…

"Choi Minho Hyung!" teriakan itu melengking di ruang tengah dorm Shinee. Nampak Jonghyun yang sedari tadi duduk manis di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah itu hanya memandang cuek pada Taemin yang kewalahan mengejar Minho yang terus menggodanya. "Hyung, aku mohon kembalikan." Kini Taemin sudah menyerah dan berhenti untuk mengatur nafas yang terpengal-pengal.

Melihat Taemin yang menyerah, Minho menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu masuk dorm. "hohoho, untuk apa kau koleksi benda seperti ini? Kau mau jadi Key-umma? Jaejoong-hyung, huh?" Minho melambai-lambaikan sebuah bando berwarna pink yang tengah dipegangnya sambil terus menggoda Taemin. Taemin yang kelelahan hanya bisa melihat bando yang di berikan Key beberapa hari lalu dengan hati sedih. "atau, kau mau jadi Heechul-hyung yang super cantik dan ganjen itu kalau dekat namja?" Terang Minho dan tiba-tiba saja…

Blettak! Sebuah tamparan kipas mendarat di kepalanya sehingga Minho yang mengadu kesakitan menoleh kebelakang karena merasa pintu dorm terbuka. Tersangka langsung merebut bando yang di genggam Minho.

"Siapa yang kau bilang ganjen, hah?!" Ujar suara baritone itu dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Eh, Hee-Heechul-hyung!" Ujar Minho sambil tertawa merajuk. "Ampuuuuuun!" Dengan segera Minho berlari menjauh dari Heechul dan menuju kearah Taemin. Ia langsung menggotong tubuh maknae Shinee itu kearah tangga.

"Hee! Kalian mau kemana?!" Teriak Heechul yang tidak tega melihat wajah Taemin.

"Taemin tidak boleh mendapatkan bando itu sebelum aku grepe-grepe, hyung! Hahaha!" jerit Minho sambil tertawa jahat dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada Taemin agar Taemin tak berontak.

"APAA?! Lepaskan aku, hyung! Lepaskan aku!" Berontak Taemin. Namun, kedua namja itu hilang di balik tikungan lantai bertangga tadi. Sementara Jonghyun yang sedari tadi menutupi telinganya, dengan gaya cool masih terus membaca novelnya. Ia mulai membuka telinganya ketika menurutnya keributan sudah selesai sekarang.

Heechul duduk di samping Jonghyun ketika Minho dan Taemin mulai menghilang dari ruangan ini. Jonghyun melirik namja cantik itu yang sesekali membuang nafas lelah dengan gaya feminim.

'Minho benar, orang ini bukan namja.' Decaknya dalam hati sambil menutup novel yang di bacanya pagi ini. "Ada apa hyung pagi-pagi sudah kemari?" Tanya Jonghyun takut-takut. Yap, dia merasa aneh melihat hyungnya satu ini. Namja yang begitu cantik melebihi yeoja sekalipun. Jonghyun sampai-sampai plin-plan melihatnya.

"Tidak apa. Hanya di suruh Leeteuk-hyung untuk melihat keadaan kalian." Ujarnya sambil bercermin dengan kaca bundar yang memang di bawa Heechul sejak tadi di dalam tasnya.

'Centil banget.' Tambah Jonghyun dalam hati lagi. Baginya, sudah cukup melihat Key saja yang seperti itu! Sebenarnya, Jonghyun sedikit eneg melihat namja model-model begini. Dia juga tahu kalau setiap sebulan sekali pak Soo Man selalu menyuruh Leeteuk-hyung untuk mengecek dorm mereka. Dan sepertinya, Leeteuk-hyung sekarang sedang sibuk sehingga menyuruh namja cantik di Su-Ju ini yang datang.

_~Rokkugo! Rokkugo!~_

Nada ponsel Heechul bordering. Jonghyung langsung ngeneh ketika mendengar ringtone itu. Itukan kolot banget, batinnya.

"Jaaaa~ Hankyunnie!" Jerit Heechul histeris dengan wajah sedikit bahagia. Jonghyun Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sementara Heechul sedang antusias dengan ponselnya, Jonghyun memutuskan untuk mengambil minuman dan meninggalkan ruang ini.

0o0

Sementara di hotel tempat anak-anak Suju-M menginap…

Mereka baru saja selesai dari konser terakhir hari ini. Kyuhyun langsung murung kembali menatap koper yang berisi alat-alat kesayangannya seperti pertama kali mereka menginjak Changsa, di dalam hotel, hanya itu yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Tapi kalau sudah mulai konser, Kyuhyun berubah pro dan menyembunyikan kesedihannya itu. Entahlah, ia sedih mungkin karena perlakuan Sungmin yang tidak sengaja 'mengusir' maknae Su-Ju ini.

Siwon dan Hankyung langsung mojok dan beromantis ria dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing. Entahlah, setiap ada waktu luang, hal pertama yang dilakukan Siwon dan Hankyung adalah menelepon malaikat mereka, Kibum dan Heechul.

Donghae langsung molor setiap kali sampai di kamar hotel. Memang pemuda yang paling simple dan tak bermasalah. Padahal, dia yang paling nangis-nangis ketika akan menuju Changsa.

Dilihat lagi, Zhoumi memang paling suka mendekati Henry. Terkadang, ia suka membawa kabur paksa Henry entah kemana. Ke kamar mandi, mungkin?

Dan Wookie? Ia menghela nafas panjang melihat rekan-rekannya masing-masing sudah sibuk sendiri. Rasanya, seperti tidak ada yang memperdulikan si tubuh mungil ini. Melihat punggung Siwon dan Hankyung saja yang menyempil-nyempil di pojokan dinding kamar, ia bisa tahu kalau mereka tengah berbahagia! Hmm, mungkin Siwon tidak terlalu, karena ia tak begitu berlama-lama telepon. Kibum pasti sibuk dengan jadwalnya.

Wookie merogoh ponselnya. Dia seperti kehilangan sesuatu semenjak tiba disini. Padahal, ini sudah hari-hari terakhir mereka akan berada di Changsa. Dia juga tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Tapi, ia merindukan sesuatu… seseorang lebih tepatnya. Seseorang yang biasanya selalu mengganggunya dimanapun ia berada baik langsung maupun lewat ponsel. Ya, seseorang yang pasti akan meneleponnya jauh-jauh hari.

Wookie merasakan ponsel yang di genggamnya bergetar dan 1 pesan di terima.

**From : _Max_**

**Hyung? Bagaimana? Sukses, kan?**

**Jangan lupa sama aku, ya~**

**Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya, hyung ^o^v**

Lagi-lagi pesan dari Changmin. Pesan itu memang terlihat seperti memalak seperti pesan-pesan Changmin sebelumnya. Tapi, berkat bocah berumur kecil berbadan besar itu, Wookie merasa kelelahannya disini cukup berkurang. Dia seperti di pedulikan. Bahkan Sungmin yang paling akrab dengannya sampai hari inipun belum bisa meneleponnya, dan hanya mengirim satu pesan agar tetap semangat. Tak seperti biasanya, mungkin ini bisa di pastikan kalau Sungmin benar-benar sedang sibuk.

"Kalau dia… padahal, biasanya dia yang tak pernah absen meneleponku…" Desah Wookie miris.

Ponsel Wookie bergetar lagi. Ia langsung memandang layar ponselnya dan tersenyum kecil melihat nama panggilan yang tertera disana. Dari orang yang entah kenapa di tunggunya sampai saat ini.

"A-Anyeong, hyung…" Ujar Wookie gugup ketika ia baru saja mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Mianhae, Wookie-ah~~ aku baru bisa meneleponmu sekarang TT-TT. Kau sudah makan? Masih sibuk? Capek, ya? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya orang di seberang bertubi-tubi.

"Ne, Yesung-hyung. Gwenchana. Aku sudah makan, kami sudah menyelesaikan konser terakhir kami. Tidak begitu melelahkan, kok. Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya sedang duduk. Wae?" Ujar Wookie biasa saja namun tetap memberikan senyum simpul yang begitu membahagiakan.

"Hum?" Yesung balik bergumam. Mungkin, dia tidak mendengar jelas kata terakhir atau memang tak mengerti mengapa Wookie berkata 'wae?'.

"A-ah, hmm, maksudku, ke-kenapa baru telepon?" Tanya Wookie dengan malu-malu. Entahlah, Wookie begitu merindukan suara khas hyung-nya ini.,

"Ouh. Mianhae Wookie~ aku banyak jadwal, sungguh padat sekali. Jeongmal mianhe." Terang Yesung merasa bersalah. Wookie tersenyum masam. Apa Yesung tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia merasa rindu pada namja berkepala besar itu?

"Sibuk sekali, ya? Jadwal apa, hyung?" Tanya Wookie sedikit sinis. Wookie merasa kesal kalau namja yang menjadikannya korban pelecehannya itu lebih mementingkan jadwal daripada dirinya. Padahal Wookie kira di setiap sentuhan yang Yesung lakukan padanya adalah memang karena Yesung menginginkan dan mencintainya. 'Sarange' biasanya Yesung selalu mengucap itu walaupun Wookie berusaha untuk tidak menanggapinya.

"Anu, aku mengisi original soundtrack film SBS lagi. Mianhae, Wookie…" desis Yesung lagi yang merasa bersalah. Ia juga heran kenapa ia tak sempat menelepon atau mengirim pesan pada angelnya itu? Ahh, dia tahu, Yeoja-yeoja itu masalahnya!

Lama tak terdengar suara dari seberang sana. "Wookie-ah? Kau sibuk?" Tanya Yesung takut-takut. Tak ada lagi respon dari seberang telepon sana selain desahan nafas. "Wookie-ya?" Tanya Yesung lagi dengan sedikit mengiba.

"Nde… aku hanya…" suara Wookie terdengar lagi namun seketika dia diam dan terdengar tarikan nafas. Membuat Yesung menunggu kata yang akan di keluarkannya dengan sabar. "Aku hanya… ash, mungkin aneh mengatakannya! Hanya saja, aku… aku rindu. Aku rindu semua tentangmu. Semua yang ada padamu, hyung…" suara Wookie semakin lama semakin mengecil. Namun, Yesung bisa mendengar jelas kata kejujuran disana.

Yesung tersenyum tulus. "Ya, aku juga. Kau tidak nakal, hm?" Tanya Yesung dengan nada menggoda dan begitu terdengar dewasa. Wookie langsung gugup dan blushing mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja ia mengerti maksud Yesung.

"Nao! Aku tidak mungkin…" Ucap Wookie merengek. Terdengar Yesung tertawa renyah di seberang sana. Membuat Wookie membenamkan wajahnya diantara syalnya. Tak lama, Yesung mendengar sahutan dari sana dan Wookie menjawab sahutan itu. Yesung yakin yang tadi suara dari Siwon. "Hyung… anu, aku…"

"Ya, aku tahu. Jangan terlambat makan, ya. Sarange." Wookie tertegun mendengar kalimat terakhir yang biasanya dia dengar dari Yesung ini. Namun, kali ini berbeda, ia merasa berdebar-debar. Biasanya, ia tak mengindahkan kalimat ini dan langsung menutup telepon seperti biasanya, tapi sekarang?

"Na-Nado Sarange." Wookie langsung cepat-cepat menutup teleponnya. 'Aish, rasanya mukaku panas sekali.' Decak Wookie sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan terbuka. Lalu, ia terdiam dan mengigit ibu jarinya. Terlintas lagi suara yang mengucapkan kalimat itu 'Sarange'. Berkat kalimat ini, Wookie tersenyum kecil. Entahlah, perasaan apa itu. Yang jelas, Wookie sangat merindukan Yesung.

Sedangkan Yesung yang ada di lain tempat…

Tut tut tut… ia masih mendengar suara kontak putus dari ponselnya. Yak! Namja itu terdiam dan membeku dalam posisinya sekarang. Ketika ia menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga, nampak rona merah terlihat di pipinya sekarang.

"Apa? Yang barusan itu…. Benarkah Wookie yang mengtakannya?" Ucapnya tak percaya. Beberapa menit ia terdiam dan…. "WAAA! BERHASIL! BERHASIL!" Teriaknya girang sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak girang. Dari berapa ribu ia mengucapkan 'sarange', baru kali ini Yesung mendengar Wookie menjawabnya. Ahh, bahagianya….

0o0

**RING DING DONG, RING DING DONG**

"Tsk." Jonghyun mengecam kecil ketika melewati pintu kamarnya. "Kenapa Key selalu menyalakan music player kencang-kencang begini, sih?!" Umpatnya kesal. Diapun mulai memutar kenop pintu kamarnya yang memang di tempati bersama Key itu. Berusaha untuk menegor namja maniak warna pink itu.

Cklek.

"Ugh…" pandangan dua namja yang ada di dalam beralih kearah pintu yang di buka Jonghyun barusan. Saat tahu Jonghyun muncul, Key buru-buru turun dari atas tubuh Onew dan menutupi daerah bawahnya yang terbuka dengan selimut.

"A-ah, Mianhe!" Ucap Jonghyun gelagapan yang sekilas melihat adegan menjijikan tadi. Key pura-pura berpaling dari tatapan Jonghyun dan seakan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sedangkan Onew yang tadi sedang tiduran dengan 'nikmat', kini mendecak kesal.

"Yak! Jonghyunnie! Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu, hah?!"

"A-ah, mi-mianhe hyung, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian."

"Kalau begitu, kau ada perlu apa?! Kalau tidak, cepat kembali tutup pintunya!" Perintah Onew.

"Ba-baik, hyung." Dengan sedikit takut, Jonghyun menutup pintu dan tak bermaksud menginteruspi kegiatan mereka. "cih, dasar! Bisa-bisanya mereka bercinta di kamarku!" Gerutu Jonghyun lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Pantas saja mereka menyalakan music kencang-kencang agar tidak terdengar 'moan-moan' didalam.

0o0

"Minho-hyung, tidak boleh…" Taemin menepis wajah Minho halus dari hadapan wajahnya dengan sedikit ingin menangis.

"Wae. Taemin-ah? Hanya 1 ciuman, hm?" Rajuk Minho sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke Taemin yang tak berkutik di sisi dinding dapur ini, lalu dia mendekati wajahnya lagi ke Taemin.

"A-ani, hyung…. Jangan…"

"Hei tiang listrik! Taemin sudah bilang tidak mau, kau jangan memaksanya." Suara Jonghyun menginterupsi kegiatan 2min. taemin hampir menangis di buat Minho tadi. Untunglah, hyungnya yang berambut kuning belang itu datang –setidaknya menolongnya.

"Ya! Apa urusanmu?! Kau pendek, bukan tandinganku!" ujar Minho menantang. Jonghyung yang sedang membuat minuman untuk Heechul itu menggeram kesal. Dan pada saat itu, Taemin mulai menangis. Jonghyun yang tau itu dan sudah selesai membuat minuman menarik paksa Taemin agar pergi dari Minho. "Ya! Kau mau bawa Taemin kemana?!"

"Dia menangis, bodoh." Toleh Jonghyun tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei! Dia milikku! Tidak ada pair JongMin! Yang ada itu 2min! 2MIN!" Cerocos Minho namun Jonghyun tak menghiraukannya. Lagipula, sepertinya Minho tak mengejarnya. Ia tak mau mencari keributan sekarang karena ada Heechul disini.

0o0

Jonghyun membawa Taemin keruang depan untuk menemui Heechul lagi. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Hyung seniornya yang sempat mereka cuekin ini.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menangis. Taeminnie?" Heechul sontak ketika melihat Taemin tengah mengusap wajahnya dengan sedikit terisak. "Gwenchana?" Tanya Heechul lagi kali ini sambil memeluk maknae di SM ini.

"Nde, Hyung. Tidak apa." Jawab Taemin berusaha tenang sambil tersenyum.

"Ash! Apakah gara-gara si Keroro itu?!" Gemertak Heechul. Dia terakhir kali melihat Taemin di bopong Minho. "Si mata belo itu grepe-grepe kau?" Tanya Heechul lembut. Taemin terdiam, sebenarnya dia paling takut dengan namja yang bertitle falming charisma itu. Biasanya, dia suka main bersama Key atau juga Onew. Taemin juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jonghyun yang memang cuek.

"Iya. Hampir, hyung." Jonghyun yang menjawab pertanyaan Heechul dengan nada dingin.

"Anak itu! Macam-macam dengan maknae! Tidak akan kubiarkan si tiang listrik itu!" Heechul mulai beranjak geram. Dari awal datang kemari, Minho memang sudah membuatnya kesal.

"Jangan, hyung! Sudah, jangan salahkan Minho-hyung." Cegah Taemin.

"Jjong! Kau harus jaga Taemin-ah baik-baik. Jangan sampai si mata belo itu mendekati Taemin!" Saran Heechul dan hanya di jawab anggukan kecil dari Jonghyun. "Omong-omong, Jinki dan Kibum mana?" Heechul mulai menoleh ke sekeliling.

Ucapan terakhir Heechul membuat Jonghyun tertegun. Kenapa Heechul menanyakan Onew dan Key yang sedang… agght.

"Apakah mereka ada di dalam?" Heechul mulai menaiki anak tangga namun buru-buru di cegah Jonghyun.

"Ah! Tidak ada hyung! Mereka keluar." Jawab Jonghyun sekenanya. Taemin dan Heechul mengerutkan dahinya. Namun, mereka tak berkata apa-apa ketika ponsel Heechul bordering kembali. Heechul lalu mengangkatnya.

"MWO?!" Ekspresi Heechul kaget ketika menerima telepon itu. "Ne, aku akan cepat-cepat pulang. Mereka baik-baik saja. Jinki? Oh, dia sedang keluar. Ya kangin-ah, aku akan langsung ke dorm." Celoteh Heechul cepat-cepat. Dan sambunganpun di putus.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Taemin dengan wajah polos.

"Teuki-hyung sakit." Ujar Heechul pelan. Taemin dan Jonghyun tersentak mendapat kabar buruk itu.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa Kangin-hyung menanyakan Onew-hyung?" Kini Jonghyun bertanya.

"Katanya, Leeteuk ingin berkata dengan Jinki, tapi saat di telepon, ponsel Jinki tak di angkat-angkat." Terang Heechul. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

"Hyung, aku boleh ikut?" Pinta Taemin.

"Ne, kajja. Taeminnie!" ajak Heechul buru-buru dan kedua orang yang hampir mirip itupun pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun dan keluar dari dorm Shinee.

TBC

Haduuuh, YeWook moment~~

Mian ya, di chap ini pemunculan SHINee dulu, jadi agak sedikit chapter Su-Junya ^^

Mind To Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Note :

Holla~~~ Author yang telah lama hilang ini kembali muncul :D

HAPPY READING READERS~~~ ^^

**Don't Like? DONT DON READ!**

**Disclaimer :** SM Entertainment (Semua Milik yang maha Esa)

**Genre:** Teserahlah ~

"**Ketika SuJu disentuh Dbsk"**

Suatu senja di dorm Super Junior…

Nampak terlihat Kangin, Eunhyuk dan Shindong tengah bulak-balik ke kamar KangTeuk. Ya, saat ini, mereka panik karena sang umma tiba-tiba jatuh sakit.

"Kuatkan dirimu, kuatkan dirimu, hyung~" Lirih Kangin sambil memegang tangan Leeteuk yang terbaring lemah di balik selimut tebal di kamar mereka dengan nafas naik-turun. *Udah kek mau lahiran aja =="

"Ba-Bagaimana, Hyung? Apa keadaan umma sudah agak baikkan?" Eunhyuk melongok khawatir kearah Kangin yang tengah serius meratapi ketidak berdayaan Euteuk. Tentu saja, sudah 45 menit Leeteuk dalam keadaan mencemaskan itu.

"Sudah sudah! Kau ambil air kompressan lagi! Shindong-ah, cepat-cepat panggil dokter!" Perintah Kangin terhadap Eunhyuk dan Shindong. Ia sudah benar-benar khawatir dengan demam angel-nya yang tak mau turun. Dengan kelimpungan, Eunhyuk dan Shindongpun keluar dari kamar KangTeuk.

"Ya, Kangin-ah, anak-anak, huuft, brrr." Leeteuk berusaha untuk berbicara, sebenarnya ia juga cemas dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Husst, husst, Hyung. Tenanglah, sudah ada Sungmin dan Yesung yang menjemput mereka di bandara." Tenang Kangin sambil lebih menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk. Menyuruh Leeteuk untuk beristirahat sebisa mungkin. Kangin begitu miris melihat keadaan angel-nya ini yang begitu lemah. Rasanya, ingin mendekapnya saja… tapi, Kangin tahu, justru nanti perasaannya akan merepotkan untuk Leetuk sendiri.

Drap Drap Drap.

Derap kaki terdengar mendekat di koridor menuju kamar KangTeuk.

"Ya! Apa umma baik-baik saja?!" Heechul datang dengan paras khawatir dengan di ekori Taemin di belakangnya.

"Hee-Heechul-ah, bisakah kau lebih tenang sedikit." Tegur Leeteuk dengan nada berat. Sedangkan Taemin malah menitikkan air mata, tidak tega melihat Leader yang tegar itu kini jatuh sakit.

"Aku bawa obat. Tadi kami membelinya dalam perjalanan." Heechul langsung menghambur kearah KangTeuk dan langsung mengeluarkan obat yang dibelinya dan sebotol air putih. Dengan sigap, Kangin langsung membantu Leeteuk untuk setengah duduk dan member obat itu padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Jinki?" Tanya Leeteuk setelahnya.

"Onew-hyung sepertinya tidak ada, biar aku yang mewakilkannya, Leeteuk-hyung." Ujar Taemin berani meski dia masih setengah menangis melihat demam Leeteuk yang memilukan.

"Ah, Taeminnie… beritahukan saja dia nanti, kalau nanti dia yang menggantikan aku menjadi MC di Mubank kamis depan,,, aku rasa, aku memang harus beristirahat."

"Mm! baik, Hyung!" Angguk Taemin.

"Ya, Ya! Air kompres datang!" Eunhyuk muncul sambil membawa bak berisi batu es dengan selembar kain kecil.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian berisik sekali! Biarkan Leeteuk-hyung beristirahat!" Usir Kangin pada Eunhyuk, Heechul dan Taemin setelahnya.

Leeteuk yang merasa pusing, membiarkan matanya terpejam dan menyerahkan semua urusan perawatannya pada Kangin. Dia sampai saat inipun, tidak sadar, kalau selama ini, hanya Kangin yang begitu bisa merawatnya…

0o0

Sementara itu, Sungmin dan Yesung yang menunggu di Loby airport, masih terdiam duduk di bangku sana hanya untuk menjemput anak-anak SuJu-M. Nampak sedari tadi wajah Sungmin cemberut dan terlihat bosan. Sedangkan Yesung, dengan perasaan deg-degan, berusaha duduk setenang mungkin untuk menyambut malaikat kecilnya yang tak sabar ia menemuinya sesegera mungkin untuk memastikan.

Padahal, beberapa menit barusan, keduanya bersama dalam perjalanan pulang karena panik mendengar umma Su-Ju itu jatuh sakit. Karena harusnya Euteuk yang menjemput anak-anak, karena kebetulan mereka ada dalam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka berdua diminta Kangin untuk menjemput anak-anak Suju-M.

28 menit menunggu, dan pada akhirnya, segerombolan namja keluar dari area masuk dan langsung mengenali Sungmin dan Yesung disana. Merekapun menghampiri kedua namja yang berdiri menyambut mereka itu.

"Apa benar Umma sakit?" Tanya Hankyung cemas.

"Kami juga belum lihat keadaannya. Kami dari managemet dan langsung kesini." Jawab Sungmin. Sepertinya dia tengah mengantuk. Ryeowook langsung memeluk mantan teman sekamarnya itu kangen. Ya, karena biasanya, Sungmin yang selalu perhatian padanya. Ketika tersenyum dan menoleh kesamping, Yesung yang tersenyum bahagia tengah merentangkan tangannya, menunggu malaikat kecil itu memeluknya dan tiba-tiba saja…

BLUSSH.

Wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah. "A-aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya~ a-ayo, Kyu!" Tanpa sadar, Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyu yang tahu apa-apa dan lari terbirit-birit keluar Loby.

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. Tapi, ia juga marah karena Ryeowook menarik Kyuhyun?! Dan pada akhirnya, dia malah mengekor mereka berdua.

Setelah Ryeowook yang merasa sudah berhasil kabur dari Yesung dan merasa sudah berada sejauh mulai menghela nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ya! Hyung! Wae?" Protes Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti dengan tingkah member ter-innocent di SuJu ini. Sedih memang ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang tak begitu peduli pada Kyu sehingga ia rasanya ingin ikut lenyap saja dari sekitar anak-anak dan kebetulan ia juga di tarik oleh Ryeowook.

"Sudah, diam saja." Ancam Ryeowook yang tak begitu menakutkan di mata Kyu. Kyu menyandarkan diri di dinding dengan wajah cembetut. Sedangkan Wookie masih mengatur pernafasannya sampai-sampai…

"Yesung-hyung!" Lambai Kyu pada namja di selubung orang-orang berlalu-lalang yang terlihat memang menuju kearah keduanya. Membuat sontak Wookie yang saat ini memang memunggungi Kyuhyun. Ia berharap, Kyu hanya bercanda. Wookie berdebar kencang dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat, semoga Kyu salah memanggil nama orang…

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Wookie tersentak mendengar suara bass nan dingin itu. Tak salah lagi, itu teman sekamarnya. Wookie bertahan untuk tidak membalikkan badan. Ia masih bingung untuk berlaku apa pada namja yang sekarang sudah DICINTAINYA?

"Wookie? Kau sakit?" Tengok Yesung cemas. Curiga dan marahpun ada karena malaikatnya menggandeng seorang evil-kyu kemari.

"Ah-emm-emm, aku baik-baik saja, hyung…" Suara gentar wookie menjawab tanpa melihat kearah si penanya sekalipun. Membuat Yesung semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ah, bohong dia Hyung. Sepertinya, Wookie-hyung baru merasa jetlag." Tambah Kyuhyun sok tahu.

"Sebaiknya, kau pergi saja. Kyu." Yesung menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari Wookie dan tak mengindahkan magnae itu. Justru, Yesung semakin penasaran dengan keadaan Ryeowook yang aneh menurutnya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tak di butuhkan akhirnya melangkah menuju dimana anak-anak yang lain menunggu dan meninggalkan YeWook. Setelah Kyu sudah berada jauh di belakang Yesung. Yesung yang agak marah, membuka pintu toilet dan menarik paksa Wookie ke dalam, dan ia memilah-milah kabin toilet yang dirasanya cukup sepi.

Ketika sudah masuk dalam Kabin, tenaga Wookie yang memang lemah dari Yesung, membuat Yesung dengan mudah membalik tubuh Wookie menghadapnya dan menghimpit tubuh kecilnya itu antara dinding dan tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ke—" Yesung tercengang ketika melihat wajah Wookie yang merah padam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, gugup dan nampak menitikkan air mata.

'Manis~' gumam Yesung sehingga ia tak bisa menguasai rasa cintanya terhadap Ryeowook.

Wajah Yesung berubah serius, matanya mulai menyayu menatap bibir mungil Ryeowook. Jemari tangan kanannya mulai melingkar di bawah dagu Wookie sedangkan tangan kirinya ia jadikan tumpuan untuk mengunci tubuh Wookie.

Perlahan, bibir Yesung membuka dan mulai menepi kearah bibir Wookie. Wookiepun entah kenapa, untuk kali ini, ciuman ini yang begitu ia tunggu dan begitu merasa berdebar-debar. Bukan takut, justru malah gugup. Apa ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Kenapa harus kepada namja yang perhatian ini terhadapnya?

Yesung mulai memakan bibir Wookie seluruhnya dan Wookie menerima itu dan mulai membalas setiap sentuhan Yesung.

"Mmnnh, mmnhh." Yesung sampai membuka matanya ketika ia melihat Ryeowook memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciumannya kali ini. Ah bahagianya…

0o0

Kyu berjalan bingung. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, tapi Kyu merasa moodnya sedang tidak bagus.

BRUUK!

"Ah! Mianhae!" Kyu buru-buru membantu orang yang terjatuh akibat menabraknya yang tidak memperhatikan jalanan di tempat yang ramai seperti ini. "Su-Sungmin-hyung?!"

"Haiissh." Decak Sungmin kesal sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dengan menatap sebal Kyuhyun. Sebegitu bencinya~ TT,TT

"Ke-kenapa hyung ada disini?" Tanya Kyu takut-takut. Sebenarnya ia paling malas meladeni Sungmin yang sepertinya sedang galak ini. Tapi rasanya Kyu kasihan, Sungmin terlihat seperti tersesat.

"Anak-anak lain udah pulang duluan. Siwon katanya menjemput Kibum. Aku itu sedang mencari Yesung, Wookie dan kau! Haiish, aku malah tersesat, terjatuh lagi!"

Tuhkan benar, dia tersesat… "Wookie-hyung aman kok bersama Yesung-hyung. Hyung tenang saja."

"O-Ok kalau begitu! Ahh!" Ketika Sungmin memutar balik dan mulai melangkah, kakinya terasa ngilu. Kyu sampai membuang tas besarnya hanya demi menolong Hyung-nya agar tidak jatuh.

"Hyung baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyu cemas.

"Hiks! Tuhkan ini gara-gara kau! Kakiku keseleo kan!" Rengek Sungmin menyalahkan.

Kyuhyun yang panik dan begitu menyayangi Hyung-nya yang manja itu mulai menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Sungmin. Tanpa ba bi bu, Sungmin yang daripada harus tertatih-tatih melangkah, dia lebih baik di gendong Kyu walau ia tahu Kyu membawa tas sebesar itu.

0o0

Siwon memarkir mobilnya hampir terburu-buru. Tadi, dia disms Kibum untuk menjemputnya dan akhirnya dari bandara, Siwon meminjam mobil salah satu bodyguard untuk menjemput Kibum di lokasi syuting. Lagipula, ia juga khawatir karena malam sudah semakin larut.

Siwon bertemu para kru yang bekerja sama dalam film Kibum dan di persilahkan duduk di tempat untuk menunggu. Meski ia khawatir pada keadaan Leeteuk, tapi dia lebih tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat Kibum. Ia juga tidak tahu berapa kecepatan mobil yang ia bawa sampai ia tiba disini, masih terlihat di kejauhan sana Kibum masih berakting. Meski ingin sekali memeluk tubuh berkulit putih mulus itu, tapi Siwon juga tak ingin kalau kehadirannya malah mengganggu jadwal syutingnya. Akhirnya, Siwon setia menunggu sampai tugas Kibum selesai.

35 menit kemudian…

"Kibummie, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Seorang Yeoja lawan main Kibum yang Siwon tahu bernama Go Hara menghampiri Kibum dan memeluk juga cipika-cipiki pada Kibum.

Siwon reflex berdiri untuk menghampiri tapi tertahan. Siwon tak mau tidak bisa mengendalikan diri sehingga malah merepotkan Kibum. Cemburu? Hei! Tentu saja! Bahkan Siwon bersumpah tak ingin Kibum menjadi milik yang lain selain dirinya. Tapi, bagaimana ia melakukannya?

Akhirnya, Siwon pasrah dan mendudukkan kembali dirinya. Ia hanya bisa melihat Kibum berbincang dengan Yeoja itu dengan tatapan sedih. Ya, Kibum kelihatan senang berbicara dengan yeoja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Hyung, maaf lama menunggu." Ungkap Kibum ketika berada di hadapan Siwon. Siwon langsung beranjak dan menjawab dengan senyum tulus seperti biasanya.

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan terus menunggumu dengan setia." Jawab Siwon. Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil. Baginya, jawaban Siwon tadi begitu lebay.

Mereka berdua lalu meninggalkan lokasi dan mulai berjalan menuju parkiran. Di sepanjang jalan, Siwon yang rindu mencoba untuk berbincang, walau terlihat Kibum begitu lelah.

"Kau nampak bahagia sekali…" Desah Siwon yang berjalan di samping Kibum tapi agak terbelakang.

"Wae?" Tanya balik Kibum dengan nada datar dan senyum yang selalu membuat Siwon mati rasa.

"Kau suka dengan gadis itu ya?" Sindir Siwon. Tidak senang juga rasanya membicarakan orang lain selain mereka. Tapi, ini menyangkut perasaan Kibum dan penasaran Siwon.

"Haish, Jinjja? Terlihatkah?" Kibum nampak tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Dan ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. Ini yang Siwon takutkan. Padahal, Siwon berusaha untuk memperhatikan Kibum di luar dorm, tapi jadwal-jadwal brengseknya hanya bisa membuat ia mengetahui kabar Kibum lewat ponsel dan itupun terbatas. Siwon juga mengerti kalau Kibum berbeda dengannya. Kibum menyukai wanita, sedangkan ia menyukai Kibum. Ini yang Siwon sesali, ia berusaha menghindari Kibum dari apa yang di sebut… JATUH CINTA!

Mereka berdua sampai di depan mobil hitam yang Siwon bawa dengan kecepatan penuh tadi. Ketika Kibum membuka pintu di sisi bangku pengemudi, ia sangka Siwon membuka pintu di sisi lain dan ia tidak tahu kalau Siwon justru berada di belakangnya.

BRAKK!

Kibum jatuh tertidur di bangku depan dan pintu yang ia buka memang sudah tertutup dengan kasar, tapi, Kibum kaget ketika Siwon menahan tangannya dan berada di atasnya.

"H-Hyung?" Kibum tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Siwon. Tapi, reaksi ini, seperti Siwon mencintainya saja dan marah karena ia berbicara dengan yeoja? Oh ayolah Kibum, pemikiran anda di luar kenyataan. Mana mungkin, Namja tertampan di Super Junior dan sering mendapat jeritan-jeritan gila dari berbagai yeoja cantik menyukaimu, Kibum?! "H-Hyung, a-ada apa?" dan tanpa Kibum sadari, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan melihat tatapan Siwon yang terlihat marah dan juga tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya yang tengah menggertak.

Kibum ketakutan dan ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon dan memejam dalam-dalam. Kibumpun tanpa sadar mulai menitikkan air mata. Kibum lelah, malam sudah semakin larut, dan ada apa dengan Siwon?!

Melihat reaksi Kibum yang sepertinya ingin cepat-cepat menghindar dari dirinya, membuat tatapan Siwon menjadi miris. Ia terluka. Berusaha sebaik apapun pada Kibum, Kibum tak juga menyadarinya. Ia gila karena ingin memilikimu, Kibum!

"!" Kibum tersentak ketika Siwon mengangkat punggungnya dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu takut, Kibummie…" lirih Siwon berat. Dan ketika telah mengucapkan kata itu, Siwon keluar dan kembali duduk di kursi kemudinya. Selama perjalanan pulang, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

0o0

Anak-anak Su-Ju M pulang ke dorm dengan selamat dan bergegas menjenguk sang umma. Di ikuti kepulangan KyuMin dan YeWook. Dan dua jam setelahnya, SiBum pun tiba di dorm. Siwon dan Kibum berusaha menutup-nutupi kejadian sebelumnya. Padahal, sepertinya, Siwon seperti tidak ingin berbicara dengan Kibum.

Kondisi Leeteuk sudah agak membaik sejak semua anak-anaknya menjenguk satu persatu. Dan malam itu, suasana di dorm Suju mulai menghening tak rebut seperti biasanya.

Sungmin tertidur di pelukan Kyuhyun yang mengobati luka di kakinya. Meski Kyu tahu Sungmin ketiduran mungkin karena lelah, tapi setidaknya, Kyu menikmati detik-detik ini dan mulai mengusap rambut lembut hyungnya itu di kasur pink milik Sungmin ini.

Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sudah saling mencinta mulai lembur malam ini di kamar mereka. Malam pertama yang membuat mereka merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta dan memiliki satu sama lain.

Siwon terduduk di ranjang putih di kamar mereka dengan jendela yang masih terbuka sehingga hawa dingin menusuk punggungnya. Tapi ia tak mempedulikan itu, siwon memejamkan matanya dan berpikir dengan keras. Ia menyesali perbuatannya malam ini karena telah membuat Kibum jadi takut padanya. Ia mulai menjernihkan pemikirannya sendirian di kamar ini.

Heechul tertidur pulas di antara Taemin dan Hankyung. Taemin yang bagai adik kembar Heechulpun tengah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk Heechull. Hanya Hankyung yang belum bisa tidur karena memikirkan Leeteuk yang belum ssehat benar, dan ia mulai melihat Heechul yang tidur memunggunginya. Hankyung tersenyum dan mengusap lembut punggung Heechul. Mungkin, karena ia juga merindukan namja ini… hankyung sebelum memejamkan matanya mengecup pelan ke punggung berkaos putih tipis itu.

Donghae sudah asik tidur dengan lumba-lumba birunya di kamar HaeHyuk. Ash, Jeongmal!? Sebegitu lelahnya kau Hae sampai membuat pulau seperti itu?!

Kibum meminta untuk tidur bersama Leeteuk. Kibum memang paling cemas dengan keadaan member yang sedang terluka. Waktu Heechulpun ia yang paling khawatir. Dan kali ini, ia tidur di kamar Leeteuk sekaligus untuk menghindar dari Siwon. Ia ingin Siwon menenangkan dirinya dulu.

Sementara yang lainnya, memilih tidur di ruang tengah yang tak jauh dari kamar KangTeuk. Menjaga takut-takut Leeteuk terbangun dan menginginkan sesuatu. Karena, mereka yakin benar, Leeteuk yang demam pasti pusing untuk berjalan jadi mereka jaga-jaga untuk membantu Leeteuk jika terbangun malam-malam.

Kangin dan Shindong tertidur duduk di salah satu sofa dengan saling bersandar. Eunhyuk tidur di bawah mereka sambil memegang baskom. Jaga-jaga kalau ia di suruh ambil air kompresan lagi.

Zhoumi tertidur duduk di bangku yang lain dengan Henry yang kepalanya berada dip aha Zhoumi. Henry yang tidur lebih dulu, dengan sayangnya Zhoumi menyelimuti badan mungil Henry dengan selimut.

Ya, mala mini malam mencemaskan untuk keluarga Super Junior. Suasana begitu hening. Banyak hal yang terjadi pada masing-masing anggota. Tapi mereka mencoba meredamnya.

Hussst, Umma Leeteuk sedang sakit, semoga cepat sembuh, umma~

0o0

Di malam yang sama di dorm DBSK…

"SUDAH! KAU DIAM SEBENTAR!" Yunho berteriak tepat di depan Jaejoong. Yoochun yang tengah mengobati luka-luka Changmin pun merasa khawatir. Changmin saja sudah menangis melihat pertengkaran mereka lagi.

"TAPI INI SUDAH KETERLALUAN! SOOMAN SUDAH MELUKAI MAGNAE KITA! AKU TIDAK TERIMA YUNHO-AH!" Jaejoong tak kalah kalap dan mulai menyerang Yunho dengan pendiriannya.

"AKU LEADER DISINI! DAN INI URUSAN KITA! KITA HARUS MENYELESAIKANNYA SENDIRI! SOOMAN PEMILIK MANAJEMEN KITA, BOO!" Yunho tak mau kalah karena ia merasa ia bisa mencari solusi ini dengan jalan damai.

"Ya, U-Umma, A-Appa. Sudahlah…" Junsu mencoba untuk melerai walau ia paling takut melihat mereka berdua yang sedang bertengkar.

"AKU AKAN LAPORKAN INI! MEREKA HARUS TAHU KITA DISIKSA!" Jaejoong mulai ambil tindakan. Dengan segera Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menamparnya.

Semua kaget. Bahkan, Jaejoongpun juga terpaku.

"KALAU KAU AMBIL TINDAKAN CEROBOH! AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU, BOO! PERGI KAU DARI SINI! KAU MEMBUAT SEMUA PEMIKIRANKU KACAU!" Usir Yunho tidak main-main. Jaejoong seketika menitikkan air mata dan mulai pergi dari dorm mereka di malam yang larut ini.

"Umma—"

"Berhenti disitu Junsu!" Cegah Yunho agar Junsu tak menyusul kepergian Jaejoong. Yunho mulai meredam amarahnya dan ikut mengobati luka Changmin.

Ya, perbedaan pendapat memang sering membuat YunJae bertengkar. Tapi, YooSuMin sekarang mulai takut. Karena baru kali ini mereka melihat Yunho menampar Jaejoong.

Semoga dorm ini kembali damai…

TBC

Yunho : Darimana aja thor? *menatap mematikan*

Author : A-Anu, kerja, oppa… *bow*

Siwon : Udah berapa bulan bikin aku ga liat Kibum, hm? *nyindir*

Author : em-empat bulan ya, Oppa… *tambah nunduk*

Hankyung : Mana scene gua ciuman sama Heechul lagi?! *malak Author*

Siwon+Yunho : YA! ITU BUKAN BIKIN AUTHOR BERSALAH! *getok Hankyung*

Jaejoong : MWO!? BARU MUNCUL AKU LANGSUNG DI TAMPAR SAMA YUNNIE?! *baru baca endingnya*

Author : A-Ampun OPPAAAAA~~ *kabur sebelum di cium ketek Jeje*

…

LOVELY READERS~~~ Maaf baru muncul lagi ya aku TT,TT

Semoga fic terusan ini cukup memuaskan untuk readers yang menunggu fic ini di teruskan. Akhir kata, Mind to review? :3


	10. Chapter 10

Note :

Chapter 10 is UP!

APA YANG AKAN TERJADI DENGAN PARA COUPLES?

Ah, mereka dalam dilema! Ayo saksikan chapter ini~~

**Don't Like? DONT DON READ!**

**Disclaimer :** SM Entertainment (Semua Milik yang maha Esa)

**Genre:** Teserahlah ~

"**Ketika SuJu disentuh Dbsk"**

Siang itu, terlihat Hankyung tengah berlari terburu-buru kearah sebuah pemandian. Ketika ia masuk kedalam, ia memutar kepalanya untuk mencari seseorang. Nafasnya masih terdengar menderu ketika matanya mendapatkan sosok yang ia cari.

Jaejoong dengan kaos dan celana pendek hijau yang sama-sama berwarna hijau muda. Terlihat handuk yang tedapat lipatan melingkar disisinya dengan warna senada bertengger diatas rambut berwarna pirang itu.

"Hyung-ah." Sahut Hankyung mendekati Jaejoong yang terduduk diam sendirian menjauh dari orang-orang.

"Hankyung-ah!" Ketika Jaejoong menyadari ada sosok di depannya, ia langsung memeluk Hankyung dan tersedu. "Huks, aku benci! Aku kesal…" Isaknya.

"Wa-wae, hyung? Ah, jebal. Tenanglah." Hankyung merasa salah tingkah dipeluk namja cantik dari dorm lain itu.

Jaejoong mulai menenangkan tangisnya dan dengan perlahan menceritakan masalahnya pada Hankyung.

…

Wookie kesiangan hari itu. Semalam merupakan malam panjang baginya dan Yesung. Tapi, ketika dia selesai mengucak-ucak mata, ia tak mendapati namja berkepala bulat itu ada di sampingnya. Ketika ia melihat jam di ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, Wookie berseru.

"Jinjja?!" Dia tak percaya, dia yang tak pernah absen bangun pagi ini?!

Wookie buru-buru turun dari ranjang untuk bergegas menyiapkan dirinya. Ia benar yakin, member yang lain bukannya lupa membangunkan Wookie, tapi, mereka memang tak ada yang berani masuk kekamarnya dan Yesung.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat Wookie berjalan kearah ruang tengah. Disana terlihat Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang sedang main PS.

"Yang lain kemana?" Tanya Wookie heran. Padahal, Leeteuk masih sakit, tapi dorm terlihat sepi.

"Sedang jalan-jalan." Jawab Eunhyuk tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv.

"Jalan-jalan?" Wookie tambah heran saja. Memang benar, jadwal Super Junior kosong karena Leeteuk sedang sakit. Tapi, apa berarti Yesung juga sedang jalan-jalan? "Semuanya jalan-jalan?" Tanya Wookie meyakinkan. Kok tak ada yang mengajaknya?

"Ah, Aniyo. Cuma Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Heechul." Tambah Shindong.

"?" Wookie melipat kedua tangannya dan mengerutkan alisnya kesal. Bahkan, kini, posisinya tepat di hadapan mereka berdua yang tak focus menjawab pertanyaannya.

Shindong dan Eunhyuk berhenti menekan tombol-tombol PS dan menunduk takut sekaligus bersalah. Wookie yang innocent itu kalau lagi PMS suka marah tak jelas *lho?

"Mmh. Kangin-hyung ada bersama umma di kamar. Hankyung-hyung keluar sendirian katanya ada perlu. Donghae kami tak tahu dimana." Jawab Eunhyuk canggung.

"Siwon sedang pulang kerumahnya, Kibum biasa sibuk syuting, dan Yesung pergi ke management." Tambah Shindong.

Pergi ke management? Untuk apa? "Sipp." Ungkap Wookie. Pada intinya, dia hanya ingin tahu dimana Yesung. Iapun langsung bergegas kedepan pintu dorm.

"Oh, ya, Wookie-ya! Tadi Yoochun dan Junsu kemari, dia Tanya oleh-oleh darimu untuk Changmin, kami tidak tega membangunkanmu, sepertinya kau lelah." Tambah Shindong.

"Ah. Ne, Gomawo." Jawabnya. Ia lupa pada si jangkung dari Dbsk itu. Tapi, ia ingin pergi ke management dulu untuk menguntit 'kekasihnya' itu baru sorenya pergi ke dorm Dbsk.

0o0

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sambil memperhatikan punggung Zhoumi di kejauhan sana yang masih tersenyum menemani Henry belanja. Tak lupa, mulut Kyu komat-kamit mengutuk burung kakak tua sialan itu!

Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?!

Ya, saat ini, tangan kanan Kyu, penuh dengan belanjaan si tante, Heechul. Dan tangan kiri Kyu, penuh dengan belanjaan malaikatnya, Sungmin. Heechul dan Sungmin memang paling klop untuk masalah berbelanja, mereka selalu berdua karena mereka penyuka barang-barang manis.

Dan disana?! Zhoumi hanya memegang satu kantung kecil belanjaan Henry. Henry memang tak suka berlama-lama untuk shopping. Dia paling hanya memilih barang elegan yang memang di butuhkannya saja. Tak perlu banyak asalkan dibutuhkan saat-saat ini.

Terlihat Henry masih lama memilih-milih dan sesekali minta pendapat Zhoumi. Zhoumipun menjawab sesuai dengan seleranya cocok tidak untuk dipakai Mochinya. Sehingga, mereka seperti pasangan yang memang berkencan saja.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun?

Heechul dan Sungmin, kalau suka hanya dalam sekali lihat, mereka pasti langsung beli, beli dan beli.

"YA! Heechul-hyung! Bawa barang belanjaanmu sendiri!" Kyuhyun berhenti dengan kesal. Heechul dan Sungmin yang berjalan di depannyapun terhenti dan menoleh pada Kyu.

"Ya, Kyunnie! Kalau saja Hankyung tidak ada acara, dia juga pasti yang akan membawanya kok! Bawa saja kenapa sih." Jawab Heechul tak mau tahu. Kyuhyun sweatdrop mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Memang, kali ini dia baru merasakan seperti ini, itu karena ia ingin mendekati Sungmin! Dan ia juga baru tahu kalau menemani Sungmin berbelanja ternyata bakal separah ini… rasanya ingin menangis saja. Bahkan, ia juga prihatin sebaik apa orang China itu sehingga tahan pada nenek sihir penyiksa macam Heechul.

"Mi-mian ya, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa bawa belanjaannya sendiri karena kakiku masih terasa nyeri…" Sungmin merasa tidak enak dan mulai mengeluarkan puppy-eyesnya.

"Andwae! Andwae! Barang-barang Hyung, biar aku saja yang bawakan." Ujar Kyuhyun gagah berani.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta tolong belanjaanku juga ya. Bahuku sedang sakit." Jelas Heechul sadis lalu kembali melangkah bersama Sungmin.

Omaak. Kini, Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar merasakan encok. Poor Kyu.

0o0

Siwon masih setia memegang setir dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Tapi, dalam mata tajam itu, tak ada yang nyata. Ya, Siwon tengah melamun dalam kehampaan jalanan panjang menuju kediamannya ini. Ia masih terpikirkan satu hal, satu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa ia tinggal meski hanya dalam satu jam saja. Yaitu, cinta Kibum-nya…

Apakah ia harus menyerah?

Ia tahu. Ia tahu benar justru Kibum lebih mesum terhadap wanita ketimbang dia sang pria idaman wanita. Bahkan, ia masih ingat Kibum pernah marah karena wanita yang di taksirnya malah menggoda Siwon. Siwon sampai bersembah sujud kepada angelnya itu hanya untuk Kibum bisa memaafkannya. Karena dalam kasus ini, Kibum takkan pernah menyalahkan seorang wanita.

Ya, Kibum pencinta wanita…

"Kibum-ah…" Desah Siwon lirih. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Kibum, tapi, bahkan malam itu, Siwon melihat langsung di depan matanya wajah Kibum yang tersipu ketika dia menyindir Go Hara. Kini Siwon benar-benar depresi, apa yang ia lakukan untuk bisa melupakan Kibum yang paling dicintainya?

Bahkan, dengan menjauhkan dirinya dari Kibum saja sudah terasa sakit. Ia benar-benar tak bisa bahagia tanpa Kibum disisinya…

0o0

Siang itu, suasana sedang hangat-hangatnya di kamar KangTeuk. Demam Leeteuk sudah agak mendingan dan kini, namja cantik itu masih bergemul selimut namun mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan bantal. Nampak, di depannya ada Kangin yang tengah memegang semangkuk bubur.

"Aaaa~" Kangin memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Am." Leeteuk dengan lemah membuka mulutnya dan dia terharu dengan kehadiran Kangin yang selalu menomor-satukannya. Lelaki bertubuh gumpal itu tak pernah sekalipun marah kalau bukan karena kebaikkannya. Ya, baru kali ini Leeteuk mengalami sakit separah ini dan hanya Kangin yang paham penderitaannya.

Bahkan, Leeteuk tak percaya, perhatian Kangin lebih daripada wanita maupun ibunya.

Ya, Kangin sangat berharga dalam hidup Leeteuk. Tapi, tak ada yang special. Hanya teman.

Tak seperti sebaliknya di pihak Kangin. Kangin berharap, agar suatu saat nanti ia boleh mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya yang meluap pada Leeteuk. Ia ingin menjadi kekasih sah yang melindunginya. Ya, itu kalau Leeteuk benar-benar bisa tertarik pada seorang pria.

Kini, mereka berdua hanya saling memendam perasaan masing-masing dalam diam.

0o0

Wookie sudah sampai di Management, tapi, loh? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Namja berbadan kecil itu tengah bersembunyi di balik dinding tembok. ya, Wookie tidak ingin kedatangannya di ketahui. Ia ingin tahu, sebenarnya, apa yang kekasihnya itu lakukan di management dan sampai tak sempat sms, menelepon atau apapun yang mengabarinya?

Ini tanda-tanda Wookie benar-benar jatuh cinta. Apa yang Yesung lakukan, itu bermasalah untuknya…

Padahal, Yesung tidak dalam waktu yang sempit bisa mendapatkan hati Wookie, tapi kenapa namja berkepala bulat itu menyia-nyiakannya?

Wookie nampak celingukan. Hari ini, banyak orang di management.

'Ah! Itu Yunho dan YooSu!' Ungkapnya dan reflek ingin mengejar mereka, tapi niatnya diurungkan karena saat ini, Wookie tidak ingin di ketahui keberadaannya disini. Lagipula, Changmin juga tak ada bersama mereka. Hm, sepertinya, Jaejoong juga tak ikut bersama mereka, tumben sekali, biasanya, dimana ada Yunhi disitu ada Jaejoong.

Mata wookie terus tertuju pada tiga namja itu sampai Wookie melihat yeoja yang mengajak ngobrol Yunho, Wookie tahu siapa yeoja itu, dia Go Hara, lawan main Kibum di filmnya.

Tiba-tiba pada saat itu, ada seorang namja berkepala bulat dengan rambut jabrik melewati mereka. Ya! Itu Yesung!

Wookie memunculkan senyumnya dan menguntit namja itu. Dilihat dari belakang, sepertinya Yesung sedang tidak bersemangat. Ketika Yesung memasuki suatu ruangan, Wookie diam-diam mengintip dan betapa terkejutnya dia.

"Gomawo, Oppa." Ungkap dua orang Yeoja sambil menerima minuman kaleng dari Yesung. Yesung hanya tersenyum biasa menghadapi kedua yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu Moon Geun Young dan Seo Woo kan?

Kalau tidak salah, mereka berdua bermain dalam drama SBS, Cinderella's Stepsister? Dan tak berapa lama, Taecyon dari 2pm menghampiri mereka bertiga. Benar, kan? Sebenarnya? Apa yang Yesung lakukan disana? Pengisi soundtrack, kah?

Pantas saja, sibuk sekali dia dengan dua neomu yeoja itu…

Dan dalam keadaan kesal, sedih dan marah, Wookie akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali pulang ke dorm.

"Yesung-hyung pasti tertarik dengan yeoja… sampai membelikan minuman segala…" gumamnya lirih sambil menuju jalan pulang.

0o0

Wookie terus termenung dalam kamarnya. Ia sedang lesu untuk melakukan aktivitas apapun. Dia terus memandangi ponselnya. Sampai sore inipun Yesung masih belum mengabarinya, sebegitu sibukkah, eoh?

Tiba-tiba saja, Wookie mengingat sesuatu, ah… oleh-oleh untuk Changmin…

Dia mengambil sebuah bungkusan dan keluar dari kamarnya, baru saja dia menutup pintu, Hankyung lewat tepat di hadapannya.

"Mau kemana, Hyung?" Tanya Wookie.

"Mau keluar." Jawab Hankyung. "Ada apa?"

"Ah. Bisakah hyung menolongku antar ini ke dorm Dbsk? Ini milik Changmin." Pinta Wookie. Hankyung berpikir sejenak. Baru saja dia bertemu Jaejoong dan ia juga sudah tahu sedang ada masalah apa di dorm Dbsk, oh ya, setahunya dari Jaejoong, katanya, Changmin habis dipukuli oleh staf SM?

Hmmm, apa sebaiknya dia pergi saja ke dorm Dbsk sekaligus menengok Changmin? Baru pulangnya ia menjemput Heechul yang sedang shopping bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Henry dan Zhoumi.

"Ah, ne. baiklah." Ujar Hankyung sambil mengambil bingkisan itu. Ketika badan si gege itu menghilang ditikungan koridor, Wookie kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali menggalau.

0o0

"Ah~ Capek~~~" Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kafetaria ini.

"Kau itu, mengantar belanja segitu saja sudah capek." Ungkap Zhoumi cengengesan. Tak lupa pandangan mesum burung kakak tua itu selalu tertuju pada Henry yang sekarang sedang bersama HeeMin yang tengah memesan makanan.

"Hell ya! Lihat barang belanjaan mereka!" Kyu menggetok kepala namja sialan itu. Enak sekali dia bicara…

"Ya! Sakit, Kyu!" Keluh Zhoumi kesal.

"Masa bodoh!" Ujar Kyu dan kembali menyandarkan dada dan wajahnya diatas meja. Tak mau bercapek ria meladeni Zhoumi.

Baru saja memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat sejenak, Kyu di kejutkan dengan segelas milk shake strawberry yang tepat berada di matanya. Saat menanggah, Kyu mendapat wajah Sungmin-angelnya yang tengah tersenyum merekah.

"Hyung…" Desis Kyu terharu.

"Kau pasti lelah, minumlah." Ujar Sungmin ramah. Tiba-tiba saja, bibir Kyu melengkung kebawah dan matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "W-wae, Kyu?! Kau tak suka strawberry, ya?!" Tanya Sungmin panik.

"Howaaa~ Hyung~ aku sangat menyukaimu sangat menyukaimu sangat menyukaimu~~" Isak Kyu sambil memeluk leher Sungmin dan menyibak-nyibakkan kepalanya. Sungmin hanya sweatdrop dengan tingkah kemagnaean Kyuhyun. Ya ya, itu Sungmin maksud dengan kemanjaan kyu saja.

Lalu, saat itu, Henry duduk di samping Zhoumi dan mulai memakan pesanannya.

"Mo-Mochi-ya~ punyaku mana?" Rajuk Zhoumi berharap Henry juga pengertian dengannya.

"Loh, memang Hyung tadi minta pesan juga ya?" Tanya Henry polos.

"Hiks…" Zhoumi langsung pundung dipojokan dekat tempat sampah di Kafetaria itu. Yang lain hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan tetap melanjutkan makan mereka. Poor Zoumi…

0o0

Jaejoong berjalan di jalanan yang mengarahkannya menuju dorm Dbsk tercinta. Ya, disanalah keluarganya berada. Tapi, sejenak ia menghentikkan langkahnya. Ya, ia canggung untuk pulang karena memang ia merasa bersalah. Ceramahan Hankyung memang bisa di benarkan, berurusan dengan SooMan itu pasti membawanya, bahkan bisa saja Yunho dan ketiga anaknya menuju ke meja hijau.

'Haissh. Kenapa kau tidak menyadari perasaan, Yunho, Jaejoong.' Gumam Jaejoong. Lalu, ia menghela nafas. Ia yakin, Yunho pasti akan memahaminya, baru saja ia kembali melangkah, tiba-tiba saja tangannya di genggam seseorang dari belakang. "Hankyung-ah?" Senyum Jeje seketika.

"Ah. Hyung. Kita sama-sama mau kedalam ya." Ungkap Hankyung tersipu malu melihat senyum malaikat dari Dbsk itu.

"Ne. ayo bersama." Ajak Jaejoong.

Baru saja mereka berdua membuka pintu dorm, nampaknya, semua orang di dalam sana tengah bersenang.

"Wah, ini untukku, nona?" Tanya Yoochun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sebuah kemeja.

"Terima kasih untuk obat Changmin." Ungkap Junsu sambil tetap merawat sang magnae.

Jaejoong terpaku. Ya, Yeoja itu berada di antara keluarganya.

"Yunho-oppa, jadi aku boleh menginap disini, kan? Changmin sepertinya masih sakit." Pinta Yeoja itu sambil menggelayut di lengan Yunho.

"Hara?" Tanya Hankyung. Kenapa wanita bertubuh pendek itu ada di dorm Dbsk? Apa dia juga tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin.

"Hyung!" Seru ketiga anak Jaejoong dengan senang melihat umma mereka kembali.

"Hankyung-oppa! Jaejoong-oppa!" Seru Go Hara polos.

Jaejoong tetap memandang Yunho dalam kebisuan. Sebisa mungkin, Hankyung tak ingin terlibat jauh dalam permasalahan mereka dan menuju ketempat Changmin yang terbaring lemah untuk memberikan amanat dari Wookie. Yunho yang masih membiarkan Go Hara menggelayut di lengannya hanya bisa memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan miris.

Dan pada saat itu, Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi dan dia kembali keluar.

"Jae—" Yunho benar ingin mengejarnya. Tapi, disini ada Go Hara. Ia tak ingin satu orang yeojapun tahu hubungan sebenarnya dengan Jaejoong sehingga dia hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya tanpa bisa mengejar sang pujaan hati.

Hankyung dan ketiga anak lain hanya bisa diam melirih. Tak mau mencampuri urusan appa dan umma mereka, dan Hanyung juga ingin Yunho yang bisa menjaga Jaejoong. Dia bukan siapa-siapa dalam peran disini.

Jaejoong terus berlari dan berlari dengan terisak. Hatinya terasa begitu pedih…

0o0

Hari sudah menuju ketengah malam. Sekarang pukul 00.12, dan Siwon baru selesai memarkir mobilnya di parkiran dekat dorm.

Lalu, dengan tak bersemangat ia menuju pintu dan mengambil kunci di saku celananya untuk membuka pintu dorm. Ya, dia sudah berkata akan pulang malam pada Leeteuk dan Kangin sehingga ia diijinkan membawa kunci.

Tak.

Siwon menyalakan lampu depan. Suasana terdengar hening kecuali kipas berputar yang ada di langit-langit ruang tengah. Siwon yakin pasti semua orang sudah terlelap.

Setelah kembali memastikan pintu terkunci dengan benar. Ia menuju kearah dapur dan membuka refrigator dan minum air putih segelas. Kemudian, badan jangkung itu terdiam sejenak.

Siwon tak kuasa untuk berjalan kearah kamar…

Ada Kibum disana sudah pasti…

Dia masih belum bisa mengobati hati dan pikirannya, ia takut kalau nanti dia bisa menyerang Kibum…

"Andwae…" gumamnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Ya, dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Prinsip hidup Siwon adalah 'tak ingin menyakiti Kibum'.

Siwon lalu menghela nafas dan mematikan lampu ruang tengah yang terhubung dengan dapur. Kemudian ia berjalan ke lorong kamar untuk menuju kamarnya dan Kibum.

Siwon berusaha untuk membuka pintu kamar sepelan mungkin. Ia harap Kibum sudah tertidur. Dan ketika ia sudah masuk kedalam kamar…

Dia memang melihat punggung Kibum di ranjang, tapi, bahu namja berkulit putih bening itu terlihat naik-turun. Itu membuat Siwon cemas. Apa Kibum sakit?

"Ki-Kibum-ah?" Usap Siwon pelan ke bahu Kibum.

"Hyung?" Kibum menoleh kearah Siwon dan Siwon sempat melotot melihat wajah sembapnya. "Hyung!" dan tiba-tiba saja, namja berbadan kecil itu memeluk badan besarnya. Siwon tak sempat berbicara karena Kibum masih terisak. "Hyung! Ayo berjanji padaku! Kau harus terus bersama-sama denganku Hyung! Kau yang paling memahamiku, hyung… huks, hatiku sakit Hyung… dia mencintai orang lain, hyung… hara mencintai yang lain… kau harus bersamaku, hyung…" Isak Kibum di bahunya.

Mata Siwon menyayu… kasihan sekali angelnya. Ia tak ingin melihat Kibum sampai menangis seperti ini hanya karena yeoja macam Hara…

Disisi lain, Siwon tenang karena Kibum memintanya untuk selalu bersama. Adakah kesempatan untuknya mencintai Kibum?

Siwon mengangkat lengannya dan menumpunya di balik surai hitam angel-nya ini.

"Gwechana, Kibum-ah. Aku aka nada bersamamu, kau tidurlah." Ungkap Siwon menenangkan. Karena terlalu lama menangis dan kelembutan Siwon, lama-lama, Kibum mulai tertidur.

'Kibum-ah… Sarange…' Bisik Siwon ketika namja itu benar-benar tertidur pulas.

TBC

Donghae : Ya! Aku ga muncul nih thor…*tampang melas*

Author : Mi-mian oppa *bow*

Eunhyuk : Kalau bisa sih, dia dihilangkan saja dari FF ini thor… *swt*

Donghae : *mulai pake tampang mau nangis*

Kyuhyun : lu tega thor lu thor sama gue…

Author : *ketancep piso*

Zhoumi : ya lu tega…

Author : *ketindihan gunung*

Jaejoong : semua author tega… dimana-mana gue selalu dinistain…

Author : *ketiban beruang* Yunho dong? :3 *diinjek Jeje*

Siwon : Makasih thor… *popo*

Author : *melayang**langsung di tarik Kibum dan dilempar ke gunung Krakatau*

kangTeuk : *lagi mesra*

YeWook : *lagi galau*

Changmin : *lagi sakit*

Go Hara : *dibuang kelaut*

YooSu : udah sih thor udah capek!

Author : mi-mian oppadeul =,=

HOLAAAA~ Lagi kesemsem nih ama teaser jeje yang MINE~ *gapenting*

Sekedar inpo! Author berusaha untuk menupdate ff ini setiap hari senin! So, maafkan Author ya~ osh, masih banyak FF lain juga dong yang perlu di update dan author juga punya segudang pekerjaan di dunia nyata… sekali lagi~ author mohon maaf~~

Reader yang paling TOP banget mah pasti ripu dongs~~ ayo ripu-ripu~~~ :3


	11. Chapter 11

Note :

Update ~~

**Don't Like? DONT DON READ!**

**Disclaimer :** SM Entertainment (Semua Milik yang maha Esa)

**Genre:** Teserahlah ~

"**Ketika SuJu disentuh Dbsk"**

Detik jarum yang tergerak dari titik satu ke arah yang lain pada jam yang menggantung di dinding pintu masuk dorm Dbsk sangat terdengar dengan jelas. Tengah malam semakin melarut. Yoochun berjalan dalam diam dan terhenti di depan ruang depan. Seketika air muka Yoochun melirih memperhatikan namja yang sudah seperti ayahnya ini masih bertopang dagu di sofa. Terlihat semakin dalam renungannya, bahkan, sejak tadi keberadaan Yoochun-pun tak menghiraukannya.

"Hyung..." Panggil Yoochun tak kuasa untuk membangunkan namja itu dari lamunan penyesalannya.

"? A-Ah, ne? Yoochun-ah?" Toleh namja itu dengan senyum simpul tipuannya. Yoochun tahu itu, Yoochun menunduk dan menghampiri untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Junsu dan Changmin?"

"Mereka sudah tidur, hyung." Jelas Yoochun. "Aku merasa tidak enak pada Hara-noona yang tiba-tiba Hyung usir pulang... jangan di sesali hyung." Tunduknya.

Seketika, paras Yunho berubah melirih. Pikiran renungannya takkan berhenti karena ia sadar seharian ini ia sudah menyakiti belahan jiwanya sehingga tak kuasa menahan amarah terhadap Hara. "Maafkan aku, Yoochun. Kau tidurlah, aku perlu waktu sendiri." Gumamnya.

Yoochun mencekungkan alisnya. Bagaimana ia tak cemas kalau seorang leader Dbsk tak menjaga porsi istirahatnya seperti ini? Tapi tanpa sungkan, Yoochun mengikuti titah Yunho dan agak ragu untuk meninggalkannya tidur.

Ah, dia lupa, ummanya...

Trililili, Trililili...

Suara dering telepon menghentikkan langkah kaki Yoochun dan mengejutkan Yunho. Dengan segera, Yunho mengangkat teleponnya.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanyanya. Ia berharap, suara Jaejoong yang akan ia dengar di seberang sana.

"Maaf, dengan Tuan Jung Yunho?"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya mendengar suara namja yang sepertinya sudah berumur. Ah, semoga saja bukan dari pihak SM.

"Ya. Saya sendiri."

"Kami dari pos polisi sebelah utara. Kami menemukan tuan Kim Jaejoong dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Tidak ada pelanggaran yang dia lakukan. Saya berharap rekannya bisa menjemputnya kesini, karena kami tidak bisa mengendalikannya."

Jaejoong mengamukkah?

"Ah. Nde. Saya akan segera menjemputnya." Tukas Yunho sambil menutup telepon dan buru-buru mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Yoochun cemas.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menjemput Jaejoong. Kau beristirahatlah, Yoochun-ah."

Blam.

Tubuh yang panik itupun mulai pergi dari pandangan Yoochun. Apa yang Yunho maksud dengan 'Tidak Apa'? tentu saja Yoochun khawatir, 'semoga saja tak terjadi apa-apa pada Jaejoong-umma...' Harapnya.

0o0

Malam inipun, Wookie masih duduk menggelung dirinya di atas kasur di kamar tersayangnya ini.

Sendirian.

Sebentar-sebentar, ia melirik ponsel yang di genggamnya. Tak ada pesan atau panggilan lain selain pesan terakhir yang di terimanya hari ini dari Changmin.

**From : _Max_**

**Ya, Hyung. Aku baru saja jatuh, tapi tak usah khawatir.**

**Aku sudah baikkan kok ^0^**

**Nde, Hyung. Gomawo buat oleh-olehnya :***

Tak berniat membalas pesan itu sejak sore tadi. Padahal, Wookie termasuk orang yang asik dalam ber-sms ria. Bisa dibilang, Wookie orang ramah bahkan sms dari orang tak di kenalpun kadang ia balas. Tapi seharian ini, selain memberitahu dia tak bisa datang menengok Changmin, dia tak sms siapa-siapa lagi. Bahkan keinginan terbesarnya adalah jari-jari yang harusnya mengetik pesan atau memanggil nomor yang selalu ia pandangi...

**3 My Yeobo, Yesung-hyung 3 **

Entah sejak kapan Wookie mengganti nama kontak hyung yang menggilainya itu. nampak tertera photo close up wajah Yesung dengan senyum bertebar deretan gigi yang putih merata. Sedikit mendecak melihat poto itu, kesal kah?

Bahkan poto yang seminggu ini menemani layar ponselnya kini menjadi non-wallpaper. Hanya menampakkan gambar desain berwarna biru muda.

Wookie terlalu keras kepala mengharapkan namja itu yang mengirim pesan duluan ketimbang dia yang menanyakannya. Tapi apa? Sampai detik inipun sepertinya namja yang selama ini meraba tubuhnya bahkan tak ingat padanya!

Tring~

Wookie tersentak. Satu pesan di terima.

Tapi, siapa yang tengah malam begini mengirim pesan?

**From: 3 My Yeobo, Yesung-hyung 3 **

**Wookie-ya? Mianhae!**

**Apa kau sudah makan?! Aku saat ini di ajak oleh staff untuk mengikuti alur cerita film kali ini. Aku tak bisa menolak tawaran mereka.**

**Maaf tidak memberitahumu, aku bahkan belum memberitahu umma atau Kangin. Ponselku dimainkan Seo-Woo, Geun-Yong dan Taecyon terus.**

**Semoga kau sudah tidur #hug#**

"Eoh? Aku sudah tidur?" Wookie membeo dan detik itu juga Wookie melempar ponselnya ke sisi ranjang yang lain. "Cih! Dia pikir dengan pesan seperti itu sudah membuatku memaafkanmu?! Yang benar saja aku mengharapkan namja seperti dia!" Umpatnya sambil menarik selimut dan berbaring.

Bagi Wookie. Sms yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu justru membuatnya malah melakukan kegalauan yang sia-sia. Dia terlalu bodoh mengira bahwa si kepala besar itu mencintai namja seperti dirinya. Ia lupa bahwa di sekitar mereka banyak yeoja-yeoja cantik sehingga membuat Wookie berpikir pada kenyataan.

"Ah! Semoga saja namja itu tidak pulang-pulang!" Geramnya sebelum melelapkan diri.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat yang amat lumayan jauh dari dorm Su-Ju dan Management...

Yesung tersenyum tenang. Akhirnya, dengan lega ia bisa kembali memasang wallpaper wajah kekasihnya yang imut itu di layar ponselnya. Ia juga merasa tenang sudah berhasil mengirim pesan yang sedari tadi ingin mengabari kekasihnya. Seharian ini ia merasa was-was tatkala pemain dorama itu bilang ingin meminjam ponselnya dan dengan terburu-buru dan sangat menyesal, dia harus mengganti memori ponselnya dimana banyak sekali poto sang angelnya.

Padahal ingin sekali ia menelepon kekasihnya itu saat ini, tapi, ia takut mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

"Semoga dia membaca pesanku." Gumamnya. "Ah! Babo-Yesung! Dia pasti sudah tidur, kan?!" Gumamnya lagi. Berharap kalau Wookie saat itu membaca pesan yang mati-matian ia ingin kirim padanya.

"Yesung-hyung, kau harus tidur." Sahut Taecyon yang dengan nada yang lelah sekali. Membuat Yesung sempat tersentak kalau-kalau Taecyon penasaran apa yang sedang ia lakukan, namun, namja berbadan bongsor itu langsung menggelung diri di tempat tidurnya.

Yesung bernafas lega. Dan dengan senyuman orang yang masih kasmaran, dia pergi ke alam tidurnya...

0o0

"Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf sudah merepotkan bapak-bapak sekalian. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya." Yunho membungkuk berkali-kali mengucapkan rasa maaf dan terima kasih kepada dua polisi yang masih berjaga di pos malam ini.

"Ahaha, sudah tidak apa-apa, nak Yunho. Justru kami yang merasa malu tidak bisa menjaga tuan Kim dan malah merepotkan anda." Bapak Polisi berkumis menepuk bahu Yunho sambil tetawa. Jaejoong yang sudah reda dari amukannya masih meng'hik' ria di samping Yunho.

"Tidak, saya yang harusnya minta maaf." Bungkuk Yunho lagi.

"A-anu, Tuan Jung. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini juga bukan kasus. Anda tidak usah minta maaf berulang-ulang." Pak polisi yang lebih muda merasa tidak enak dengan penyesalan Yunho. Sepertinya, Polisi itu yang menelepon ke dorm Dbsk.

"Iya. Anda juga terima kasih sudah memberitahu dan menjaganya." Kini Yunho malah membungkuk kearah polisi itu.

"A-Ah. Saya juga yang salah karena kebingungan hanya bisa menelepon kesana. Bersyukur ada yang bisa dihubungi." Ungkapnya kebingungan.

"Ahahaha, sudahlah nak Yunho. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian lekas pulang. Tuan Kim sempat memaksa diri untuk pulang sendiri, sekarang kami tidak khawatir lagi."

"Iya. Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih."

"Tuan Kim saya harap jangan mabuk lagi. Dan Tuan Yunho, saya mohon maaf karena sebagai polisi kami belum bisa menjalankan tugas kami dengan melindungi seorang warga seperti Tuan Kim saja kami masih merepotkan anda."

"Ah tidak pak polisi. Kami yang sebenarnya seharian ini khawatir dengan keadaannya. Terima kasih kalian yang sudah menemukan dan menjaganya." Balas Yunho dan lagi-lagi perdebatan ini menjadi ajang penyesalan yang tak berujung dari dua belah pihak tanpa si 'korban' mengerti dan pedulikan.

"Ahaha, sudah-sudahlah nak' Yunho! Omong-omong, bisakah aku meminta tanda tanganmu? Anak perempuan ku yang bungsu sangat mengagumimu. Kalau bisa, aku merestui kau menjadi menantuku, hahaha." Ungkapan pak polisi yang paling tua justru membuat ketiga yang lain sweatdrop dan akhirnya menghentikan perdebatan Yunho dengan pak polisi muda.

...

Yunho membuka pintu mobil di sisi lain untuk mendudukan Jaejoong dan sebelum membuka pintu dimana adalah bangku supir, ia sempat melambai kearah pak polisi yang setia menunggui mereka.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Ungkapnya sebelum menutup pintu mobil.

"Ya, nak'Yuho! Hati-hati, sudah malam! Terima kasih tanda tangannya!"

Yunho hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang di paksakan. Bisa-bisanya di keadaan galaunya ada pak polisi tua yang meminta tanda tangannya untuk di berikan pada putrinya. Ah, sampai lupa, bahkan, sempat pula Yunho dan Jaejoong poto-poto dengan pak polisi itu meski sepertinya pak polisi muda tidak begitu menginginkannya.

Yunho sangat berterima kasih dengan kedua polisi itu. dan Yunho harap, Pak polisi yang tua bukan Cassieopeia. =="

...

Yunho terus mengemudi dan menatap jalanan kosong. Mungkin sekitar 50 menit mereka bisa sampai dorm karena jalanan yang sepi ini.

Tapi, ketika sesekali ia melirik kearah Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah kembali sadar dari sisa mabuknya, namja cantik itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya dan masih cemberut menatap keluar jendela disisi pintu sambil menopang pipi kanannya.

Yunho merengut kesal. Ia tahu ia salah, tapi setidaknya Jaejoong berterima kasihlah sedikit karena ia sudah menjemputnya di tengah malam larut ini. Ah tidak, ini menjelang jam 3 pagi!

Namun. Meski Yunho tahu sifat Jaejoong yang satu itu, Yunho masih bisa mengalah dengan sifat keras kepalanya yang memang sebanding dengan sifat keras kepala Jaejoong.

Ckiitttt.

Yunho memarkirkan mobil di pinggiran di tengah perjalanan pulang ini. Membuat Jaejoong terkejut dengan rem dadakannya.

"Ada apa ini?!" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mendecak, akhirnya si bisu Jaejoong berkata juga.

"Apa? Ada apa katamu?" kini Yunho malah mengompori Jaejoong.

"Kau ini berniat membawaku pulang tidak?! Kalau tidak, aku akan kabur lagi!" geram Jaejoong sambil akan membuka pintu. "Aght!" Jaejoong reflek meringis ketika Yunho menggenggam keras lengannya dan menariknya kembali.

"Siapa suruh kau kabur begitu saja!" Kini Yunho merangkul badan Jaejoong dari belakang dengan erat. Hah, sepertinya Yunho tak berniat mesra. "Kenapa kau kabur dan malah mabuk, hah?" Nadanya tinggi. Padahal saat itu Yunho hanya memberi Jaejoong pembalasan kecil.

"Apa sih?! Lepaskan aku! Lagipula aku malas pulang ke dorm selama ada yeoja itu!"

"Eoh? Jadi kau cemburu, boo? Itu motifmu kabur padahal Changmin sedang sakit?"

"Bukan! Awalnya aku juga marah dengan pendapat tidak jantanmu! Padahal kita hajar saja si Sooman itu atau kita adukan ke pihak berwajib atau aku akan berbuat onar dimana-mana sehingga memalukan namanya atau—"

CHU~~

Jaejoong terdiam ketika Yunho mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Yunho?" Tanyanya ketika kini mata namja itu mulai menyayu menatapnya.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kami semua sangat mencemaskanmu." Peluk Yunho lega. Seketika, Jaejoong yang sensitive itu mulai menangis terharu.

"Hiks... Huweee, maafkan aku... aku juga tak berniat membuat kalian khawatir... aku hanya ingin pendapatku di dengar, huweee."

"Iya. Nanti kita bicarakan juga dengan Changmin, saat itu anak-anak pasti cemas melihat kita, maaf aku terlalu egois. Bahkan saat kau datang bersama Hankyung malah membuatku agak marah, aku juga tanpa sengaja malah mengusir Hara."

"Y-Yun?" Jaejoong kini mulai menatap Yunho dengan mata bulat berairnya. Merasa sangat bersalah malah membuat kekasihnya lebih di landa kebingungan ketimbang acara kabur dan keegoisannya.

"Ne. Sarangheyo Boo." Yunho tersenyum simpul dan mulai mencium kekasihnya lagi lebih dalam.

"Hmm..mmmh,,, Yun...hh" Jaejoong bahkan tak bisa menghentikkan kemesraan ini.

Kali ini mereka berdua mungkin akan sampai di dorm jam 5 pagi...

0o0

Pagi sudah menjelang. Seperti biasa, kicauan burung terus menemani pagi indah di dorm Su-Ju. Eunhyuk yang saat itu bangun paling akhir, dan sudah rapi dengan setelan kemeja dan celana jeansnya untuk mengawali kegiatannya pagi ini, mulai menghampiri meja makan dimana semua member SuJu sudah berkumpul dengan acara sarapannya.

"Lho?" Euhhyuk cengo dengan keramaian pagi ini. Suasana yang terlihat begitu asing baginya, ah tidak, hanya beberapa yang asing.

Ketika dia mulai menggeser kursinya untuk ikut sarapan. Kata yang keluar dari mulutnya pagi itu adalah...

"Lho? Yesung-hyung mana?" tanyanya ketika melihat member lain sangat lengkap apalagi ada Zhoumi dan Henry yang menginap semalam.

TRANG.

Euhyuk terkejut dengan hentakan piring yang di sajikan di depannya. Kalau saja piring itu piring murah, mungkin saja sudah retak dan nasi goreng pagi itu pasti sudah berceceran.

"I-NI SA-RA-PAN-MU." Penekanan dan mimik Wookie pagi itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk Hyukkie merinding. Dan ketika badan kecil Wookie telah kembali kedapur, membuat Hyukkie kembali bersuara.

"A-Ada apa?" Tanyanya gemetaran.

"Sudah biarlah, paling-paling lagi PMS." Ejek Kyuhyun.

PRANG. Seketika suara piring dari arah dapur terpecah membuat yang lain merinding kecuali Teuki yang hanya menghela nafas lemah.

Kalau saja dia tidak dalam keadaan masih sakit, mungkin ia bisa memulai perang dengan Wookie yang sedang marah tidak jelas itu.

"Hah~ sudahlah Hyukkie-ya, kau makanlah." Ujar Teuki membiarkan yang lain untuk tidak menggoda Wookie.

Akhirnya Hyukkiepun mulai sarapan sambil berusaha mati-matian menenangkan dirinya. Ia tak percaya malaikat di Su-Ju ini bisa menjadi seorang DEVIL BEREKOR HITAM BERTELINGA IBLIS PEMBAWA SABIT YANG BISA MEMBUNUH KAPAN SAJA.

Tapi Wookie tak peduli apapun julukan yang di berikan Author karena kalau memang begitu yang pertama ia bunuh pasti bapak dari ddangkoma yang memiliki kepala bulat itu.

Oke, kita kesampingkan masalah Wookie #Author ketancep pisau yang di lempar Wookie#

Sebenarnya, sedari tadi, Shindong mulai eneg duduk bersama di meja makan ini kalau saja bukan karena masakan Wookie yang tetap enak setiap saat kapanpun dimanapun dalam mood apapun. Karena~

"Aaaa~~" Terdengar bunyi 4 suara.

"O-oi, Sungmin, kau ini sedang apa sih?" Tanya Shindong pada Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ne? Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin polos dengan masih menggenggam sendok yang baru saja meluncur kemulut Kyu.

"Apa sih, hyung? Aneh ya melihat kami semesra ini~~?" Kini Kyu yang malah mulai sewot.

"Ya, aneh. Kenapa bisa Sungmin menyuapimu." Liriknya malas pada Kyu yang kepedean.

"Ahaha, oh, ini. Ini karena Kyu sudah capek-capek menemani kami belanja kemarin dan membawa banyak barang belanjaan."

"*chew chew* mmh! Bethul-bethul!" Angguk Kyu sambil memejamkan mata meresapi makanan terenak di dunia saat ini. "AAAA~~~" Kini ia mulai bermanja lagi dan dengan suka rela Sungmin menyuapinya.

"Dasar. Jijik aku melihatmu yang narsis malah jadi kucing manja begitu." Desis Shindong namun Kyu tak menghiraukan dan lebih memilih kebahagiaan di pagi ini.

"AAA~~"

"Aish. Suara apalagi ini..." Jenuh Shindong kini mulai melirik yang ada di seberangnya.

"A~AM! Huumpppp! Suhaphan mochi-ku memhang yuhang puhaling henak hekali~~~ *chop chop*"

Shindong semakin membiru melihat tingkah konyol Zhoumi yang menari-narikan bagian badannya sambil bertepuk ria setelah disuapi oleh Henry.

"Oi-Oi, Henry, apa dia memaksa dan melecehkanmu lagi?" Kini Shindong malah khawatir takut-takut Henry malah di bully sama kakaktua jelek itu.

"Ah! Tidak, Shindong-hyung. Semalam, Zhoumi-hyung jatuh dari tempat tidur dan tangannya terkilir. Tidak apa, tak usah cemas." Jelas Henry jujur.

"Ehm! Bethul-bethul!" angguk Zhoumi di tambah KyuMin yang memang karena kamar mereka yang jadi tempat bermalam ZhouRy.

Shindong membeku. "Tapi... bagaimanapun juga sepertinya orang aneh itu sehat-sehat saja." Desisnya.

Shindong melirik Hae yang makan dengan kalap seperti biasa yang duduk di samping Henry. Dan dua suara 'AAA~~" lagi adalah suara Teuki-hyung yang disuapi oleh Kangin. Bagi Shindong itu wajar karena memang sang umma masih kurang sehat sedangkan satu lagi memang berasal dari suara keseharian Heechul selama ada Hankyung disisinya, kapanpun dimanapun Heechul selalu bermanja untuk disuapi Hankyung kalau sedang makan.

Kibum, Siwon, dan Eunhyuk mengerti posisi Shindong yang dikelilingi orang-orang mesra pagi itu. dan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum melihat paras kegundahan member tergemuk itu.

Bahkan Siwon dan Kibum yang memang merasa aneh juga belum menyentuh makanannya sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan sarapan pagi ini. Apalagi suara heboh dari arah dapur. Sepertinya, Wookie juga ingin mengumbar kemesraan seperti itu dengan Yesung, tapi, apa boleh buat... =="

Siwon menggaruk pipinya sambil melihat Kibum ketika Kibum akan mulai untuk memakan sarapannya. Sebenarnya, Siwon juga ingin menyuapi Kibum tapi apa alasannya ya?

Kibum dengan elegan mulai menyendok sup paginya. Ya, Wookie itu sangat bertalenta meski dalam keadaan marah sekalipun, ia selalu membuat makanan sesuai dengan selera mereka saat itu.

'Oh, Tuhan, melihatnya makan saja sudah membuatku sebahagia ini~ maafkan diri ini yang selalu meminta lebih dari-Mu~' Gumam Siwon dan pada akhirnya dia juga mulai memakan sarapannya.

Namun saat itu...

Trang. Sendok yang dipegang Kibum untuk makan terjatuh kelantai. Kejadian itu membuat Siwon -hanya Siwon- yang terinterupsi. Kenapa bisa ada kejadian yang mengganggu makan pagi Kibum-nya?! Pikir Siwon marah.

Ketika Kibum beranjak untuk mengambil sendok lain di dapur, untuk sebisa mungkin ia tidak mau merepotkan Wookie, namun saat itu Kibum meringis.

"Akh."

"WAE KIBUM-AH?!" Cuma satu orang itu saja yang lebay sambil memaksa Kibum untuk duduk kembali.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya menghentikkan kegiatannya sejenak. Ah, tidak, Hae yang duduk diujung sana dengan Kibum yang ada diujung sini, masih kalap memakan makanannya.

"Wae, Bummie?" Tanya sang umma ingin tahu, bukan cemas.

"Ah. Tidak. Tanpa sadar jariku memegang mangkuk sup yang panas." Ujarnya sambil meniup jari kananya yang memerah. Dengan sigap Siwon terburu-buru mengambil kotak obat dan mengobati luka bakar di jari-jari berharga milik angelnya tercinta dengan salep dan memperbannya.

"Terima kasih, Siwon-hyung." Ujar Kibum. Ketika semua kembali pada acara makan pagi yang mesranya, Siwon terusik dengan Kibum yang sepertinya bingung harus makan dengan tangan apa selama tangan kanannya masih terbalut perban dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

Saat itu, dalam hati Siwon menangis tersedu. Tidak tepatnya terharu karena 'TERIMA KASIH TUHAN KAU MEMBERIKAN KESEMPATAN YANG SANGAT KECIL INI UNTUK ORANG HINA SEPERTI DIRIKU~~ MAAF AKU TELAH MENYALAHKAN KEJADIAN YANG TELAH MENGGANGGU SARAPAN KIBUMMIE~' Teriaknya dalam hati. Hatinya yang saat itu menangis meraung-raung bahagia dan saat itu...

"Kibum-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu kubantu?' dengan elegan. Siwon yang selalu bermuka malaikat itu –ya, dengan maksud tertentu- mulai menawarkan bantuan.

"Ah, nde. Tidak apa, hyung. Hanya sulit saja untuk makan dengan tangan seperti ini, ada-ada saja ya." Kikik Kibum sebenarnya menyalahkan kecerobohannya pagi ini.

"A-Apa perlu kusuapi?" dengan segenap perasaan dan jiwa, Siwon mengutarakannya kata itu. ia harap, itu tidak terdengar aneh ditelinga Kibum atau yang lain. Ah, yang lain sih mungkin tidak peduli.

"Eh. Tidak usah! Aku nanti malah merepotkan sarapan Hyung." Tolak Kibum.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku sudah kenyang, kok." Ungkap Siwon memaksa. Ya, dia harus mendapatkan kesempatan emas ini. Mau tak mau Kibum harus mau disuapi olehnya. Dia juga tidak ingin kalah dengan Kangin, ataupun Hankyung! Siwon tidak mau seperti Kyu atau Zhoumi kalau di depan banyak orang =="

PRANG. Terdengar suara pecahan piring di kejauhan sana.

"SI-WON-HYUNG, A-KU-SU-DAH-MEM-BU-AT-SA-RA-PAN... HA-RUS-DI-HA-BIS-KAN..." Suara mengerikan mulai terdengar dari dapur. Tidak! Telinga Wookie memang telinga iblis!

"A-Ah, Y-Y-Ya, Wookie, aku akan habiskan nanti." Ujar Siwon merinding. Kibum melirih bahkan untuk makanpun dia harus merepotkan orang lain bahkan orang lain itu sampai kena marah.

Siwon mengerti air wajah itu. dan dengan lembut, Siwon mengambil sendok yang susah payah di genggam jemari Kibum yang terlilit perban.

"Aku suapi, ya?" Tawar Siwon dan mulai menyendokkan sup dan meniupnya sebelum meluncur ke mulut Kibum.

"Aaa~" Dengan merasa tak enak juga. Kibum tetap menerima kebaikan hati Siwon. Bahkan Kibum ingin menangis karena Siwon masih memperhatikan keadaannya.

Padahal dibalik keterharuan Kibum, justru lelaki tertampan di Su-Ju itu sudah menangis duluan dengan kemesraan yang Tuhan berikan padanya pagi ini.

...

Semua orang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Namun, masih ada KangTeuk, Hae yang masih saja kalap makan, entah kenapa itu satu orang ga berhenti makannya, sudah seperti kesetanan... HanChul dan Hyukkie.

"Oh ya, Hyukkie, omong-omong, siapa penggantiku di Sukira? Hari ini kau mau melakukan kegiatan ke Sukira kan?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu sehabis makan.

"Ah. Tidak ada Hyung. Aku membawakan acara itu sendirian. Tenang saja, aku merasa nyaman karena bintang tamu hari ini hanya Minho dan Taemin." Ungkap Eunhyuk.

"Lho? Onew kemana?" Tanya Kangin. Bukankah Leeteuk sudah mengamati Onew untuk menemani Eunhyuk menggantikan Leeteuk membawakan acara Sukira?

"Hmm, sepertinya, Onew, Key dan Jonghyun ada konser kecil di luar kota. Padahal hari minggu ini kami sudah memberi tahu bintang tamunya adalah SHINee. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hyung. Onew kan leader SHINee. Datangnya Minho dan Taemin saja sudah untung."

"Hmm." Teukie mulai berpikir. Benar kata Eunhyuk. Tapi kenapa jadwalnya bentrok begini? Apa saja sih yang sedang dilakukan staff management? Saat itu, Teuki melihat Hae yang masih asik dengan makanannya. 'Ini anak kapan berhenti makannya... maafkan aku mendiang ayah Donghae~ aku belum bisa mengurusnya sepenuhnya~'

Leeteuk juga melirik sepertinya tidak ada anggota lain yang siap di perkerjakan olehnya hari ini. Semuanya tidak meyakinkan selain... "Hmm, kalau begitu, hari ini Hae akan ikut bersamamu mengisi acara Sukira."

"EH?!" Eunhyuk hampir saja tersedak saat minum. 'HAE! HAE SI MESUM ITU KATANYA?' Well, 'Mesum' Hae hanya pendapat pribadi Hyukkie gara-gara terngiang-ngiang fanfiction sejak pertama kali berkenalan di fanfiction ini. Belum sempat menolak, Leeteuk keburu menelepon pihak management.

"ah, ya. Donghae.. apa? Tidak bisa?" suara diskusi umma saat itu membuat Hyukkie tenang. "Hmm... bintang tamu kurang? Okk, jadikan bintang tamu saja."

Kini, Hyukkie menangis dalam hati. Ia pasrah kalau seharian ini ia bisa kapan saja sempat di perkosa Donghae.

"Hae. Cepat selesaikan makanmu. Kau akan ikut Hyukkie menjadi bintang tamu di Sukira."

"APA? Aku hari ini kerja? Bersama Hyukkie?! ASIKK~" Ya, Hae lebih bersifat anak kecil ketimbang Kyuhyun yang memang magnae Super Junior. Sehingga membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin tak khawatir dan yakin bahwa Hyukkie bisa mengendalikannya.

Ah. Lebih tepatnya. Justru Hyukkie yang akan di kendalikan namja bersifat 'anak kecil' itu. karena mereka semua tidak tahu apa saja yang Hae lakukan kalau hanya berjalan berdua bersamanya.

Hiks. First Poor Hyukkie...

0o0

"WHOA! Hae-hyung!" Sapa Minho saat itu ketika melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah datang di lokasi rekaman.

"WOI! Minho-ya!" Balas Hae dan kedua seme itu saling pelukan bersobat.

"Se-selamat pagi, hyung." Sapa Taemin ragu ketika melihat paras bosan hidup Hyukkie saat itu. dan baju yang terlihat sedikit berantakkan.

Benar. Selama dalam perjalanan, Donghae tidak segan-segan menempel pada Eunhyuk dan mulai meraba-rabanya sampai-sampai pak supir saja segan untuk melihat kearah kaca yang memantulkan keadaan kursi di belakang apalagi sampai-sampai menoleh kebelakang.

Pak supir juga merasa tertekan dengan teriakan merana meminta pertolongan dari seorang namja berambut pirang disana. Tapi apa daya? Dia hanya seorang Supir dan lawannya adalah Donghae anggota Super Junior. Dan untuk mengatasi hal itu, pak supir hanya bisa mendengarkan musik kencang-kencang melalui ponsel yang sudah tersambung headset di telinganya. Dan dia berucap kata maaf berulang dalam hati atas entah apa kejadian yang menimpa member Su-Ju di belakang sana.

Sebenarnya, sebelum mengenal fanfic, Hyukkie merasa biasa saja dengan perlakuan aneh Hae yang selama ini ia kenal. Tapi apa daya, kenyataan fanfiction itu amatlah benar, dan kini Hyukkie mulai menyadari penyebab, gejala dan akibat-akibatnya.

DIA, ORANG YANG SELALU DI DOMINASI DONGHAE.

Bahkan, Hyukkie selalu berdoa kalau Hae melakukan itu semua hanya karena ingin mengejek atau menggodanya saja. Tak ada perasaan khusus sedikitpun.

Saat melihat wajah takut Taemin yang menyapanya pagi ini. Hyukkie mulai terisak. Wajah itu... wajah itu adalah wajah yang sama dengan keadaanya.

Wajah yang di serang namun pasrah saja dengan apapun tingkah si penyerang karena yakin jika melakukan pemberontakkan sehebat apapun, tenaga mereka tak sebanding dengan keinginan sang penyerang.

"Howaa~~~Taeminnie~~" Isaknya sambil memeluk Taemin. Taemin yang terkejut hanya bisa mengusap bahu Hyukkie.

Namun saat itu, para Seme meyadari hal itu dan dengan sekuat tenaga. Hae menarik badan Hyukkie dan Minho menarik Taemin dan kemudian memelukknya erat-erat.

"Hahaha~ Hari ini cuacanya cerah ya, Hyukkie-hyung." Ungkap Minho tersenyum menyeramkan pada Eunhyuk dengan tonjolan urat nadi di dahinya.

"Ahahaha, aku tidak tahu kau disini, Taeminnie~" Sapa Donghae dengan senyuman yang membuat Taemin merasa terancam.

Pagi yang cerah itu –memang pagi yang cerah- menjadi suasana kelabu yang hanya Taemin dan Eunhyuk sadari di ruangan ini.

Kedua namja berbadan kecil itu sudah meringkuk ketakutan...

...

Perekaman untuk pemutaran radio Sukira edisi kali ini dimulai. Mau tak mau, Eunhyuk dan Taemin harus profesional walau partner masing-masing masih memandang marah partner yang lain dengan senyuman licik dan mengancam. Bertingkah egois seperti anak kecil. Taemin dan Eunhyuk merasa kecewa mengapa mereka mendapat partner baik hari ini atau takdir pair atau fanfiction adalah seorang Choi Minho dan Lee Donghae...

"A-ahm. Pertanyaan selanjutnya untuk Taemin. Dari x, 'Tae-oppa, katanya kau di bully di sekolahmu? Aku harap itu Cuma rumor...'" jelas Eunhyuk sambil membacakan surat dari fans Taemin yang lain.

"Ah...mm, anu itu..." Taemin ragu untuk mengatakan kejujurannya. Sebenarnya memang dua hari yang lalu ketika ia bersekolah ia sempat di bully, tapi ia merasa mungkin hanya hari itu saja dan takkan terulang lagi.

"Apa? SIAPA YANG MEMBULLY TAEMIN?" Jawaban suprise Minho membuat Eunhyuk dan Taemin justru panas dingin. Kenapa ini orang menanggapi sih?

"Ti-Tidak, hyung. Itu Cuma gosip. Aku baik-baik saja, kok." Ujar Taemin menenangkan Minho yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya itu. dengan sentuhan lembut tangan Taemin di punggungnya, sukses meredam amarah Minho dan membuat Minho kembali terduduk dengan menolehkan senyuman lembut pada namja yang digilainya itu. "Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan mengampuni orang yang mengganggumu." Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala Taemin. Sempat melirik keji juga terhadap Donghae yang masih memandang mengancam terhadap Taemin tercintanya.

'A-Apa dia tidak sadar kalau percakapan ini di-direkam?' Gumam Eunhyuk takut-takut dalam hatinya. Ia jadi menyadari tamunya di edisi ini adalah tamu yang paling membahayakan nyawa Sukira. Hiks, Eunhyuk berharap kalau Onew, Key dan Jonghyun datang saat ini juga. "Se-Selanjutnya, surat dari xx untuk Minho. 'Kyaaa~~~Minho-oppa~~kumohon menikah denganku~~"

"TI~~DAK!" Jawab Minho segera. Jawaban yang tegas dan serius itu membuat Eunhyuk cengo. "Sampai kapanpun tidak ada yang kucintai selain Taemin~"

"KYAAA~~" Saat itu 2min-shippers yang mendengar acara Sukira langsung berteriak gemas sambil mimisan. Suara teriakan itu seperti terdengar jelas diruangan ini, membuat Eunhyuk merinding ria.

"AH! Ahahahaha, ahahahha, ya~ Minho bercandamu. 2min is real, eoh? Hahaha." Kibul Eunhyuk untuk mencairkan suasana dan memberitahu bahwa itu hanya candaan. Ia tak ingin tiba-tiba pihak SM datang dan malah menggamparnya dan menuduhnya menjadi dalang terjadinya cinta terlarang. Saat Minho ingin mengucap untuk membalas perkataan Eunhyuk, dengan segera Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebalah Donghae itu berlari keseberang bangku Donghae hanya untuk membungkam mulut keroro itu. "Ya~ baiklah, kita lanjutkan untuk surat yang lain~ hmmm, dari xxx untuk Donghae. 'Huweee~ Donghae-oppa! Kudengar kau pacaran dengan Yoona-eonnie? Walau aku sangat tidak suka pair HaeHyuk, aku juga tidak mau Oppa dipasangkan dengan Yoona-eonnie~~Andwae~~'" Ya, itu surat histeris untuk kali ini.

"Nah, bagaimana, Hae? Kau beneran pacaran dengan Yoona?!" Tanya Eunhyuk iseng.

Donghae menopang dagunya seraya tengah berpikir. "hmmm, Yoona? Siapa ya?" Ungkapnya sambil memiringkan kepala. Tiba-tiba, urat besar terlihat nampak di jidat Eunhyuk.

"YOONA DARI SNSD, PUAABBOO!" kesalnya sambil menggeplak kepala Donghae yang bersikap so cute.

"MWO?! AKU DIPASANGKAN DENGAN NENEK SIHIR ITU!?"

Saat itu, bathub yang digunakan Yoona mandi langsung pecah ketika mendengar suara hinaan untuknya di radio berukuran mini berwarna pink di ruangan kamar mandinya itu.

"GRRR! Donghae-Ya?" Geramnya sambil sukses mematahkan gagang shower yang tengah di genggamnya.

"ANDWAE~ Yang benar saja?! Daripada dia, aku lebih memilih menjadikanmu istri, Hyukkie!" jawab Donghae dengan wajah yang benar-benar seriusnya lebaay kepada Hyukkie.

Hyukkie sempat cengo dan malah mulai tertawa. "Hahaha, lagi-lagi candaan. Ya, pada intinya, Yoona bukan pacar-nya. Oke surat selanjutnya~"

"Aku serius, Hyukkie!"

CHU~~

Taemin melotot dan Minho menyeringai melihat adegan ciuman mesra barusan.

"Aku itu suka kamu, tahu." Ungkap Donghae setelahnya. Namun saat itu, Eunhyuk membatu. Ya, Eunhyk mati suri. Ini hal yang paling ingin di hindarinya, jika Hae hanya meraba, Eunhyuk bisa pasrah. Tapi ini? Ini... Ciuman? "Ah~ surat selanjutnya aku yang baca! Aku yang baca!" ujar Donghae riang sambil merebut surat yang di genggam Eunhyuk.

"Dari xxxx. AKU INGIN MENDENGAR SUARA MINHO YANG MERAPE TAEMIN-OPPA~~XD"

Mendengar suara terakhir membuat jantung Taemin terhenti sejenak dan diikuti dengan keringat dingin yang merembes keluar kesemua tubuh Taemin.

'B-Bagaimana? B-bagaimana bisa? S-surat seperti itu?' gumamnya. Ia paling tidak mau kalau sampai-sampai dia di perkosa oleh Minho. Tapi, tapi... tapi ini permintaan fans? Memang ada fans yang seperti itu?

"O~KE! BAIKLAH, Dengan senang hati~ufufufu~" ujar Minho yang menyeringai namun semakin menyeringai ketika menghadap kearah Taemin yang sudah siaga memeluk tubuhnya. "Kemarilah Taemin sayang~"

"An-Andwae, Minho-hyung...Jebal..." geleng Taemin sambil memeluk dirinya erat-erat dipojokan sana.

Sementara, di sebuah mobil hitam di luar kota di bagian Korea...

Onew dan Key cemas sambil memperhatikan radio yang ada dihadapan wajah mereka.

"Ck." Jonghyun mendecak kesal dan dengan segera, namja pendek berambut pirang itu menghilang dari hadapan OnKey dan meninggalkan pintu mobil yang terbuka begitu saja. Namja itu berlari secepat kilat kearah pusat pemancaran lokasi Sukira...

"Gyaa~ gyaa~~" 2min shipper histeris mendengar suara-suara aneh di radio mereka masing-masing. Bahkan SooMan yang berada dijauh sana entah dimana sukses mimisan.

"A-AP-Apa-apaan acara ini?! Kenapa?!" Ungkapnya salah tingkah.

Leeteuk yang juga sedang mendengar acara Sukira mulai menepuk jidatnya sebelum kejang-kejang dan mendapat pertolongan pertama dari Kangin.

"Howaaa~~ mereka bikin iri ya~ Hyukkie~ ayo kita juga ikutan~"

Namun tiba-tiba saja,

BLAM!

Penduduk Korea yang sedang gempar itu mulai terkejut dengan suara debaman pintu maut yang terdengar diradio mereka masing-masing.

"Taemin!" Ada suara namja yang entah siapa mulai terdengar dan saat terdengar suara namja itu terdengar suara berisik yang tidak jelas dan menghentikkan suara-suara vulgar disana. Dan tak lama kemudian...

PRANG!

Kali ini terdengar seperti suara pecahan kaca.

"DONG~HAE~~~" Dan dilanjutkan suara wanita yang terdengar seperti penyihir.

Lalu tak terdengar suara apa-apalagi selain suara keributan.

"BRAAK BUUM, PRAANG! BUAAGH! PIPPPPPP~~~~~"

Setelah suara-suara akhir itu, kini semua radio yang menerima sinyal dari Sukira mulai mati. Kejadian ini adalah awal mulanya dimana SooMan mulai semakin murka terhadap semua anggota artis di managementnya dan mulai melakukan kekerasan bukan hanya terhadap Changmin...

Tamat?

Engga deenk, masih TBC kok :P

AHAHAHA~ MIANHAE~~

Fic ini memang paling bagus jadi Fic konyol. Agak sulit untuk menjadikan fic ini fic serius :D Maaf kalau selera humor Author sangat kurang bagus.

Kenapa ceritanya jadi begini?

Ya, ini sebenarnya awal mulai kenapa DBSK dan SuJu mulai hancur TT,TT

Namanya juga fanfiction,, apa saja bisa terjadi disini, mian, kalau Fantasi Author terlalu jauh dan tak masuk akal.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, Author sudah mesetting ceritanya sesuai dengan keadaan SuJu, Homin dan JyJ dengan latar belakang yang jauh melenceng berbeda karena Author tidak tahu pasti apa masalah yang sebenarnya membuat Dbsk menjadi Homin dan JyJ Dan Suju yang ditinggal Hankyung, Kibum dan Kangin.

Sekali lagi, ini fic author, author mohon maaf TT,TT

Dan terima kasih kepada reviewer yang setia menunggu...

Meski konyol dan mungkin sad-scene, namun Author masih akan menyajikan kisah-kisah manis untuk SiBum, KyuMin, ZhouRy, YeWook, KangTeuk, HanChul, HaeHyuk, YunJae, dan 2min.

Di tunggu reviewnya~ :3


End file.
